Dragon Quest 4: Chapters of the Chosen
by Darksworn
Summary: when everything is taken from you the only thing you want is revenge the story of one heros jorney to save the world and seek vengeance with new friend that graully become his new family will he take his revenge or can two sisters show him a better path.
1. Chapter 1: this i swear

Dragon Warrior the title given to a great hero one destined to save the world from great darkness few can truly carry the burden that this title carries with it even fewer believe that such a thing even exists. In fact within the worlds constantly changing history there have only been three who have ever carried the title of Dragon Warrior and they never knew that they had it the only thing they had as proof of their title was a birthmark on their chest in the shape a winged dragon. These great hero's went thru life and death never knowing the truth of their predetermined destiny their names would fade with the passing of time but there deeds would be carried forward in history as legend. But this is not a story about them and their legend for a new Dragon Warrior has been born and the world knows that his birth is a sign of things to come and one day he will be needed to protect the world from the approaching darkness this is his story his fight his legend his name is Solo…..and he has a long way to go.

"Dark…I...I can't see anything."

"That's because your eyes are closed boy."

A gruff voice says.

I snap my eyes open in time to see the blade of a sword coming strait for me my reflexes kick in and I roll out of the way just in time I hear the blade make contact with the floor. I get up quickly and turn around with a vertical slash from my own sword but no one is there all I hit is air but before I can react the blade of a sword taps my shoulder.

"Your dead boy"

The old bastard said in a calm tone I turn to face him my shoulders slumped and my pride damaged he places his sword on his shoulder as he looks down at me and speaks.

"What have I told you about one on one combat."

I roll my eyes and repeat myself for what seems like the millionth time.

"In one on one combat you never turn your back on your opponent you always keep your eyes on them no matter what."

WHACK!

"owww! What was that for you old bastard I repeated your words exactly!"

"I hit you for rolling your eyes you hear but you don't listen boy and that will cost you in battle at this rate those monsters will tear you to shreds out in the world."

I rub the bump on my head with a sour look on my face as I listen to him old man Ray I call him to everyone else in the village he is just Ray he's an old friend of my dad's and an ex-adventurer from what I hear but his skill with a sword portrays a man who has seen his fair share of battles his gray hair and beard were clean cut and his face is stern with I cut over his right eye and despite being an old man he was built like a brick shit house. His good eye narrows at me and he asks.

"Do you think you can continue boy?"

I take the chance to distance myself from him as I raise my sword to him.

"Anytime you're ready old man." He smirks at me.

"Well you're not lacking in spirit at least."

He then sheathes his sword I look at him bewildered as I lower my sword a little.

"That is enough for today ill whip you scrawny ass some more tomorrow in the mean time go eat something and get some rest."

He walks toward the stairs to exit the cellar as I sheath my sword he then stops and turns around abruptly he walks to a group of barrels and reaches behind one of them he comes back up with a rather large frog in his hand he then speaks to it.

"If you're going to spy at least chose a form a little more fitting for a cellar."

I don't understand at first but then it hits me.

"Elisa is that you?"

Then in a puff of smoke the frog transforms into a young elf girl with long pink hair Ray is holding her off the ground by the collar of her dress she has a sheepish grin on her face because she knows she's been caught ray sets her down gently then leaves the cellar. "How long were you there?"

I ask her in a serious tone as I cross my arms she gives me an innocent look and replies.

"Not long just around the time he started throwing rocks at you."

She gives a nervous laugh,"…..that was three hours ago you were watching me get my ass kicked for three hours!"

I slump my shoulders and pray death to take me people knowing I got my ass kicked was one thing but having them see me get my ass kicked was unbearable

Elisa puts her hands up and try's to console me.

"It wasn't that bad you really held your ground against him that's not easy to do."

I slump down in a corner and hug my legs.

"Your just saying that everyone knows that old bastard just toys with me."

Elisa can't help but laugh at my pitiful state.

"Ahhahahaha oh Solo cheer up you'll get him one day."

Were outside the seller now leaning against the railing of the bridge Elisa the only one in the town that looks around my age she won't tell me how old she really is all I know is that she hasn't aged a day sense I've known her and that when I was a baby she would look after me and even change my diapers that though alone sends chills down my spine but she's an elf its natural for her after all her mind is still that of a young girl I scratch my head and heve a big sigh.

"That old bastard really worked me over today I think he is trying to kill me at this point."

"No he's not ray is just trying to prepare you for the world outside the village that's all."

"I didn't want his help too begin with he just grabbed me eight years ago when he came here and said **boy I'm going to make your life a living hell from this day forward** and eight years later he has held true to his word.

"Oh come on no he hasn't,"

"He made me clime up a cliff with my bare hands in a thunder storm."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"He was at the top throwing down boulders,"

"…..i'm sure he had a reason for it."

"One time he got me lost in the woods and sent a pack of wolves after me."

"Well um maybe he,"

"And let's not forget the time he tied me to a rock and had the village mages take pot shots at me."

"Oh I remember that day I hit you eight times with whoosh."

I glare at her,

"Oh I mean that day was awful,"

I sag my head at her lack of sympathy.

"just forget it,"

But she doesn't she stays quiet for a minute before she speaks again.

"Um you know ray says you are making progress."

"Yeah right and if a frog had wings it wouldn't hit its ass when it hopped."

"Its true thou when he drinks with your dad and mine after he has a few bottles he starts talking about how well your doing he says you're the best student he has had he is really proud of you….he just doesn't say it out loud."

"…..Bottles?...how much do our dads and old man ray drink?"

"Get serious I know you heard me."

"Yeah I did…..maybe he dose care in his own twisted way."

"Yeah he dose care in his own way."

"But why go thru the trouble he even got your dad to teach me some magic during the day?"

"Well….maybe he wants to make sure your prepared for the outside world….you do still want to see the world right?"

"Of course I do that hasn't changed when I first saw that world map in your house I couldn't believe how small our village is compared to the rest of the world it's so small and there is a great big world out there that just calls to me….I…I want to see it firsthand all of it to meet new people to talk with them and swap stories with them to have adventures and so much more."

Elisa smiles at me and repositions her fathered cap.

"That's good to hear."

She says it like I was meant to say it she then locks her hands behind her back and looks up at the horizon at the setting sun.

"Because darkness approaches."

"Hu what was that you said?"

"Oh it was nothing."

I didn't hear her but I let it go she was smiling so I didn't think much of it she then turns her head to me with a gentle look on her face.

"Just promise me one thing Solo."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sure anything,"

She turns away from me again and looks back to the horizon.

"Promise me that when you do leave….that you will always remember where you came from….where you were born and raised…no matter where you may be or how far away you are….promise me that you will come back and at least visit once in awhile."

"You idiot I would have done that anyway."

"Solo…just promise me."

"….okay I promise man when did you get so serious."

She then turns to me with a pleading look on her face.

"But I'm always serious."

"Oh so that story about nymphs living in the forest that would grant any wish I wanted if I caught one that you told me when I was ten was the serious truth?"

"Yep all true."

"You lie on your throat and we both know it!"

"EEEEEKKKKKK! Help me Solo is trying to touch my no no spots!"

"Don't yell stuff like that people will hear you!"

I chase her around the village to make her stop yelling out her lies for all the village to hear by the time I get home It is night fall and mom and dad are already at the dinner table I set my training shield and sword down by the door before I sit at the table.

"Everything looks good mom."

"Thank you solo I was beginning to think you weren't going to be home for dinner."

"Guess old man ray didn't fell like feeding me to the wolves tonight."

The memory makes me shiver slightly till dad decides to say something.

"Well he could try to fill you bed with snakes again that sure was interesting."

I lose a little color in my face I think that was a repressed memory because u just remembered it dad laughs when he see's my horrified face.

"Haha relax Solo I told him never again."

"Thanks dad at least I won't half to relive one nightmare over again."

"You know he only makes your training hell so the outside world won't be."

I take a bite of bread.

"I know that but sometimes I think he is over doing it I mean geez it's like he is preparing me to save the world or something."

At that comment mom slightly spits out her drink and dad chokes on his food.

"Whoa easy there are you guys all right was It something I said."

"NO NOT AT ALL WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!"

They say this at the same time there acting pretty weird now I wonder if it had something to do with what I said.

Mom found that this was a good time to change the topic.

"So what were you and Elisa doing?"

I look annoyed at that question.

"We were playing her version of tag it was sooo much fun."

Dad smirks at that.

"She really knows how to push your buttons doesn't she?"

I refuse to answer so I shovel more food I my mouth then mom throws her two gold coins in with dad.

"I think it's cute she would make a good wife to you one day."

Now it was my turn to spit out my food.

"PFFFFFFFFFT what the hell where did that come from!"

Mom just smiles and puts a hand to her cheek,

"awww you don't think so."

"NO! for one thing she's like a sister to me and second she has got to be five times my age and she use to change my diapers when I was a baby."

Dad just keeps smirking.

"So what's the problem."

I calm down and speak my mind.

"It's just….for every one hundred human years she ages just one year both physically and mentally so when I'm old and dying she will still be the way she is now…..I would be labeled a pedophile you know."

Dad seems to contemplate this for a moment.

"Well if anything she would be the pedophile."

I look at dad confused.

"You lost me there dad."

He exhales,

"Okay solo listen carefully you said she is at least five times older than you right?"

I nod,

"And that when your old she will still be young right?"

I nod,

"So don't you think that even when your old she will still be older that you by hundreds of years that would make her the pedophile don't you think?"

My eyes become round as dinner plates with this realization.

"Hay your right I'm not the pervert she is."

I jump out of my seat and pump my fist.

"Ha take that logic you won't bring me down with you this time."

Mom just giggles and speaks,

"Well I could have told you that solo."

I look at her in confusion.

"Told me what?"

Mom then looks at dad with a seductive look in her eye.

"That women can be perverted too."

"AWWW GROSS!"

Dad just laughs at my reaction.

"What's the matter solo did you think your mother and I don't like to have fun every once and awhile."

Dad then smacks mom on her ass to prove his point she moans a little.

"Stop that you demon's yeah that's it you're not my parents your demons that look like them."

I then pick up a bucket of water dip my hand in it and begin sprinkling water on them while chanting.

"THE POWER OF THE GODDESS COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF THE GODDESS COMPELS YOU!"

Mom just laughs and shields herself with her apron dad on the other hand encourages me.

"That's it son expel those demons show them who's boss."

After dinner I go to my room and get ready for bed I take off my training cloths and put on my sleeping pants I look at my reflection in the bedroom mirror my long unkempt jade green hair extended to my upper back and was a complete mismatch to my sky blue eyes mom says I have a rugged look to me but I don't see it however I will admit my body is well toned for an eighteen year old, gaze at my birthmark in the mirror I always thought that it looked to neat to be a normal birthmark it was a perfect circle with what looked like a winged dragon in the center it was pretty cool I thought. I flop down on my bed and let sleep take me at last.

(Some distance away from the mountain village.)

A dark figure stands facing the mountain the sword at his side shakes violently in its sheath.

"He is there is he?"

He narrows his red eyes at the mountain.

"Good…at last I have found you,"

He grips the hilt of his sword,

"….dragon warrior,"

The words leave his mouth with a hint of venom in his tone in his focus on the mountain he does not notice the small goblin that walks up behind him till it speaks.

"My lord should we attack now while the chosen one sleeps?"

….,

"my lord?"

"…no we don't know if he is truly there I will move in tomorrow and scout the town to find him I will signal you when I do that will be when you attack."

The goblin is about to ask something when his master cuts him off.

"There is no fun in killing something that can't fight back besides I want him to suffer I want him to see everything he loves taken from him that is how he will truly die his physical death is just a bonus."

The goblin looks up at his master in admiration.

"Brilliant my lord the chosen human dose not disserve a clean death he must be broken first."

The dark figure then starts to walk.

"Wait for my signal then strike."

(The next morning in the mountain village)

I awoke to the sun on my face I did not want to get up but I roll out of bed in an attempt to wake up.

THUMP!

"…..well…that didn't help it just annoyed me."

I continue to lay there till dad opens the door to my room and sees me on the floor.

"I thought I heard something hit the floor I thought It might be something important but I see it was just my lazy son."

"Ha ha very funny dad."

Dad walks in the room and looks down at me.

"Are you going to lay there all day or what?"

"….I don't see any reason not to."

Dad walks over to the window picks up my scope and looks though it.

I sigh and turn on to my back.

"I just can't find the motivation to move."

While dad was looking through my scope he suddenly jumps.

"Whoa! Solo there is a group of girls bathing nude at the river!"

"WHAT!"

I instantly jump up and run to the window I jerk the scope out of my dad's hands and look through it to see….nothing. The river is empty dad then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Your just full of energy now hu."

I glare at him over my shoulder,

"You tricked me,"

Dad just smiles at me,

"That's called parenting and best of all on all ages you just got to know what to say."

He pats my back,

"Now I'm going to work you need to get washed up and head over to Zell's place he wants to teach you a very powerful spell today and you know he does not like to be kept waiting."

Dad leaves my room as I just stand there,

"….hu you sly fox."

(A little later down by the river)

I am washing my hair at the river to prepare for my day when I hear someone walking toward me along the river I look up to see a man dressed in black armor and a black fur cape with a wicked looking long sword at his side, and his appearances was not human, he had long white hair pointed ears and sharp red eyes and boy did he look tough, I rise as he stops to acknowledge my presence.

"Good morning I haven't seen you before did you come up the mountain?"

He seems to think about how to answer me.

"Yes I did do you live in this village?"

I dry out my hair with a towel,

"All my life sadly enough,"

The stranger looks down at my chest and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Th…that mark," I look down at my birthmark I look back at him and hit my chest with a smile.

"Pretty cool hu its real too I was born with it believe it or not."

He looks at me like what I just said was unbelievable so I try to back up my words.

"I'm telling the truth I was born with it for real."

The strangers look of surprise changes to a confident smirk,

"Its fine I believe you…but your town wouldn't happen to have an inn I am rather tired and would like to rest for awhile."

"um yeah just right in town can't miss it."

The stranger then extends his hand to me.

"Psaro…,"

"…um..oh um Solo,"

I shake his hand, and his grin seems to get bigger for some reason.

"Well it's been a pleasure solo."

He turns toward the village and walks away,

Hu strange guy that psaro,

But for some reason I couldn't help but feel uneasy around him and the whole time he was hear my birthmark seemed to burn like fire that was strange.

(A few hours later at Elisa's house)

BOOOOOM! "AHHHHHHH!"

For the tenth time today I found myself face down on the floor after the new spell I was suppose to learn backfired on me and Elisa's father Zell wasn't being helpful.

"As much as I like to watch you blow yourself up you are not making any progress with the zap spell."

I strain myself to get on my hands and knees.

"I think I just figured out where Elisa gets her zero sympathy gene from."

I am now on my feet with my hands resting on my knees.

"Why would you bother teaching me this spell if I can't do it right?"

Zell crosses his arms and closes his eyes in thought,

"The zap seires of attack spells are among some of the most powerful spells one can learn it takes a special kind of person to even be able to conjure them the fact that you can even get it to backfire on you proves that you have the talent to use it you just need to learn how the zap spell alone can cause massive damage to anything with so much as a little evil in their hearts."

"Well if you could show me how it's done maybe I could find out what I am doing wrong."

Zell just looks at me.

"I can't,"

"hu…why not?"

"Because I can't use it…know one hear can."

…his words stun me I honestly don't know what to say.

"I never said learning these spells would be easy it will take time and effort on your part to use it and even more so to apply it in combat."

Zell takes a few magic scrolls from his cabinet and puts them in the bag I brought with me.

"Hear study these in your free time when ray isn't tossing you around the village you are dismissed for the day."

I shoulder my bag and leave the house where I run in to Elisa.

"You should tell your mom to put more fiber in his diet he needs to smile more and pull the stick out his ass."

Elisa just smiles at my comment,

"Well we are elves so we eat a lot of bread as it is there is not that much more room left for more fiber."

"I guess you're right."

Elisa looks me up and down,

"The zap spell?"

I nod and laugh nerviosly.

"yeah I have the talent I just got to learn how to use it."

Elisa smiles,

"Well you better learn soon or it will keep blowing up on you."

"Gotcha well I'll see you later then."

"Okay have a good lunch,"

I run back home for lunch mom is already getting everything when I walk in.

"Hay mom is lunch ready?"

I ask is I put my bag down,

"it will be I a minuet but could you do me a favor solo?"

"Sure what do you need?"

Mom hands me a wrapped lunch,

"Could you bring this to your father he forgot it this morning."

"He did…he never dose that I wonder what made him forget."

"There's no telling with that man he might actually be losing his mind solo."

"You mean he wasn't losing it before?"

"Oh you just bring your father his lunch."

"Yes mama,"

I turn on my heel to leave the house only to see the door fly open my dad is standing there with ray and dad looks scared.

"Dad what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost."

Then mom steps in front of me and speaks.

"Darling what's wrong?"

Dad looks at mom with a very serious look.

"Honey…its time,"

Mom freezes at his words and after a moment I can see her visibly trembling,

Before I can ask what's going on mom spins around and embraces me in tight hug I can hear her sobbing in my shoulder ray then speaks to my dad,

"Gather everything he will need we need to be quick about this the monsters leader is hear and Zell and the other villagers won't hold him for long."

Dad then rushes upstairs.

"Ray what the hell is going on are we under attack?"

Ray just looks away from me,

"answer me dammit!"

Mom then makes me look at her while she is still crying,

"Solo you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do what is this all of a sudden?"

"Just listen to me solo do whatever ray tells you to do no matter what if the world is to be saved you must live you are our only hope."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Dad then comes back down stairs with a large bag my sword and shield and a couple of spears he throws the bag to ray and one of the spears to mom ray picks up the bag I dropped on the floor and shoves it in to the larger bag mom then kisses dad.

"Protect our son my dreariest,"

"I will my love,"

Ray then grabs me by my shirt and pulls me out the house, the scene outside is pure madness everyone in town has a weapon and is heading to the front of the village I can see a fight taking place there I see Zell casting spells at the man I met at the river this morning psaro there fight is incredible but then psaro sees me our eyes meet for an instant and he gives me the most condescending smirk ever that is when I lose it I try to run to the fight but ray holds me tight and drags me with him dad all the while tagging along behind while mom joins the other villagers.

"let go of me ray I can fight with everyone I can do this together we can drive them from the village!"

"Stupid boy there not here to raid the village there hear to kill you!"

I look at ray in disbelief,

"…what do you mean…what did I do to them?"

Dad then speaks up,

"It's not what you did to them but rather what you well do,"

I look at dad in confusion,

"What does that mean?"

"There not trying to kill you because of who you are but rather who you will become,"

We stop at the bridge that leads to my training cellar ray lets go of me as dad turns me towards him and puts both hands on my shoulders.

"Solo listen to me your mother and I we…we are not your real parents your real parents died when you were born and your mother and I took you in as our own but solo when you were born your birthmark was an Oman of a coming darkness and whoever is born with it is destined to save the world from that darkness as the dragon warrior."

All of this information was too much to handle at once I couldn't even speak as my father pored his heart out to me.

"The whole village took an oath the day you were born we all swore that no matter what we would put our lines on the line to keep you safe"

My dad is crying at this point he then embraces me in a fierce hug and says to me,

"I have always loved you as my son never doubt that."

He kisses my for head and pulls away from me he then nodes to ray who starts to pull me by my shirt again I watch silently as my dad runs back up to the town to join the battle when we reach the cellar Elisa is coming out.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes I got it open."

I snap back to reality.

"Wait what?"

Ray turns to me, "you're going with Elisa and you're going to do exactly what she say's you hear me?"

"Like hell I am if you think I am going to let you guys fight without me your out of your mind's."

Ray looks at me hard.

"Your right what was I thinking."

WHAM ray fist makes contact with my stomach,

"wh…why?"

"You can't fight him not yet so for now you must live."

Ray holds me to him,

"Grow strong from this and stronger still in the future so that no one can beat you then come back with a vengeance my star pupil."

It was then I lost conciseness.

Ray hands solo to Elisa.

"keep him safe he is the world's last hope."

"I will do all I can don't worry."

Ray nodes and leaves for the battle Elisa then proceeds to bring solo to the cellar.

(Back in the village)

"You seem rather spent Zell do you want to rest?"

Psaro taunts Zell,

"When it comes to you I have more than enough magic to handle any monster."

"Ha-ha will see wont we?"

Psaro makes to strike Zell with his sword but I blocked by ray who holds him at bay.

"Oh….sir ray is that you? I almost didn't recognize you you've become so old."

"Psaro the manslayer never thought I would see you again."

"Well here I am same as ever…how is your eye by the way last I remember you lost it in our last fight."

ray narrows his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me you're the one who gave me this pretty scar after all."

Ray pushes back psaro and stands ready. Psaro's ear twitches then he smirks,

"Hu took them long enough,"

Ray and Zell both raise an eyebrow at this comment then Zell asks,

"Took who long enough?"

"Why the one thousand monsters I signaled to attack this village of course."

With these words the sky darkens and the ground shakes up the mountain pass hundreds of monsters race to the top, while hundreds more invade from the sky, psaro then speaks.

"Only the best for the chosen hero after all."

The villagers a visibly fearful but hold their ground there oath backing there resolve Ray and Zell are the only ones who keep their composure.

"Hay Zell,"

"yes ray,"

"do you regret anything?"

"…no...I regret nothing,"

"good because neither do I,"

"….it looks like this is the end of our stories ray,"

"sure looks that way but with the end of our story comes the beginning of his,"

"yes…his beginning… will happen and like those before him it will not end it will just grow even greater,"

"well you know what they say Zell hero's are made when we make a choices,"

"every one hear made a choices ray and because of it a great hero will be born."

(Back in the cellar in a secret room)

BAM! BAM! BAM! WHACK!

"Dammit let me out of here!"

Solo is awake again and is currently trying to knock down the door.

"That won't work solo my dad personally hexed that door it won't open till the time limit is up."

"And when is that exactly!"

"In about twelve hours,"

"DAMMIT! Why the hell is this happening if I could just-,"

But solo cuts his sentences short as he and Elisa both look up,

"Wh…what the hell is that,"

"It's an extremely large group of monsters but I have not felt one this large before and these monsters are no pushovers ether,"

"Well whatever they are they are making my birth mark go nuts it feels like its burning,"

Elisa stays silent for a few minutes and looks back up with a determined look,

"Solo look at me,"

I turn to face her only to see the palm of her hand in my face,

"sleep,"

with that one word I become very sleepy,

"Elisa what..what are you,"

I fall to the ground Elisa bends down next to me,

"I'm sorry solo I lied to you the truth is that this door could always have been open with a key,"

Elisa takes the key out of her dress pocket and places it in my hand she begins to cry as she speaks,

"sniff… I'm sorry but these monsters won't be satisfied until you are dead sniff...sniff so I will give them what they want."

Elisa then morphs into an exact likeness of myself I can't even speak now her spell is hitting me so hard all I can do is stare at her through my horrified eyes she then speaks to me in my voice.

"Don't worry my snooze spell will were off in a few hours by then everything will be over,"

She then smiles at me,

"Solo become a great hero and remember never forget this place and the happiness it brought you always remember who you are."

She then stands and walks out the door I am barely able to raise my hand to reach for her my eyes are beginning to shut then her final words fill my head.

"Solo…thanks for the memories…goodbye."

My eyes shut and sleep takes me but my heart is heavy with guilt all of this is happening because I am something I never knew I was how am I suppose to feel anything other than sorrow and guilt Zell, Ray, Mom, Dad, Elisa, everyone is going to die and it is all because….of me.

(Several hours later in the cellar)

Elisa's spell has worn off and I am walking back out of the cellar it is deathly quiet outside I can't hear anything but when I get outside I find out why it is because there is nothing left I survey the area as I walk through the village my eyes wide with horror the people that I grew to know and love are all now dead massacred torn to pieces all of them but when I reach the center of the village I am greeted by a site that I prayed was not true. My parents died in each other's arms their bodies barely touched, Zell died shielding his wife from what looked like fire, ray went down fighting numerous monster corpses were on the ground around him but his sword was broken in half it looked as if his throat was cut. But right there in the middle of the villages flower mound was Elisa still in my form with a stab wound to her heart and a smile on her face. While in death she smiled she died for me they all died for me, The rain would come down now and night sky came down hard the rain seemed to wash away my image from Elisa's body with that I came to my knees her fathered cap lay in front of me I gently pick it up and the memories hit me all at once the good, the bad, everything my whole life taken from me in a flash, and for the first time that day I cried I cried harder than I have ever cried in my whole life I would never see any of them again I would never speak with them, laugh with them cry with them nothing I just kept repeating the same thing over and over again in my head.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault,….._**NO****!**_"

My head snaps sky ward as a second heart beat overlaps my own my birth mark starts to glow, an image of psaro appears in my head and my sorrow and guilt are replaced by massive amounts of anger and hate and it rises with each passing second my birthmark glows brighter my pupils dilate and become thin black slits, I can even feel my canines getting longer and sharper and soon the second heart beat matches my own until they become one my birthmark is glowing a brilliant electric blue and then time seems to come to a full stop the rain and all around me motionless.

"…_**roar"**_

"…what? Who said that?"

..._**your soul said that your dragon soul,…now roar and let the world know that you all hear let it know that you are going to avenge what happened hear let it know that you are here to protect and defend all from evil and that you won't let anything like this happen to anyone ever again…now…swear on your oath…the oath of the dragon warrior…..AND ROAR!**_

I close my eyes,

"….this…I…swear….,"

my eyes snap open,

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

With that one mighty roar the clouds in the night sky parted halting the rain and the stares and moon shown a little brighter as magic bolts of electric blue erupted from my body, that night I was reborn not just as solo but as the dragon warrior.

(Miles away from the mountain village)

"Lord psaro look at the mountain,"

"I know it seems a dragon found its way there,"

"a dragon my lord?"

Many of the monsters are visibly scared psaro just keeps walking,

"yes a dragon in must have found the chosen heroes body,"

"thay react like that?"

"Yes dragons share a strong connection to the chosen hero,"

psaro stops and slightly turns,

"you did kill him didn't you?"

"Y…yes my lord I am one hundred percent positive."

Psaro begins to walk again,

"good now let's go,"

but psaro can't help but wonder why a dragon that strong would reacted so strongly to the hero's death.

A/N; well that's chapter one that turned out to be longer than intended but whatever people like long chapters in fanfiction this is my first story on this site so please don't bash me to bad I'm trying really hard so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: what makes a man?

A/N: okay this is the second chapter if you don't like the story so far just tell me I can make adjustments but that's not saying much I am also changing a few things in the story so suit the current situation as well as my personal entrusts but I am open to requests as long as they don't clash with my plan the pairings for this story are as follows, solo/maya/meena, alena/kiryl, psaro/rose, you know the usual you guys should know the drill by now I own nothing.

Chapter two: what makes a man?

A few days later in the mountain village ruins

Solo stands in front of an open area overlooking the numerous graves that he had dug he just finished burying the last one he placed the final rock on the large pile that covered her grave and plopped himself on the ground. Elisa, mom and dad, zell and his wife, and even ray their graves were at the very front of the grave yard that he had made he tried to conserve room by burying lovers together and keeping family's as close to one another as possible, but still solo just sat there looking at the graves with a solemn look on his face. Solo was so deep in his thoughts that he barely noticed the large figure approach him from behind but he didn't move he knew who it was, the large man was a woodsman that lived at the bottom of the mountain to the southeast he had faded spiky green hair and a thick trimmed mustache and was huffing on a thick cigar with his large ax resting on his shoulder.

"You look like shit kid,"

…..,

"you're not going to cry are you?"

"….I have cried enough what do you want gramps?"

"Gramps…I don't remember telling you that was my name,"

"you never told me your name,"

"I know,"

"hence the reason I'm going to call you gramps,"

the woodsman gives solo an annoyed look,

"…you're a smart ass son of a bitch you know that,"

"..don't you have something better to do gramps like saving little girls from wolves dressed like their grandmothers,"

the woodsman (aka: Gramps) takes his axe and swings it down hard toward solo,

BOOOOM!

The force behind his blow caused a large dust cloud to cover the area when it cleared gramps axe was deep in the ground where solo use to be, said person was now on gramps back with the blade end of a shovel aimed at the back of gramps neck.

"How long do you intend to keep doing that gramps?"

"As long as you keep sassing me punk,"

Solo jumps off of gramps back as he pulls his axe out of the ground solo begins to stare at the graves again,

"…..I could have helped you if you would have just asked me…I wouldn't have minded,"

"(sigh)…no that's…all right this is something I had to do by myself…but thanks anyway…"

They remain silent a little longer until solo approaches elisa's grave he takes her fathered cap out of his back pocket and places it on top of her cross his hand lingers on it for a second longer before taking one of the slime tokens off of it he takes a minute to turn it into an earring and places it on his left ear and gazes down at the grave again,

"….I promise…I will never forget."

(The next day at the woodsman's home)

It was early and solo was up packing his bag he felt he had invaded gramps space long enough after his burst of raw power he once again lost conciseness only to wake up the next day in an unfamiliar place gramps had explained that the noises of the monsters leaving the mountain had woken him from a nap and when he got to the village solo was the only one still alive so he brought him here to rest up, solo was rearranging the contents of his bag extra cloths, medical herbs, magic scrolls, a few days food supply and water, sleeping bag, flint stones, and a whet stone. When solo was done with his bag he sat down to put on his new boots in fact he was wearing a whole new outfit gramps gave it to him last night after he washed up he said it belonged to his dead son a long time ago and that it was just gathering dust anyway the outfit felt fresh like it had hardly been worn at all the outfit was a white long sleeved shirt with white pants, and a litght blue tunic and came complete with a pair of leather boots and a belt with a brilliant blue gem in the center of the buckle, after solo slipped on his boots he picked up his new sword and strapped it to his belt, Elisa took his old one to fool the monsters and it ended up broken his new one however was impressive it's blade was on one side and had a deadly curve to it with a completely guarded hilt its sheath was equally impressive they both looked almost new, solo then took his new shield and strapped it to his back It was a rounded shield with a simple design to it that didn't have a scratch on it, gramps said that the sword and shield belonged to his son as well but he never got to use them before he died. Solo double checks everything before he picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder and walks out of the house, outside gramps is sitting in front of a wooden pole sticking out of the ground taking large gulps from a bottle labeled dragons piss. Solo walks up behind him with a tired look on his face.

"You know the sun is barely over the horizon and yet hear you are getting your drink on this early in the morning."

"Hic…shud up ill drink whenever I feel like it...hic and who are you to lecture me boy come back in fifty years and try again,"

Gramps takes another swig of his bottle Solo just stands there as the older man continues to get shit face drunk, gramps then turns around to look a solo over his shoulder.

"You leaving punk?"

"Nope thought I would just pack up everything I own and carry it with me all day to build muscle mass,"

solo starts to do squat, while gramps looks annoyed.

"Do you always have to be a smartass?"

Solo stops doing squats,

"Do you always make it this easy?"

gramps turns back around

"Well if you're leaving then sit down and have a drink with me before you go,"

gramps pats the ground to his left.

"I am not drinking this early in the morning old man."

"Sit down you little shit! After what I've done for you so far the least you can do is drink with me...hic"

Solo rolls his eyes and moves to sit at gramps left while setting his bag at his right, gramps then slams the liquor bottle in front of solo.

"Drink boy,"

It was more of an order than a request but solo decides to humor him so he takes the bottle and chugs what he can before slamming it back down.

"Hu not bad for a punk kid I half expected you to spit it out,"

gramps says this with a smirk as solo wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't underestimate me I am a lot tougher than I look this is not the first time I've passed a bottle."

Gramps stays silent for a moment before he takes another swig and speaks

"You know punk you remind me a lot of my son,"

solo smirks at this.

"Why were both good looking and have great personalities."

"No your both smartass little shits that get on my nerves rather quickly…but that's okay it shows you aren't afraid to speak your mind,"

solo seems to contemplate this as he looks at the grave marker when a question pops up.

"How did he die…your son that is if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was struck by lightning,"

gramps say this like it was the most natural thing in the world solo nearly falls over at how bluntly he says this.

"Ha-ha yeah I always knew he would die the most bizarre way possible,"

solo can't help but look at gramps with a are you nuts look on his face but then gramps gets serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid?"

Solo raises an eyebrow at his question.

"What do you mean by that gramps?"

"I'm not going to lie to you I think that avenging your village is all fine and dandy but going toe to toe with psaro the manslayer to do it you must have a death wish."

"Why is that?"

"….I only know rumors but believe me none of them are good psaro is supposedly a general in the demon kings army and has a burning hatred for any and all humans he is a true monster who is suppose to be undefeated in combat…I don't care what kind of hero you think you are if you fight him as you are now you will die."

Solo lets his words roll over him he appears to be in deep thought.

"Listen kid why don't you shack up with me become a woodsman there's good money in it and there are some towns nearby and caravans pass by every now and then you can find you a wife or two have a mess of little smartass brats and live a quiet country life happily ever after and all that bullshit sounds pretty good hu?"

Solo just smirks, "yeah that dose sound good…..however."

"Hu...however what?"

"What use is there in living that kind of life when there is a darkness that threatens to encroach it….my birth was a sign that a great evil was coming and that I am the only one that can stop it my friends my family everything I held dear died protecting me from that evil they sacrificed themselves knowing they were going to die so that I may live to save the world,"

solo clenches his fists,

"…I will not spit on that sacrifice I took my oath as the dragon warrior and I promised that I would never forget that day…If I don't stop this who will?"

Gramps looks in aww at solo his eyes were ablaze with a righteous fury gramps then understood why this smartass punk kid was chosen by the powers that be to become the dragon warrior.

"Hu well it looks like I can't change your mind so I won't try to stop you."

Gramps then reaches into the bag at his right and pulls out a large book and a rolled up piece of parchment

"Hear take these the big book of monsters, and a magic map of the world. That book has info on every monster ever discovered in the world study it well it may save your life out there and that map will show you every bit of detail in any and all land's you visit all you need to do is open it and it will never steer you wrong"

solo eagerly takes the items.

"Wow thanks gramps this stuff is awesome"

solo puts the book in his bag stands up and shoulders it while he puts the map in his pants pocket, gramps then jumps up.

"Hold on wait hear for a moment"

gramps runs in to his house but returns rather quickly with something in each hand, gramps throws the first item to solo a medium sized leather bag solo catches it and it jingles on impact.

"There are two hundred gold pieces in their use it wisely cause that is all you will get out of me"

solo just shakes his head with a smirk as he puts the bag in his other pocket

"Whatever you say gramps"

"And also this"

gramps holds up something that looks like helmet, solo blinks in confusion.

"Okay ill bite what is it."

"You idiot it's a helmet what does it look like"

"Well not like a helmet for one thing"

"Stop being snarky for five minutes and listen this is an enchanted helmet my son made it from a metal he claimed came from the heavens he didn't have much to work with so this is the finished product and for some reason or another nothing can harm your head while you where it even if you aim a blade or an arrow at an opening in the helmet they always seem to miss.

"….okay I'll admit that's pretty cool."

Solo examines the helmet it is beautifully crafted to fit around the head of whoever where's it with two arks that extend from the front to the back of the helmet at even angles to the left and right of the helmets base there was a beautiful blue gem at center support with a matching pair of fin ears on both sides, solo puts on the helmet it's a perfect fit.

"So… how do I look,

gramps grins

"Like a jackass with dragon ears"

"Ha-ha very funny it must be time for your nap cause your talking nonsense"

"…well all joking aside if you are going to start somewhere I'd recommend starting at Endor its a few days walk but hopefully you can hitch a ride along the way."

"Why Endor?"

"It's the largest kingdom in this region and a major trading point in this land because there is always something going on in Endor if your luck you will pick on a rumor about Psaro or monsters follow the monsters if you find them you may just find psaro as well."

"Okay but monster activity has been picking up recently I can't possibly follow every lead,"

gramps strokes his beard in thought.

"Well this may be a gamble but it might be worth a shot."

"You got an idea?"

"Maybe there was I caravan that stopped here yesterday while you were still on the mountain that was coming from Endor a bunch of travelers were talking about a fortune teller they meet that would tell your fortune and answer a question for one gold piece they kept on saying how accurate she was almost scary one of them said."

solo doesn't look convinced.

"A fortune teller?... are you kidding me?"

"I said it was a gamble," solo scratches the back of his head and sighs.

"Well it's better than nothing I guess," solo extends his hand to gramps

"Thanks gramps….for everything," gramps looks at solo and smirks and gives him a firm hand shake

"Listen kid if you ever find yourself back in my neck of the woods just know that you are always welcome to rest your head hear."

"Thanks gramps ill remember that," solo turns and begins to run down the dirt road he doesn't get far till he hears gramps again.

"And get that stick out your ass and find yourself some women your too pretty to be young and single!," solo nearly face faults when he hears this he regains his balance turns around and flips gramps the bird and yells.

"Screw you ya old bastard ill move at my own pace and take care of that problem when the time is right unlike you I still wake up with morning wood!"

Gramps stands there till he can no longer see solo then he walks back to the grave marker and picks up his bottle of dragon piss and takes a big swig

"Well I couldn't stop him but I guess I was never meant to after all that punk is every bit your son and every bit my grandson…however he does have her eyes the eyes that burn with such passion for something they believe in."

Gramps turns the bottle upside down over the grave and empties it.

"I have done all I can for him what he does now is up to him that is what it means to be a man all we can do is wait and see."

Gramps turns around just as the sun fully rises on the horizon he lets the light shine on him as he pictures solo running full sprint into the blinding light toward his destiny and gramps can't help but think that the sun seems just a little brighter today and then for the first time in many years gramps face brakes into a full broad smile.

A/N: read review let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3: Good fortune suck's

A/N: alright chapter three is here and Maya and Meena finally make an appearance. Now what do you get when you take an eighteen year old mountain boy who has only mad physical contact with maybe three or four unrelated girls in his life and two polar opposite sisters that are a little too touchy feely for their own good and put them together. You give up the answer is lots of awkward situations, plenty of unnecessary touching, and one very uncalled for sex talk about were baby's come from. Our hero now faces his greatest challenge yet women….may the goddess have mercy on his soul.

Chapter three: Good fortune suck's

The castle town of Endor was abuzz with hundreds of people who had come to witness the holy union between Endor's princess and a rival country's prince they themselves were in love and it was both kingdoms hope that there marriage would break tension between them. Peasants and nobles alike filled the streets to visit the many shops that had setup to sell their wares during the royal wedding. But there was particularly small table that seemed to be attracting a lot of attention from both nobles and peasant's. The sign next to the table read, _ONE FORTUNE ONE QUESTION ONE GOLD PIECE. _There was a young noble woman in the seat across the from the teller she had fingers crossed and seemed to be waiting for the teller to say something, the teller had her hands over a crystal ball and was looking deep into it, she was a young and obviously very beautiful compared to the average fortune teller (if there is an average fortune teller) she had tanned skin, long lavender hair, and bright brown eyes, she wore a traditional orange and yellow eastern dress that left her right shoulder exposed with a pair of tanned sandals, she also wore several pieces of jewelry a ring bracelet, a clasp around her right arm, a choker, a jeweled belt with a hip chain that hung around her right hip to her left thigh, and a jeweled head dress each of these things had a single jade bead hanging from it in the shape of a tear drop. The teller had her head and mouth covered by a red cloth which did little to hide her beauty, her figure alone drew wandering eyes even with her dress but anyone with half a mind could tell that this girl was beautiful with or without the cover.

"W…well what do you see miss?" The noble girl asked with a hint of distress

"Hum….well I can see that he is always thinking of you."

"What really!" The girl looked about ready to scream.

"But…," the girl pails a little

"He feels you are beyond his reach…the two of you live in very different worlds,"

The teller looks at the girl knowingly while she shifts her eyes down she looks really small when she does this but the teller reaches across the table and takes the girls hands in her own.

"But there is hope but in order for you and him to truly be together their will be sacrifice but you need to ask yourself is your love strong enough to make that sacrifice."

The girl seems to understand the teller's words and gives her a small smile.

"Yes…yes it is…thank you miss"

"Please call me Meena"

"Yes thank you Meena I know what I need to do,"

the girl stands up and disappeared into the crowd, meena smiles behind her cover, while a young man walks up to the table and puts a gold coin on the table.

"Okay miss fortune teller it's my turn,"

but before the man can sit down meena speaks.

"Your life is doomed to failure and misfortune so long as you keep cheating people out of their money."

To say the man was stunned would have been an understatement the crowded around the table were giving him questioning looks

"Hehe WH…what do you mean miss"

"Is that your question sir?"

"….let's just call it my question you didn't even,"

"I don't need to sir for you your misfortune is written all over your face"

The man didn't know what to say so he just nodded with a smile and left meena heaved a big sigh stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Okay everyone I am taking my break now I hope to see you all in an hour,"

with that said many onlookers gave a disappointed awl but didn't argue as they dispersed.

Meena then turned around walked into the alley leaned against the wall and crossed her arms under her ample chest.

"So what have you found out hopefully you've been more successful than I have."

Meena looks to the woman leaning on the opposite wall to her, this woman bares an almost identical resemblance to meena but with a few differences, for one this woman looks a bit wild and has a seductive look to her that alone could allow you to tell the deferens between them but this woman was also wearing far less clothing to be more exact a belly dancers outfit which showed off her voluptuous well toned figure, she had all the same jewelry with the exception of a silver clasp around her right thigh and the three rings around her left ankle, she seemed to have an air of confidence about her with the slight smirk she was giving, her name is Maya she is Meena's older sister.

"Sorry sis but no such luck I can't get anyone in this town to talk about anything other than the royal wedding, some tournament a red haired princess won, or the increased monster activity in this region, no one knows anything about the chosen hero other than the old legends."

Meena just sigh's

"I guess we should have known that this wasn't going to be easy as if the chosen hero would just fall into our laps."

"Aw come on sis don't look so down I'm sure will find something out soon"

"And what if we don't maya? We have been here over a month with nothing to show for it," meena looks to the street at the passing people.

"These people don't even know what is happening right now, let alone if the chosen hero is on the move goddess knows the monsters are."

maya moves too leans on the wall next to her sister

"And that is why we are looking for him so we can help him anyway we can after all we both agreed that no single person should have to carry the weight of the world alone."

Meena smiles gently at her sisters words

"I know I haven't forgotten…but I do think that we should move on will stay here one more night and head to the next region tomorrow will keep moving till we find him."

Maya pumps her fist in the air

"That's the spirit sis!"

Meena reaches into the bag at her side and pulls out a leather pouch.

"We are going to need supplies this is what I have earned for today take it and go buy what we will need"

Maya looks at the pouch with a hungry look in her eye but before she can grab it is pulled from her reach, meena glares and wags her finger at her sister.

"I am serious maya we need supplies so don't go blowing it at the casino got it."

Maya seems taken back and puts on her puppy dog eyes.

"How can you say such cruel things to your big sister do you really think I would spent all our money at the slots to win that 1,000 gold coin prize."

Meena's eyebrow twitches in frustration,

"Slots hu….just go get the supplies no casino's maya."

Maya grabs the pouch and begins to walk away.

"I know I know no casinos I promise"

Meena watches her sister disappear into the crowd she stands there for a second before she pulls a deck of tarot cards from her bag she places her hand over the deck and concentrates soon a card slides out of the deck meena takes it the card is _The Gambler_, meena looks like she is about to cry.

"Dear goddess send my prayers to the chosen hero… please great hero if you are out there please save me!"

(Somewhere outside the Endor outer walls main gate.)

"AHCHOO!...wow where did that come from?"

Solo was sitting in the back of a wagon he hitched a ride from the last village over it belonged to a family that was trying to move as far away as possible from the increased monster activity the family consisted of four small kids a mother and father and old couple that solo could only assume was one of the parents well parents, and at the moment solo was the four kids favorite play thing because they were hanging all over him the mother of said kids then chooses to tune around and throw in her two coins.

"It sounds like someone is talking about you"

Solo looks at her while ignoring the child pulling on his cheek.

"What do you mean I didn't hear anything?"

The mother just smiles

"No it's just an old saying"

"Old saying?"

"Yes there is a legend that says that if anyone in the world is talking about you or has you on their mind you will sneeze and the harder you sneeze the more desperate the person is."

"Well I don't know about that I've lived in a mountain village all my life no one out here knows who I am ouch ouch ouch!"

A little girl starts pulling on solo's earring, then the wagon stops and the father of the marry crew turn's

"This is your stop son"

Solo nods and shakes the kids off of him he gets out of the wagon and walks to the front were looks up in amazement at the castle walls

"Never seen anything like this before have you?"

"What gave me away my gapping mouth or the childish wonder in my eyes?"

"A little of both welcome to the world young man"

Solo grins a little and nods his head when he reaches in to his pocket and pulls out his coin pouch and removes ten coins and hands them to the man.

"Here consider it payment for the ride"

The man seemed stunned at the gesture

"Ten coins goes a long way for folks like us are you sure you may need every coin you have just to get by when you get into the city."

"Don't worry about it I'm here for business not pleasure and if comes down to me needing money I'll find a way to get by."

The man hesitates for I second but finally takes the coins; solo gives him a two finger salute and walks toward the gate

"What a nice young man he is."

"I know he is almost unreal."

The mother and father smile to each other than the old man in the back speaks up

"Don't let him fool you"

The dad turns

"What do you mean pop"

"…you can tell a lot about a man from the look in his eyes I have seen a man's entire life story told from the looks in their eyes I have seen cowardly snakes, brave lions, and untamable beasts but that boy he has a look in his eye that I have never seen before he may look like a nice young man on the outside but on the inside that boy…is a dragon"

"WOW THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

Solo's eyes were wide with wonder he couldn't keep his eyes in one place for too long before turning to something completely different he was like a kid in a candy store his childish behavior earned him many stares from passerbyers (some dragon hu).

"Wow there is so much cool stuff here I can't decide what I should-" solo mentally stops himself

"Whoa boy business not pleasure I have a job to do information gathering."

Solo hears girlish giggling to his left and turns to a group of girls that are eyeing him and whispering to each other solo gives a cocky smirk and tucks some hair behind his ear.

"And I know just where to start."

(One hour later)

Solo is sitting on a bench and boy is he exhausted he never thought that he would get tired of just talking to people but no one was telling him anything of interest and just as he predicted all rumors on increased monster activity were coming from every direction it would be impossible to pin point exactly were psaro was headed

"I need to find a better way to do this I am getting no where fast."

Solo leans back and looks at the sky

"Dear goddess send me a sign if there is anything you can do to put me on the right path please do."

And as if on cue WHAM! solo fells a sharp pain in his jaw as something solid collides with it the force behind it is so great that it knocks him off the bench and on the ground he is barely able to process what happened till whatever hit him in his face rolls off.

"What the hell…a crystal ball?"

Solo sits up and picks up the large ball and looks in the direction it came from there is a crowd being drawn to an area a little ways away there are three large men and one much smaller man in front of a small table the smaller man seems upset and is obviously harassing the woman sitting there she is whereing a head wrap but from what solo can tell she seems generally unfazed by him.

"Now I will ask you again girl where did you get your information on me"

"And I will tell you again sir like I told you an hour ago your misfortune is written all over your face."

The man from earlier is back but this time he brought friends and began asking meena questions when he didn't get the answer he wanted he picked up meena's crystal ball and threw it ignoring the notable sound it made when it hit someone close by, the now even more furious man flipped meena's table over she simply sat there crossing her arms.

"I am not going to be made a fool of by some two bit desert whore now tell me where you got your information or I will make you tell me!"

The man looks down at her with anger in his eyes but meena stands her ground

"It is all in the cards sir"

The man has had enough he raises his open hand to meena to strike her meena sees this and her eyes begin to glow but she stops when she sees the man's hand get caught mid swing by another hand, the hand is from a young man probably no older than she is with green hair and blue eyes to meena he is very handsome but she can't help but wonder why is there a bruise on his jaw and was that her crystal ball he was carrying?

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

Solo was clearly angry with this man when he raised his hand to the girl something inside him snapped and all the lessons he learned as a kid about sticking up for girls came rushing at him all at once solo squeezes the man's arm for good measure which brings him to one knee when his goons start to move in.

"Stop right there either of you take another step and ill brake his arm!"

The goons stop in their tracks but are doubtful that he will actually do it, solo hands the crystal ball back to meena.

"I believe this is yours petty lady."

Meena hesitates for a second before she takes the ball, at this point she is glad no one can see her face otherwise everyone would have seen her blush

"I think your bluffing you won't dare hurt him unless you have a death wish"

Solo looked clearly annoyed he then preceded to take the man's hand and bend back his pinky finger until

CRAKE! "AHHHHH!"

"Will look at that his finger broke and don't I won't hesitate to brake the other ones or his arms!"

The man looks terrified at this while his goons don't know what to do.

"Wait wait you fool you don't want to do this I am a very powerful man in this city."

"That's funny because you look more like a bully to me"

"Just look around you boy no one here was willing to interfere with me until you showed up because they know what will happen to them and there family's if they do."

Solo looks around and sure enough everyone there avoided his gaze and looked down in shame

"You see you are fighting a losing battle here boy you are all alone even if you win you still lose because no one will help you when we come for you later"

The man believed he was getting to solo so did everyone else even meena her eyes saddened because solo's grip on the man's arm loosened till he let go, the man stood up and clutched his arm.

"Well it seems that you have come to your senses but don't think that you are off the-**WHAM**"

But before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by solo's fist colliding with his face and sent flying back into his goons the people stared wide eyed in disbelief meena was so shocked by this action she didn't even notice that she was now hugging her crystal ball to herself, solo just stood there defiantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy do you have no fear at all!"

"Nope none at all."

Solo stated this like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Why should I be afraid of you your nothing but a crook and a bully feeding off the fears of those who have already lost to much, that is what makes everyone else scared of you but I am not everyone else."

Everyone was at full attention when solo spoke

"Guy's like you think you are so tough till someone else comes along and actually stands up to you so I'm going to be that guy I'm going to show them how much weaker you are compared to them, I'm going to show them there is no reason to be afraid of coward like you….not when there are way scarier things out there."

Solo's face darkens as an image of his ruined village and psaro enter his head, everyone was inspired by solo's words many even looked at him in admiration while other smiled in approval at his bravery, meena's heart was beating so fast she placed a hand over it to try and calm it down.

"And how exactly do you expect to do that boy?"

Solo's face contorts into a sinister grin.

"Why the easiest way possible of course. BY BEATING YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!"

The man was scared shitless at this point and scrambled behind his goon's

"What are you two waiting for do your job and protect me dame it!"

The two goons stepped up to either side of solo and drew there weapons two large axes solo looked to this left and his right sizing up his opponents when he was done he smirked in confidence

"I would suggest you draw your sword lad."

"Oh don't you worry about me "tons of fun" you and your "other brother darrel" over there should just worry about your selves"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back the two goons now quite angry charge at solo getting ready to swing there axes but solo was ready the first goon to swing his axe brung it down in a vertical slice solo side stepped it and it stuck in the ground solo stepped on the axe blade and kicked off toward the other goon using his momentum to knee the second goon in the nose before he can swing his axe while he begins to fall solo kicks off his face and pulls of a 180 summersault with a twist in mid air to bring down a wicked axe kick to the back of the goon trying to pull his axe out of the ground and just as quickly as it started it was over. The gathered crowed were stunned one boy from the mountains had just defeated two of the biggest most dangerous men in the town and made it look easy. Solo stood up and looked over his handy work with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"And that my friends was done without a single bit of martial arts knowledge what so ever"

The goon's boss decided to take this chance to try and slip away but he didn't take but two steps before a smiling solo placed a hand on his shoulder freezing him in his tracks

"And where do you think you're going sir talks a lot?"

"Um…well…I was just"

He slightly turns his head only to see solo still wearing his smile but to the man his face looked positively demonic

"I told you I was going to beat your ass in front of all these people…and I am a man of my word."

(Five minuet's three bloodied and beaten bodies and a paid off guard later)

Solo was bashfully rubbing the back of his head as several people from the crowd were giving him praise and patting him on the back he clearly wasn't use to the attention he was getting, meena had just finished setting her table back up and watched as solo blushed from the crowds enthusiasm she just smiles as an idea accurse to her to see If solo's act of bravery was predicted in her own fortune, she pulled out her tarot cards placed her hand over them and began to concentrate soon three cards began to move out of the deck meena took them out and read them in the order she took them out, _THE COWERDLY SNAKE, THE DRAGON, GOOD FORTUNE_. To meena the snake was obviously the man that solo fought, but the dragon was new could it have been him she wondered, and what was this good fortune card suppose to symbolize?

"You actually believe in this stuff or is this just a way to make money for you?"

Meena jumped a little at solo's voice behind her she was so absorbed in her reading that she hadn't heard him walk up behind her she quickly turns to face him while quickly putting her cards back in her bag.

"Of…of course I do you can't exactly tell a proper fortune without believing in it your self"

Solo doesn't look entirely convinced as he looks down at her she only comes up to about the tip of his nose.

"What's that look for…you don't believe in it do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe in it I'm just not sure what to make of it that's all I can't really see how it works like I can with magic"

Meena seems to understand his reasoning and nod's

"I see you're only skeptical because you can't see it work like you can with other magic's."

"Yeah that's it"

"…..well…if you want I can tell your fortune free of charge."

"Hu really are you sure I mean it's just one coin."

Meena rubs her arm from behind herself and looks at the ground.

"Yes it's fine let's just say it's payback for helping me"

"Ha-ha well okay but I don't think you needed my help to begin with."

"Hum what do you mean?"

"I could feel your magic building when that guy flipped your table the only reason that I stepped in was to keep you out of trouble."

Meena was confused solo could see this and explained

"Okay look this may be my first time in a big city like this but even I know that using attack magic within city walls is strongly prohibited if I hadn't jumped in when I did you would have been in just as much trouble as that guy."

Meena had completely forgotten the no magic within the city rule she even had a big fight with maya when they first got to the city about it if maya ever found out that she was the one that almost broke that rule she would never hear the end of it.

"Oh my it looks like I owe you twice then if there is anything else i can do for you just ask and I will do everything within my power to make it so."

Solo looks at her sideways and crosses his arms in thought meena holds her hands together in front of her waiting for solo's response.

"Anything?"

"Yes anything."

"Hum….well before you tell my fortune would you take off that head wrap"

Meena looks a little shocked.

"My…my wrap…you want me to take it off?"

"Yeah frankly I find it annoying, and besides…I can tell by looking at your eyes that you would look much prettier without it."

Meena is taken back never has anyone said anything like that to her of all people she was currently very happy that she was wearing it right now otherwise solo would see her growing blush she starts to fiddle with it without meaning to.

"Is that a no then?"

"Ah…on I mean yes I mean…if…if that is what you wish."

Meena begins to remove her wrap when she finishes she folds it up and puts it in her bag solo gives her a once over and seems at a loss for words even some people in the crowed are whispering comments about her exotic beauty.

"If you want I can put it back on."

"Oh…oh no I was just surprised is all I mean I knew you were pretty but I think I just ate my words because you are downright beautiful."

Meena was fighting very hard to keep a blush from creeping its way onto her face…she was losing badly

"So how about that fortune hu?"

"Oh…yes please sit."

Meena takes her seat behind her crystal ball while solo takes the seat opposite her the crowd then surrounds them everyone seems to be interested in the brave young man's fortune.

"So any reason why you agreed to having your fortune told so easily even thou you don't exactly believe in it?"

"Well…let's just say an old crow said I just might get lucky."

Meena seems satisfied by this and nods.

"Would you like to ask your question first or tell your fortune first?"

"Well let's get the fortune out of the way I still don't know what to ask for my question"

"Okay…oh and before I forget."

Meena extends her hand to solo

"My name is meena thank you for helping me."

Solo looks at her for a second and smirks at her, he then takes her hand in his and gently bends it at the fingers.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance meena my name is solo (_kisses meena's hand)_."

Solo's action earn him squeals of approval from the girls in the crowed while meena blushed furiously, he wasn't trying to be charming that is just how he was told he should greet a women if she extends her hand to him honestly old man ray had some strange things to teach him sometimes.

"Are you okay meena you look a little flushed?"

Meena quickly retracts her hand

"NO I'M FINE COULDN'T BE BETTER!"

Solo takes her word for it as he watches her hover her hands over her crystal ball. Nothing happens for I minuet and it is deafly quiet even the crowed isn't saying anything but then meena's eyes widen as what looks like a storm cloud forms in the ball.

"Meena…is that suppose to happen?"

"This has never happened before I am not sure I can…"

Meena is cut off when her ball levitates off the table she continues starring into it looking for something the crowed gasps in awe at the spectacle and then in a single burst of light the storm clouds inside the ball are gone replaced by a blinding light that only seems to get brighter, but the light soon fades and the ball comes gently back down to the table meena is starring wide eyed at the ball when she slowly looks to solo as she speaks.

_As darkness fall's to encroach the light all will be engulfed by evils might but with the birth of shadow comes a single becan of hope the warrior armed with the dragons flame with the power to pierce and burn the night shall rise with the chosen few to smite the evil blight, may evil fear the dragon warrior's mighty roar._

"…_._I…don't get it"

Solo really did not know what just happened but he knew it once again had something to do with him being the dragon warrior. But before he could ask anything meena practically tackled him out of his chair to the ground everyone around them watched in anticipation at what was happening mothers covered their kids eyes, men tried to get in closer and many girls and woman were blushing and covering their mouths while saying things like(she's so bold) or (she wouldn't do that here would she), but meena was indeed stratling solo on the ground he couldn't say anything he was so flabbergasted meena was now face to face with solo looking for something.

"Silted pupils"

She opens his mouth

"Fangs replaced the canines"

She moves to his chest takes off his belt and lifts his shirt and tunic over his head revealing his birth mark and all its glory she gazed wide eyed at the mark she was so close to it that she could have licked it if she wanted to but instead she slowly brang her hands down from his shirt to his chest and began tracing solo's birth mark. Unbeknownst to her these actions were confusing the hell out of solo.

"I found you…I finally found you!"

Meena yanked solo up off the ground still stratling his lower half and pulled his shirt and tunic back down.

"I can't believe it you are the dragon warrior I can't till you haw relieved I am that I finally found you my sister and I were going to leave tomorrow and with all the"

(Five more minutes of nonstop talking later)

Solo was really annoyed right now and plenty confused and he doesn't like being both at the same time and meena's rambling wasn't helping any and that was around the time he decided to cover her mouth.

CLAMP "meena…slow…down…now I am going to let go now will you stay calm if I do?"

Meena nods

"Good girl"

Solo removes his hand and leans back on his hands meena is still stratling his lower half.

"I am truly sorry I was just so excited that I couldn't control myself my sister and I have been searching for you."

Solo raises an eyebrow

"For me?"

"Yes so please forgive my rudeness just this once"

Solo gives and exhausted sigh

"It's okay…it's just next time you decide to do this give me a little warning…or at least buy me dinner first."

"Buy you…dinner?"

It was then that meena's current situation dawned on her her eyes widened in horror as she noticed the crowed of people watching her all with flushed faces some woman even had a trickle of blood coming out of their noses. She then noticed just how close she and solo were and the intament position they were in she blushes red as a tomato solo half expected steam to come out of her ears. Meena quickly gets up and gathers her things off the table the last thing she gets is her crystal ball she quietly glares at it for a moment and whispers "this is all your fault" to it as she shoves it into her bag she then turns to the people forcing the biggest smile she can and speaks.

"I am sorry everyone but that is all the time I have today to tell fortunes but thank you all for coming today."

Meena turns toward solo just as he was putting his belt back on she grabs his hand and quit literally starts dragging him with her down a back alley several girls watch them retreat and one of them decides to yell, "good luck miss fortune teller!" meena yell's back "don't say that it's not like that!"

"Hay meena slow down your going to rip my arm off!"

"There's no time we have to find my sister and plan our next move!"

"What do you mean next move what are you talking about!"

"There's no time for now just follow me!"

"Well that shouldn't be too hard seeing how you're not giving me much of a…MEENA LOOK OUT!"

Meena had almost run out to a street and was nearly run over by a passing carriage solo yanked her back into the ally just in time but they lost their balance and solo ended up falling on top of meena in the ally

"Whoa that was close are you all right meena?"

"Yes…yes I think so…thank you again this is the second time you have helped me."

"Don't mention it I was glad to help."

Solo try's to push himself off of meena but his right hand touches something soft which makes meena gasp, solo looks down at her she is blushing deeply then he finds out why his right hand had somehow found its way to her left breast it was solo's turn to blush, then his hand spazes out and slightly squeezes her breast she moans a little.

"Ahh…lord…lord solo?"

Solo panics he didn't mean to do that…wait did she just call him lord? Solo backs off of her quickly and practically slams his head in the ground as he bows deeply to her.

"I'm…I'm sorry didn't mean that it was an accident I couldn't control it PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Meena sits up and brings a hand to her face as she looks away.

"It…its okay I don't mind…sense it was lord solo it is fine."

Solo peaks out from his bowed position at meena

So please don't bow its fine.

Solo gets up while meena is still on the ground fixing herself when she finishes solo extends his hand to her.

"What do you say we take it slow I'm sure your sister isn't going anywhere this way we can avoid getting run over and give you a chance to calm down."

Solo smiles brightly down at her unknown to him the sun was shining behind him and in meena's eyes at that moment he looked simply divine, she hesitantly takes his hand as he pulls her to her feet.

"If that is what you want…lord solo"

"Yeah about that please just call me solo there is no lord in front of that or behind it for that matter…now let's find your sister…by the way where is she?"

Meena narrows her eyes and looks away

"The…the casino."

Meena says this with a hint of annoyance solo doesn't seem to notice tho.

"Oh okay then let go to the casino but I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"What is a casino?"

(Fifteen minuets later)

"Welcome to the city of Endor king slime casino we hope you enjoy the attractions and if there is anything you need please feel free to ask one of us bunny girls for we are here to serve you!"

The hostess at the front felt it was necessary to yell this to meena and solo as they walked in solo's eyes were wide in amazement meena on the other hand wasn't impressed.

"This is a casino a pit of vipers and corruption."

"Why the hell is it so loud in hear and what's with all the machines?"

"There are many different things going on in the casino most involve people losing money by trying to win more from the machines and card tables."

"Hu well that's stupid sounds a lot like they lose more than they earn."

"That is technically the whole idea."

Solo steps a little further in the casino but when he does he is hit with a down pour of balloons, confide, and streamers, with a loud ringing sounding through the casino, it was purely comical the way he reached for his sword looking around is if he were under attack. Within moments he is surrounded by bunny girls while one walks up to him.

"Congratulations sir you are the one thousandth person to pass through our doors and as a token of the casino's thanks you are hear by awarded one hundred casino chips to be used at your disposal thank you again and we hope you enjoy your day at the king slime casino, the woman hands solo a hand full of chips and steps away while the surrounding bunny girls catch him in a big group hug, WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT SIR HAVE A NICE DAY!"

After it was over solo stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You were given a prize for walking into the casino."

"Really…I don't like this place."

Solo places the chips into his pocket

"So any idea where your sister could be."

"OH COME ON THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!"

Meena sigh's and points in the direction of the screaming

"Just follow the screaming."

Maya was not having fun not only was she down to her last chip that she used her sister's money to buy but she knew that I if she didn't win the jackpot with this last chip her sister was going to kill her.

"Oh dear goddess if you have any heart what so ever you will give me the luck needed to win this jackpot."

With that said maya inserted the chip and pulled the lever the reels started spinning maya clasped her hands together in prayer as one by one the reels came to a stop.

"Seven…seven…..STOP ALLREADY!...MINI DEMON!"

Maya started kicking the slot machine in anger then she just wanted to cry.

"That's it I've had enough ill never gamble again as long as I live."

"Well if that is true ill forgive you this time."

Maya jumped at the sound of her sisters voice and spun to meet her needless to say meena looked pissed her hands were on her hips as she gave her a cold glare….but who was this man behind her sister…green hair, blue eyes, rugged good looks…needless to say maya liked what she was seeing but she couldn't worry about that right now her sister was on a war path after all.

"Hay sis you will never guess what happened you see there was this guy."

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you maya I told you to go buy supplies and you promised my no casinos and where did I find you?"

Maya looked like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar

"Where did I find you?"

"In…in a casino."

"YOU'RE DAME RIGHT I DID!...sigh…but like I said if you mean what you just said about never gambling again then I will forgive you this time."

Maya seemed happy to hear this and glomped her sister in a hug.

"Thank you sis you're so understanding!"

"I know I know but enough of that there is someone you should meet."

Maya separates herself from her sister and watches her move to solo she raises her hand to him.

"Maya this is solo he is...(meena looks at solo and follows his line of sight she narrows her eyes puts her hand under his chin and raises his head to look maya in the eye's)..This is solo he is the one we have been looking for."

Maya's eyes widen, "really this is him are you sure did you check?"

"Yes he has all the sign's even the mark."

Maya gives solo a once over and smirks, "so you're the dragon warrior hu?"

Solo snaps out of his stupor at the sound of maya's voice

"Oh um yeah I guess I am."

Maya smiles and raises her arms above her head and strikes a sexy pose.

"Do you like what you see…mister hero?"

Solo can't take his eyes off of maya it is like she is hypnotizing him.

"Um…well…I…umm…what was the question again?"

Maya smiles and extends her hand.

"The names maya nice to meet you solo."

Meena was watching everything and for some reason is very annoyed.

Solo reaches for maya's hand and gently bends it at the fingers.

"The pleasure is all mine (kisses maya's hand)"

Maya brings her other hand to her cheek as she starts to blush she is use to men complementing her and giving her gestures but very rarely do they make her blush

"Oh my handsome and a gentleman sense were with him sis he can take care of us from now on seeing that we pretty much suck at taking care of ourselves."

"Only because you spend all our money in the casinos."

"I already said that I wouldn't do it again."

"Well forgive me if I am skeptical."

Solo decides to cut in.

"Awl come on meena she sounded truthful why not give her the benefit of the doubt"

Solo places his hand on her shoulder and smiles down at her, meena blushes and caves under his smile

"Well…if that is what you wish lord solo."

"Come on meena its just solo I told you that"

Maya watches this with keen interest she smiles as an idea comes to her.

"Wow sis you have already warmed up to him rather quickly one would swear that you two were an item."

Meena's blush grows deeper at her sisters words

"Wh…what are you talking about it's not like that at all!"

"Really you could have fooled me sis."

"I already told you it's not like that!"

"Oh lighten up sis I'm just teasing you just meet him after all it's not like he's touched you intimately yet…"

At those words meena looks away shamefully solo smiles nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"NO WAY!"

"It was an accident he didn't mean it really!"

"No fair sis were suppose to be sisters I want him to touch me too"

Solo was at a loss for words never in his entire life did he think that those words could be used in one sentence his male instincts were throwing the party of the century while his logical instincts were yelling at him to fix this wonderful situation. But before he could process anything maya grabs solos left hand places it right on her left breast at that moment solo's brain broke.

"Be gentle I am use to men looking but I don't let them touch. (maya smiles sweetly at solo)"

Solo's mind brakes a little more

"Maya wh…what are you doing to him stop that this instant!"

Meena furiously yells at her sister she still can't figure out why she is so angry but she is.

"Don't worry sis for situations like this men were given two hands."

Maya then takes solo's right hand and places it on meena's left breast (solo's brain is approaching meltdown)

Meena's face is beat red and she is frozen on the spot under solo's touch

"Lord solo…please…we mustn't."

"She's right my darling what do you say we go somewhere more private?"

And in that instant.

BLOSHHHHH…solo's brain dies and a fountain of blood comes rocketing out of his nose as he collapses to the ground.

"Oh my goddess lord solo are you okay!"

"Bwhaha wow I didn't think that would happen I just wanted to mess with him a little now that I look at him he is even cuter when he is sleeping."

"Would you stop that he lost a lot of blood because of you."

"Hay your partly to blame her too sis you know I never would have thought you were the submissive type sis."

Meena blushes a deep red.

"Wh…what do you mean."

"Oh please sis you practically put on the bow and sat under the tree for him the moment he touched you I've never seen you act that way to any man."

Meena says nothing she just knells next to solo and places her hands over his face as a green light emanates from them solo regains his brain functions and his eyes flutter open maya and meena both bend over his face.

"Ha-ha yep I'm dead all right bright lights are everywhere and there a two beautiful angel's hear to greet me."

The two girls blush at his lack I realization

"Well at least he's awake right sis?"

It takes awhile before solo is convinced he is alive but they get there as they are walking to the exit.

"Sorry again about that situation darling I just like to mess with my little sister every now and again I guess I went a little overboard"

"Don't worry about it maya and it's not darling it's solo so just…wait...little sister?"

Solo turns around and looks at the two.

"(Points to meena) little sister"

Meena nodes

"(Points to maya) older sister"

"Yep by two years is that a surprise?"

"Well…kind of…the two of you look so alike I thought you were twins…but even with that idea in mind I still thought meena was the older one."

Maya seems satisfied with this.

"You hear that sis he thought I was the younger one."

But meena is not phased by this in fact she seem pleased if anything.

Solo shakes his head at the two in amusement when he spots the jackpot for the slot machines 1,000 gold solo takes a chip out of his pocket and looks at it then looks at meena he then gets a wicked smile on his face.

"Meena come with me for a minute."

"Oh okay."

Solo leads meena to a slot machine as maya followed with keen interest

"Listen meena I want you to take this chip put it in the machine and pull that lever."

"But…but why lord solo?"

"It's just solo but that is not the point just do it I want to see something."

Meena seems unsure but does what she is told once she pulls the lever the reels start to spin

…._seven….seven….SEVEN…._

The king slime on top of the machine lit up as the alarm sounded and chips began to spill out of the machine, maya was in disbelief but still managed to jump up and down and hug her sister but meena was confused.

"I don't understand how did you know that was going to happen?"

"I didn't I just took a gamble."

"A gamble?"

"I saw you read your fortune earlier you had the good fortune card in your hand so I put two and two together and took a chance."

"Based on my fortune but you don't believe in fortune's"

"I DO NOW! And it's all thanks to you."

(A few hours later in a cramped hotel room)

Solo was looking around the small room it had one bed and one chair and one bathroom.

"Wow when they said that they would cut us a deal I could see why but is this really the last room they had?"

Maya flops down on the bed,

"I'm afraid so I think meena is still trying to at least get another bed."

But her word fell on deaf ears solo was staring at her body again her outfit wasn't very modest after all.

"Solo?"

"Hu what?"

"You were staring again."

Solo looks away blushing.

"Don't you have any other cloths…I mean that outfit is revealing."

Maya smirks at his discomfort and gets an idea.

"Oh…doesn't my outfit turn you on darling."

"Well…it dose but that's the point if it works on me than it will work on others too and they might get…ideas…I'm just worried that's all."

Maya did not expect that answer it had been awhile since any one other that meena had been worried about her everyone just assumed she could take care of herself…it was nice to know that someone cared.

"Well aren't you sweet but don't worry with my profession I am use to men trying to touch me but I have a trick to that."

Maya flicks her index finger and flame ignites from it solo raises an eyebrow at this.

"My magic element is fire and my fighting style requires me to move freely but like you say that outfit draws attention and fire is flashy in its self and most of that attention is unwanted but I can't tell fortunes like meena can but I have always loved to dance that is what I am good at so I charmed my outfit so that if anyone try's to touch me with ill-intent or dirty thoughts they would be burned as if by fire."

Solo seems impressed at this.

"But…sometimes I miss the contact of flesh on flesh."

Maya stands and walks toward solo he backs away until he hits the wall she is right in front of him now but she seems forlorn as she looks at him.

"You are the first one sense I charmed my outfit to be able to touch me."

She takes solo's hand and brings it to her face she closes her eye's and takes in his warmth

"That was ten years ago…and the magic in your body is so bright and warm… it's almost like a dream."

Solo can only look in awl at her she then rest her head under his chin and against his chest as she wraps her arms around him and brings herself as close to him as possible.

"So that's why…whenever you want you can touch me…however you want."

"….you don't say this to just anyone who can touch you do you?"

It was a simple question but with her personality solo wanted to make sure she reluctantly pulls away from him and gives a bright smile.

"Of course not I may like to have fun and I may flirt but I am no whore, I am giving you permission…well because I like you darling…I know that it is strange to say that after just meeting you just a few hours ago but…I feel like I can really depend on you."

Solo can only stare as she smiles, then meena enters the room.

"I am sorry I tried my best but they wouldn't give me the extra bed."

Meena looks between maya and solo.

"Did I miss something?"

"No just getting to know each other sis."

Meena seems suspicions but shrugs it off as she sits on the bed maya takes a seat next to her solo drops his gear and takes a seat in the chair in front of them.

"no doubt you are wondering why my sister and I have been looking for you lord solo so we will explain our selves now."

Maya reaches into a bag next to the bed and pulls out a large book and hands it to meena.

"Does it have something to do with that book?"

Meena looks at the book with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well sort of…this book belonged to our father within it is contained all his research but a section is missing we believe this is why the dragon warrior has been called back to this world the research was stolen by an evil man and given to the monsters in exchange for wealth and power this research will give the monsters limit less power and allow them to controlle the world."

"What is this research exactly?"

"It is called _THE SECRET OF EVOLOTION."_

A/N: cliffhanger sorry guys but I couldn't find a place to put the where do babies come from conversation you will have to wait till next chapter plus I have been writing this chapter for three days now and I want to post it so read review let me know what you think….dame this chapter is long guess I got carried away again.


	4. Chapter 4: We trust you

A/N: Okay after one wedding and a family reunion I can finally work on chapter four. Now I made some changes to the original story line one of which is Hank Jr won't be joining the group he will just head straight for his mentor after he hands over the horse and wagon. I won't share anything further than that but there will be a lemon…maybe two in this chapter so look out for them.

Chapter Four: We trust you

…..It was late and it was raining everyone in Endor had too of been asleep everyone except solo that is he was currently on the roof of the inn wearing nothing but a pair of old training pants and was sopping wet from the rain and covered in scorch marks he had a fierce look of determination in his eyes as he raised his hand to the sky.

"Focus….gather the energy to a single point….aim and release"

Solo's hand lit up with electric energy because of the rain and his wet body the energy was shocking him causing great pain making it harder to concentrate but the energy kept getting bigger and stronger until finally…BOOOOOM! The blast was stronger than normal but solo did not fall he brang his now severely injured arm down and looked at it till it was covered in a green glow and began to heal. Solo was not able to sleep at all that night not after hearing Maya and Meena's story it put things into a new perspective for him and it was unsettling.

"…the secret of evolution….the power to evolve without limit….but why….would they want to kill me now?"

"**You already know the answer to that those girls told you enough for you to put two and two together."**

Solo looked around trying to find where that deep snarl of a voice came from but then he stopped and narrowed his eyes he knew who this was.

"so it's you….you're my dragon soul" **I am you I always have been just think of me as a voice of reason within yourself **"I must be going crazy to be talking to myself like this"

**Believe what you want ether way you cannot deny that I am here. "**Yes well…." **What's wrong you want to ask something? **"….you are my soul as the dragon warrior which means you know about the evil that I am fated to stop…but what about the first monster that used the secret of evolution why wasn't the dragon warrior there when he used it?"**….ha-ha you ask a very good question you are right I be curios the dragon warrior wasn't there because he wasn't needed. **"what do you mean?" **the dragon warrior is only brought into the world when an evil that no other human can defeat is coming this demon Estark was smart he knew that if he used the secret of evolution to the extent that no human could beat him that the dragon warrior would come. Even with the secret of evolution at his command that was not an encounter he wished to have so he limited the amount of power he gained in order to keep the heaven's from invoking the dragon warriors birth and he kept the secret of evolution to himself in order to keep other monsters from doing it but in the end he was still defeated by humans but they could not defeat him they could only seal him away now the only way to release him is to evolve him further the heaven's predicted this and you were born. But the monsters are well aware of this they know you are the only one who can stop estark and that he is afraid of you so they need you dead.**

"I guess I should count myself lucky they already think I'm dead." **Ha-ha that's why you're up hear is it not trying to master the zap spells and more so you can challenge them we may make a hero out of you yet. **"You say that like it wasn't possible before" **before you didn't have any remaining bonds with people to protect now you have two of them. **"What you mean maya and meena I just meet them I barely know them" **give it time and it will grow hahaha…..**

With that finale message solo's inner voice faded leaving him alone in the rain.

"Sigh….great even my other soul is a smart ass must be karma coming back to bite me in the….ass" "who ya talking too?"

Solo spins on his heel at the voice behind him it was maya she stood several feet from him with a veil of fire above her protecting her from the rain she had her arms crossed and a small smile solo relaxed after seeing it was her.

"What are you doing up I thought you were asleep"

"Well I was but imagine my surprise when a loud noise wakes me up and you're not in the room….turns out you were responsible for the loud noise"

"Haha…sorry I couldn't sleep so I decided to do a little training."

Maya tilts her head to the side, "in this rain?" solo rises his hand to the sky again and begins to gather his magic.

"my magic teacher once told me…that in order to fully control and understand a spell you must feel its pain as well, using the spell in its polar element will inflict that pain on you…if you can overcome that pain and master the spell in this way…then you have truly mastered it….or so I was taught."

Solo again loses control…BOOOOM!...he begins to heal his arm again

"that's a dangerous way to master a spell….but your teacher sounds like he knew what he was talking about…Zell was his name right?"

Solo had told the girls his story about how he grew up and what had happened to his home they listened intently like a child would a fairy tale, they in turn told him there's about their life their mother their father's death about Balzac and about how hard it was for them to survive on their own for so long solo truly felt their sorrow even if they didn't show it.

"Yeah…he was a good man…um…elf strict but good…nothing like your mother thou she sounds like his opposite in a lot of way's"

Maya's eyes lit up at the mention of her mother according to both girls their mother was the one they inherited there magical ability's from she was also a dancer and a fortune teller for some desert show that they worked at for awhile until she fell in love with their father and she moved to the place that is now their home town. She taught the both of them different thing's depending on what they were good at and what they had the talent for apparently the crystal ball that meena uses belonged to their mother and the jade jewels that hang from the girls jewelry use to be apart of a bracelet their mother wore. They were obviously very close to her.

"Haha well she was something else for instance she always saw the good in a person believing that no matter what anyone no matter how dark and twisted had a little light in them…but then she died."

Maya's face visibly saddened it was strange not seeing her smile almost like it wasn't possible.

"she caught a sickness that no doctor or mage could cure and just kept getting weaker….I still remember the day she died believe it or not I didn't shed a tear…I…I have always been seen as the emotional one but that day meena…she just cried so hard she just couldn't stop…"

Maya started to hug herself solo could only stare and listen.

"Why didn't you cry?"

Maya looked up to solo and gave a small smile

"because of my mother's last word's to me…she asked me to be strong…and to take care of my little sister…and…and to never stop smiling…she would always tell me that I had the kind of smile that could warm the hearts of those around me…she said she was counting on my smile to pull the family thou her death."

Solo sees the grip on her arms tighten he only narrows his eyes then a thought comes to mind as he moves closer to her and makes the veil of fire above her disappear which surprised her.

"Ahhh!...solo what are you-"

But she was cut off as solo embraced her she could only blush as she was pressed to his bare chest she couldn't help but admire his every muscle while in his arms she looked up at him his hair was sopping wet and sticking to his head and face she could only see one of his eyes as he looked at her with a sad expression.

"The rain will hide it."

Maya looked at him confused.

"it's just us up hear no one else and the rain can hide your tears… so cry you have gone on long enough without mourning your mother and father's death…"

Maya's eyes were wide with shock solo's words hit her hard and for some reason hearing him say that just made her want to cry tears began to form in her eyes and soon she couldn't stop herself as she buried her head in his chest years of pent up emotion came pouring out of her solo just stood there and held her as the rain washed it all away.

(Awhile later in the inn room)

Solo and maya were now back in the room maya was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her sisters sleeping form she had changed into a nightgown and had her hair wrapped in a towel solo sat across from her against the wall in a fresh pair of pants and a towel around his neck.

"I feel a little better now"

"That's good at least you got that off your chest"

Maya turns to meena and brushes a strand of hair out of her face meena is cooing lightly in her sleep she looks very peaceful

"when our mother died meena started acting more like her in an attempt to replace her like she was never gone but after awhile it just became who she is now I don't think she really noticed thou it was just a part of our mother that became her own"

Maya smiles down at her sister then turns back to solo.

"She and I are alike in many ways despite our many differences but we both like you solo that much you should notice.

Solo just grins

"What's not to like I'm a real charming guy?"

"haha that you are but it's going to be harder for us now I mean meena and I we are use to scraping by just for ourselves don't get me wrong the money you got us at the casino will last us awhile but after it runs out…"

Maya goes silent as she thinks of what to say next solo smiles and decides to put her worries to rest.

"I seem to recall you saying something about me taking care of you two back at the casino"

Maya seems surprised at this.

"Well yes I did say that but I was only joking I wouldn't burden you with taking care of us."

"Why not I don't mind "

Maya was at a loss for words

"as a man it is my duty to take care of the women that I travel with….my father and old man ray taught me that and they would haunt me if I didn't take to their lessons so don't worry I will take good care of the both of you as long as you want me too I'll buy you cloths, food, whatever you need you have my word."

Maya could only smile happily at solo

"Well then…I'll hold you to that promise then"

Maya then climes into the bed and pulls the covers over her but suddenly stops and gets a wicked smile on her face.

"Well do you want your first payment now?"

Solo raises an eyebrow.

"First payment?"

Maya pats the space between her and meena.

"yes payment for taking care of us I'm sure meena won't mind If we wake her so she can help me pay you with our body's, but we are both inexperienced and still virgins so please be gentle and we will do our best to satisfy you my darling."

Solo is beat red by now and stiff as a board but maya isn't finished yet she moves to meena and runs her hand along meena's leg up to her rear meena blushes and stirs in her sleep at this action and it didn't help when she started talking.

"Please…lord solo…not here"

"You see she won't mind she is even dreaming about you right now"

Solo stood silent for a moment before walking to the bathroom where a loud splashing could be heard after he walked in he then walked back out with his hair wet again and flopped down on his sleeping bag in the corner it took everything maya had not to burst out laughing.

"Good night maya"

"Good night my darling"

Maya lay down next to meena and went to sleep but solo was just laying there on his sleeping bag eyes wide open and he couldn't help but think.

"I must be the biggest idiot for not jumping in that bed…sigh…well looks like I really won't get any sleep tonight.

(The next day several miles away from Endor)

Solo and the girls left from Endor early the next morning they wanted to get an early start and according to meena there was a clue to what our next step should be waiting for us across the southern desert but getting there was tricky as they were now discovering they were traveling on a rocky terrain and I was hard to keep their footing. Well maya wasn't having much trouble she already had great balance and solo was use to rocky areas like this but meena was having trouble keeping up.

"Hay wait slow down I'm still back here!"

Meena was trying to find proper footing on the rocks and was falling behind solo and maya who were hoping from rock to rock like is was no big deal

"Come on sis we can't wait for you all day there is no beaten path to where we are going so you need to shape up and move like you got a purpose."

"Well you will have to forgive me if I am not a graceful as you are maya so just wait there"

Maya had her hands on her hips as she scolded her sister solo was putting his map away as he turned on them.

"Ya know I don't expect to get to the desert mouth till tomorrow there's no need reason to rush her."

"she needs to learn to hustle were not going to be following the main road all the time from now on so she needs to get use to this"

Solo knew that maya had a point but there really was no need to rush but no soon than that thought accrued meena tried to make a jump to a nearby rock and twisted her ankle and fell over

"Kyaaa!...ow "

"Meena!"

Maya and solo ran back to meena solo kneeled in front her while maya knelt beside her.

"Are you okay sis geez you're so clumsy"

"I'm…I'm sorry I was trying to hurry and I guess I…I'm sorry lord solo."

"Don't apologize for this you didn't mean too…and stop calling me lord."

Solo then gentle took meena's sprained ankle in his hand and raised her skirt above her knee and removed her sandal this surprised her a little as she slightly blushes and turns away solo is bending meena's foot to check the damage he can't but notice how smooth her legs are and how well she takes care of her feet he could tell that despite wearing more clothes meena's body was just like maya's very sexy but he puts those thoughts away and tries to heal her ankle.

"How does that feel is there any discomfort is my magic to raw?"

"n…no it's…so warm and soothing."

Meena's blush grows deeper as she shifts uncomfortable his magic wasn't just healing her it was as if it was engulfing her it felt so good she was starting to get turned on a little maya noticed this and grinned. She then put her hand on meena's shoulder and let solo's magic fill her as well maya seemed to enjoy it a little too much she was on the verge of feeling pure ecstasy. Solo didn't seem to notice so they were disappointed when he stopped.

"That should help so if you could…why are you two so red is it that hot out here?"

"NO IT'S NOTHING WHERE FINE!"

The girls answered that rather quickly and loudly but solo just shook it off as he put meena's sandal back on he then stood up and extended his hand to help her up.

"Come on let's see if you can stand"

"Oh…okay"

Meena takes solo's hand and tries to stand but as soon as she puts a little weight on her ankle she falls forward into solo's arms.

"Woe there looks like you can't use it just yet"

Meena looks up at solo and blushes.

"I'm sorry lord solo I'm causing you so much trouble."

Solo's eye twitches

"There you go again with that lord thing"

Solo then turns a around and puts meena on his back shifting his shield and his bag to make room for her and placing his arms under her legs so he can carry her meena is flabbergasted thou the whole thing and is so red maya can't help but giggle at her sisters confusion.

"Lo…lo…lord solo what are you doing?"

"Well you can't walk with your ankle hurt so I will just carry you till you can walk."

Meena is so embarrassed she covers her face with her hands.

"But…I must be heavy"

"Please you weigh no more than a bird"

Meena peaks from behind her hands

"re…really?"

"Yeah trust me compared to what I've had on my back your nothing but a welcomed passenger"

Solo then had a flashback from his childhood when old man ray strapped a bolder five times his size to his back and made him carry it to the mountain top every day till he could move like he normally would with it off of course It didn't help that old man ray would sit on the bolder the whole way. Thinking of this solo got a really annoyed look on his face.

"I wish you a week in hell for that old man"

"Hm? What was that lord solo?"

"Oh nothing but hold on to me tight I don't want you to fall."

Meena was hesitant at first but gradually wrapped her arms around solo's neck maya just smiled as her sister got comfortable.

"Should we slow down since you are carrying meena?"

"Don't worry about me I can keep up let's just keep moving"

"Sure thing"

Maya moves a little ways ahead of solo and meena as they start to move again it took awhile but they managed to find a road to follow meena was quite comfortable on solo's back her head was resting on his back and she could hear his heart beating in a steady rhythm it was peaceful for her.

"meena are you awake?"

"Oh…yes lord solo is something wrong?"

"No I just want to ask you something if that's all right."

"Sure anything"

"Well…it's about how you and your sister lived after your parents died…I know it's a sour topic but I need to know something"

Meena stayed silent for awhile before answering.

"Go ahead."

"well…maya told me that her outfit is charmed to keep anyone with dark thoughts from touching her and that she charmed it years ago but I did the math and found that maya and you both were barely even woman at that time….So I guess my question is…did you and maya…have a problem with being touched as children?"

Meena was silent and her grip on solo was getting tighter he knew his question hit real close to home he didn't push the subject he waited till she was ready it didn't take long.

"The land we come from does not have many strict laws and it has even fewer people and law enforcement to enforce them it's a poor country so even tyrants don't see a need to conquer it with what few recourses it does have. Crime and corruption run rampant and it took everything we owned after father died just to stay out of the orphanage and avoid being separated…the families in our home town offered to take us in but they were having enough trouble just supporting themselves we couldn't burden them with two more mouths to feed. So we decided to go to where mother use to perform before she meet father but when we got there we were turned away…said we were to young so for the longest time we lived on the street doing what we could to make end's meat but no one really pays attention to two little street girl's who will more than likely end up in the brothel sooner or later…but maya and me…we were considered pretty enough to be targets to a couple of drunks who happen to stumble on to where we were sleeping."

Meena was now shaking as her grip tightened even more solo knew she was crying he could smell her tears.

"You don't have to continue I think I understand"

"No…no I want to…they were disgusting and smelled of liquor and they were all over us I was weak back then and couldn't fight back but maya…she managed to draw both of their attention I couldn't do anything they hit her to make her stop struggling tore her clothes….they just wouldn't stop touching her…but we were lucky the hall owner herd the noises and came to stop them…after it was all over the owner recognized us…he said we looked just like our mother and took us in as a favor to her. Maya was hurt bad and slept for most of the next day but even when she woke up the only one she was worried about was me…even after all that she just kept smiling…but I have already lost my mother and father I am not going to lose my sister as well that day I made a promise to myself that if she was going to look out for me then I was going to do the same and more…she's my big sister…and she is not very smart…so…it's the least I can do to have her back no matter what."

Solo smiled at meena's words he has never had a sibling so he can't begin to imagine the bond that they share but he did understand one thing.

"The two of you are very strong and brave but I don't think your feelings are alone…I think that you are just as important to maya as she is too you I honestly think that she would be lost without you."

Meena looks confused as she looks at solo's face from the side solo just looks ahead at maya with a knowing smile.

"Just call it a hunch"

Meena wasn't satisfied with this answer but let it go she was to comfy right now and for some reason she felt lighter after talking to solo about the past. But suddenly solo stops his right ear twitches and he looks right meena can see his pupils' dialate to thin slit and she hears him growl in his throat.

"Maya quickly take meena and get to cover!"

Maya turns at solo's yell but doesn't argue she can feel solo's magic rising she rushes over and supports her sister while solo drops his bag and ready's his sword and shield.

"I will put meena some where safe then come and help you."

"No you stay with meena and guard yourselves"

"But you will need-"

"Monster's will use any tactic they can to beat a human enemy if they can take a hostage they will they know meena is weakened and will use that so guard your selves and let me deal with this…trust me I'll protect you both."

With those words maya and meena make their way to the brush line and hide the girls are both worried so they take each other's hands and pray for his safety.

"Oh lord solo please be safe"

"Hay comes on sis you saw the look in his eye there's no way he'll lose."

Solo stood ready as he looked listened and smelled.

"sniff…sniff…four no…five three fighters and two mages at least D class monsters…well my masters…this is the moment of truth this is where we find out if my training paid off."

Staying perfectly still nothing could be heard but the wind as it brushed against the tall grass. Solo's instincts brought his eye's to the left to see two frizz spells coming straight for him he lifted his shield and blocked them the impact caused a smoke screen to surround him solo's instincts kicked in again as the hair on the back of his neck stood up he turned quickly to block an attack from a wolf man with his sword he then quickly ran the blade of his sword down the beasts arm and beheaded it, escaping the smoke screen in a magic enhanced sprint solo was soon flanked on both sides by two more wolf men, then the teachings of old man ray filled his head "_remember most monsters are physically stronger and faster than most humans but almost always not as smart if they can match you when you are enhanced by magic then they are more than likely enhanced as well use this to your advantage usually another monster will enhance them so they don't likely know of the risks get them angry trip them up and wait for them to make a mistake their fighting style gets sloppy that way" _solo did as he was taught the wolf men struck at him from both sides but he just dogged, ducked, and back flipped as was required at some point he started to jump from beast to beast as they started to swipe at each other the high speed chase lasted till solo started running up the side of a tree, the wolf men were getting very angry now and they started to jump from tree to tree to catch solo but then they made a mistake when they jumped to the opposite tree at the same time and ran into each other, solo saw this as his chance and kicked of the tree and began to descend head first toward the falling wolf men and in a single stroke he cut both wolf men in half from the waist, solo hit the ground in a crouched stance before the wolf men's body's hit the ground his sword spotless and gleaming in the light, and his brow furrowed in a fierce glare, solo was now looking for the two mages, then his ears picked up on two rapid heart beats a little ways to his right. Solo sheathed his sword and shield and took off running toward them it didn't take long before a flurry of frizz spell's were upon him he didn't have to doge many they were poorly aimed, sloppy and weak he then remembered a lesson from his magic teacher zell _"traditional magic users tend to be very weak in close combat situations and try to keep their distance when facing one try to close the distance and physically attack them if you can otherwise get close and use magic regardless of whether or not they can use magic it is still affective against them." _Solo narrowed his eyes further and picked up the pace he knew they were scared he could smell it, he could now see them they were small and weak but they both started to cast a different spell solo's eyes widened he knew this spell "…_boom…" _they launched the spell and it appeared for a minute like he was hit as the numerous explosions engulfed him. But he jumped at the last second and was now directly over the monsters his left hand charged with his own frizz spell, and he let it go the blast was big enough to kill the two monsters solo landed up right and unfazed as he turned around and surveyed the damage and the blazing fire with a proud smirk.

"Well…I think it's safe to say…that you guys trained me well…thanks…this skill will not go to waste."

A little ways away in the brush line maya and meena were….quite literally star struck their eyes were wide and wet with sparkling fangirlism never before had they seen something so cool no man as brave and daring and seeing him stand in front of that fire gave of the illusion that was standing at the lone victor of a great war tall and proud.

"he…he…HE'S SO COOL!"

Solo herd that yell and almost immediately started to smell something very sweet in the air he couldn't place it…but he wanted it for some reason he turned around only to come face to face with maya and meena they were looking up at him with their hands clasped together in front of them with a dreamy look in their eye's, solo felt like he was the main course in the buffet line with the way they were looking at him. But suddenly he realized where that sweet smell was coming from the girls it was coming from them but as suddenly as it was there it was gone it was the strangest thing but solo felt more comfortable with it gone.

"Lord solo…you were…you were"

"You were amazing my darling!"

Maya jumped solo and was clinging to his neck nuzzling him

"Maya please lord solo just finished fighting he is probably hurt or"

But as soon meena took a step her ankle gave out on her but solo was able to catch her and pull her up against him he now had maya in his right arm and meena in his left both were embracing this new feeling that was welling up in them as he held them close.

"Say girls what say we set up camp I mean the sun is going down and it will be dark soon so let's call it a day shall we?"

The girls look at each other and nod they both agree that today has been eventful enough.

(In a hollowed out rock crevasse along the road a few hours later)

Solo and the girls managed to find a camp spot frequented by travelers they set up camp for the night and meena volunteered to cook to make up for hitching a ride on solo's back for most of the day. Maya noticed that she was putting more effort into her cooking than she usually did and teased her relentlessly about trying to impress solo but despite denying her sisters accusations she was secretly very happy when solo asked for fourths maya again noticed that meena was practically glowing as she watched solo inhale the stew and bread. But meena got unnecessarily upset when maya started trying to feed solo after dinner was done were getting warm by the fire when they noticed solo sleeping against the far wall his legs Indian style and his sword rested on his right shoulder with his arms crossed his face motionless and stern the girls made their way to him silently as not to wake him.

"Even in his sleep lord solo is a warrior…truly inspiring isn't he?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of manly and sexy and after what I saw today he is plenty of both."

"maya please…"

"Oh come on sis you were thinking it to you just didn't say it out loud"

Meena glares at her sister but her eyes soften when she looks back at solo.

"he was amazing wasn't he?"

"no he was better than that sis way better"

"…we…we have to protect him…if there were any doubt in my heart about him being the dragon warrior then it is gone now he…he has to be the one who will save the world from estark he just has to be."

"sis…come on you saw the way he fought…and the look in his eye's…there is a dragon in him somewhere just begging to come out…he has the heart and the soul needed to save a world he is a friend to good and enemy to evil."

"Your right…and…I want to be right beside him the whole way…right there…with lord solo"

"me too…right there no matter what"

The girls watched solo a little longer before they both placed themselves next to him each of them placing their head on one of his shoulders and inter lacing there arms thru his and fell asleep in peaceful bliss. A little later that night once the camp fire had died a large pack of wolves were making their way toward the camp they could smell live prey they stopped at the edge of the camp they could easily see solo and the girls on the back wall the pack leader moved forward licking his chops but the moment his first paw entered the camp area solo's eye shot open the pack leader was instantly hit with an enormous amount of killer intent that froze him in his tracks. The pack leader looked into solo's one open eye with its thin black slit getting thinner as if solo was daring him to take another step the pack leader no longer recognized solo as a human but something much bigger and far more dangerous than himself in fact he could have sworn he could feel the growling breath of a great beast blowing off his fur. The pack leader and the whole pack all turned and ran with the threat gone solo loosened his grip on his sword and closed his eye to fall back asleep he was glad he didn't have to move he would have really hated to wake up the girls.

(The next day at the inn in front of the desert mouth opening)

Solo was looking out over the desert opening…it looked very hot out there but they just couldn't walk on in a tall fence and gait was blocking their way they decided to go into the in and ask the owner that proved to be useless.

"Do you have three pots of water?"

"No?"

"Do you have clothing that can cover your exposed skin from the sun?"

"No?"

"Do you have a horse and a carriage to get you across the desert?"

"No…hay why are you asking me these questions I didn't ask you anything yet?"

"I know but those are the questions that I ask after you ask me the question that you were going to ask me I'm just saving time.

Solo was about to say something…but he couldn't argue with this guys logic.

"Okay so if I want to pass thru the desert I need water, clothes, and a horse drawn carriage?"

"That pretty much covers it now there is a well out front where you can get your water, and lucky for you we sell cloths just for the desert let me guess three sets?"

Solo turns to look at the girls they both smirk and shake their heads no.

"Na we should be good."

"…you three are magic users aren't ya?"

Solo smiles at the inn owner.

"When I was younger one of the first things I was taught was how to emit my magic from every pore in my body in order to protect myself from the sun and other elements of nature, now I learned how to do that in the mountains."

Solo points his thumb over his shoulder at maya and meena.

"These two lovely ladies's learned to do it in a desert region and the one wherein hardly anything her base element is fire I can't even imagine how good they are at it."

Solo grins smugly at the inn owner and as if to prove his point maya starts swirling a small flame around her index finger the inn owner just shakes his head.

"Look son I'm not trying to keep you from going out there but there have been too many travelers going out there and not making it to the other side so in order to make sure people don't try anything stupid I set up the fence and made the rules on passing it for their own safety"

"I can respect that really I can but…where am I going to find a horse and carriage?"

The inn owner thinks for a minute until he comes up with something but seems hesitant to say.

"Well…I guess you could convince my son to give you a ride with his but…he has trust issues."

"What kind of trust issues?"

The sound of the front door slamming shut caused everyone to turn and see hank .jr with a very sour look on his face he walks right up to solo and gets right in his face.

"the kind of issues where you don't trust anyone, because in the past I was used and betrayed but my best friend he tried to kill me…so I killed him…does that answer your question?

Solo didn't even flinch but hank .jr walked away and up the stairs without another word. Maya and meena looked really peeved at his lack of respect.

"Well that was rude I should burn him…SECOUND DEGREE BURNS BABY!

"I agree with maya…well except for the burning part…he should be dumped in tar, feathered, and then burned."

Solo didn't know what was more disturbing, maya for yelling out her ill intent, or meena for stating hers as calmly as she did. But hank .sir had more to say.

"Please don't think badly of him he has been thru a lot we still don't know why he turned on him they both just decided to go to this cave one day and…only my son came back only a little more dead inside its difficult to talk about for him…they were best friends since childhood so the fact that he just turned on him is just…it's unreal."

Solo seemed to be deep in thought as he listened.

"…where is this cave the one where they fought?

The girls looked curiously at solo while hank .sir thought for a moment.

"Its a little ways toward the northeast from here ironically enough it's called the cave of trust but…hay where are you going?

Solo didn't give a response he just walked out the door with the girls in hot pursuit.

"Lord Solo what's the matter?"

"Yeah did he say something wrong what's up?"

"I don't believe it!"

Solo's response was strange to the girls but he explained himself

"they were friends since childhood and all of a sudden just walking into a cave changes that…I don't believe it…bonds like that are not just simply broken like that…something drove them to do what they did something unseen and I am going to prove it."

Solo was furious to say the least as he was hit with a vision of his family and friends from the mountain village.

"you can't break bonds like that by yourself…you need help and it is painful knowing that you played a hand in ending it and every day you wish you can ether take it back or try and prevent it from happening…I don't want to see that ever again."

The girls then knew what he was talking about and knew this was personal for solo so they said nothing they just nodded to each other in silent agreement and followed him.

(Inside the cave of trust)

It was pretty dark in the cave but there was lighting solo and the girls soon found that they were in a dungeon like area they knew that they weren't alone something was in there with them this much they knew soon they were at a dead end with a lever sticking out of the wall solo wasn't impressed.

"I don't like this solo this is to convenient if anything"

"Maya is right lord solo it's obviously a trap…but then again it could be a way forward"

"Theirs only one way to find out…I'm going to pull it ready your selves just in case"

With that solo drew his sword and readied to pull the lever, the girls did the same both of them charging their magic in their hands, and then solo pulled the lever.

… (CRANK…CLICK)…KYAAAAAAAA!

The floor underneath maya and meena opened up causing them to fall in but before solo could jump in after them it closed and the lever disappeared in the wall.

"DAME IT ALL!...MAYA!...MEENA!...ANSWER ME!"

Solo was getting angry and breathing heavily he knew he needed to calm down, after a minuet solo calmed himself and used all his senses to locate and find the girls.

"…two rapid heartbeats…there scared…and the smell of lavender and the desert…it's them there alive thank the goddess."

Solo then herd a wall open next to him revealing a set of stairs, he didn't know what kind of trick this was but he didn't like it but if he wanted to find the girls he had to play along…for now.

(Lower dungeon with maya and meena)

The girls had fallen in a conveniently placed pile of hay (how it got there we may never know) and were dusting themselves off.

"Well we now know what the lever does but wow sis I never knew you could scream so loud and it was so cute too."

"Maya now is not the time for jokes…and my scream was no louder than yours so don't even try to say that I was louder."

"Yeah yeah but it looks like we can get out thru these stairs we need to get back to solo."

"Yeah…do you think he will be all right I mean what if he gets hurt, or captured, or worse?"

"Come on sis this is solo where talking about here if there is any chance of anyone getting hurt captured or worse in this place it's us…I mean we do have a habit of getting in over our heads after all and to be honest I feel sorry for the one's that think solo can be caught so easily."

"…I guess your right but that won't stop me from worrying though"

"I know sis I may not look it but I am worried too which is why I want to find him as soon as possible."

Maya and Meena leave up the stairs unaware of the dangers that awaited them.

(Back with solo)

Solo was now I a wide open room he couldn't smell or hear the girls anymore so he was looking for the next place to go, but then he heard something and turned his sword at the ready he was surprised to maya and meena appear from the darkness.

"Solo my darling there you are"

"We have been worried sick about you solo thank the goddess your okay"

Solo slowly stood but didn't answer as he narrowed his eyes, in his mind something wasn't right, but maya was running up to him preparing to embrace him with meena not far behind.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you we thought for certain-"

But maya was cut off as solo swung his sword upward leaving a large gash across maya's torso she fell to the ground in a bloody heap meena froze wide eyed as she put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Solo…my sister…wh…why did you?"

"Here's what you did wrong one: maya's steps are a lot lighter than that thing on the floor, two: you got her smile all wrong you can't just hafe-ass a smile like maya'a, three: meena's eyes are way more gentle than what you are letting off, four: in the whole time I have known her meena has never called me just solo and no matter how many times I tell her not to she has always called me Lord Solo, and five: the both of you smell nothing like them you two smell like blood and death. Nice try but you are not meena and maya in fact you did a very poor job imitating them now cut the crap who are you?"

The false meena sees no point in continuing the charade and turns into a skeleton.

"Great out of the three who entered hear we get stuck with the smart one you're pretty good for a human but don't expect to leave hear alive"

But before the skeleton can draw its sword solo moved in on him at blinding speed ready to strike.

"SO…SO FAST!"

"So slow"

Solo loped of the skeleton's head in an instant he moved into the next all as the skeleton's body was falling to the ground now that solo knew what the plan was he could only hope that maya and meena would not fall for it.

(Back with Maya and Meena)

The girls were actually doing quite well like solo they were confronted with a false version of him and maya being maya hugged it causing her charmed outfit to burn it to a crisp now they were surrounded by solo copy but there reaction wasn't what you would expect.

"KYAAAAA! Sis look at all the solo's my dream of my very own solo harem is coming true."

"FOCUS! There monsters with lord solo's form…and don't say wired things when you're still a virgin it's unlade like!

Maya puff's up her cheeks and taps her index fingers together.

"Don't be so mean sis a girl can dream cant she…besides you have the same dreams I mean you do call out his name in your sleep and your still a virgin."

"Stop talking nonsense and start burning monsters!"

Maya wanted to continue poking at her sister but did as she was told and started her dance tossing frizz spells in large groups while meena cast her whoosh spell to cause damage and intensify the flames the monsters tried to fight back but they couldn't get close enough to them.

(Back with solo)

Solo like the girls was mowing down his opponents the maya and meena look alkies where no match for him he then heard a herd a loud explosion in the next room and went in he was quite surprised to see pile's of bodes that looked just like him. But he felt someone walk up to him from the side it was another maya, he raised the blade of his sword to her neck, while she pointed her index finger in his face ready to cast a boom spell.

"Ya know it was fun for awhile seeing a room full of dreamy hot guys…but now it's getting old and I want my real dreamy hot guy back."

Meena was behind her sister ready to strike, solo just smiled he knew these two were the real deal he lowered his sword and tried to reason with them.

"Calm down girls it's me…the real me "

The girls both raise an eyebrow at him and look at each other and back at him

"Prove it."

Solo thinks for a moment before he comes up with something.

"(points to maya)…you never cried when your mother and father died."

"(points to meena)…you promised yourself that you would get stronger to watch your sisters back when you two were assaulted as children"

Maya and Meena seemed shocked for a moment but held their ground.

"That means nothing for all we know you can read minds or something do something else to prove your lord solo"

Solo stands there for a second then puts his hand on maya's shoulder…and doesn't burst in to flames.

"Is that good enough?"

The moment he asked this he was tackled to the ground by two squealing girls, both of which were hugging his head between their ample bosoms the only thing going thru his mind at the moment as there soft mounds pressed against his face was "got milk"

"Ow solo where have you been we were so worried"

"It's so good to have you back with us lord solo"

"Well…I'm glad you girls are all right to but I would like to keep my blood from shooting out my nose again…if you don't mind.

The girls noticed solo's position and and quickly helped him up.

"Sorry solo I guess we got carried away"

"Please forgive us lord solo"

"No its fine as long as the two of you are okay then…then…th…"

"Lord solo what's wrong"

"Yeah you seem hazy what's-"

But before the girls get close solo grabs his head and screams in agony causing the girls to back away and then a voice from the shadows comes.

"**GYAHAHAHA! WELL THAT WAS EASIY ENOUGH THIS BOY MUST HAVE A LOT OF PENT UP RAGE OTHER WISE THAT WOULD NOT HAVE WORKED AS WELL AS IT DID."**

"What?...who is there are you responsible for this?"

"Answer her what have you done to lord solo?"

"**GEEZ THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT I AM RIGHT HERE AFTER ALL…BUT I GUESS YOU CAN'T SEE ME SO IT DOSENT REALLY MATTER. AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ABOUT HIM DON'T WORRIE TO MUCH I JUST USED A SPELL CALLED SOUL SWITCH ON HIM. WHAT THIS DOSE IS TURN HIS VEIWES AND MORALES INTO THE COMPLEAT OPPISITE OF WHAT HE WOULD NORMALLY HAVE THOUGHT IN OTHER WORDS YOUR LITTLE BOY FRIEND…IS NOW A MONSTER."**

With those words solo raised his head slowly he had a sinister look on his face the white's of his eyes were completely black while his irises were blood red the girls could barely even keep up with him when he grabbed both of their throats and slammed them to the ground on instinct the girls both placed a palm on solo's chest and prepared to release their magic.

"**CAREFUL GIRLS HE MAY BE MY PUPET BUT HE IS STILL THE REAL THING IF YOU CAUSE HIM HARM YOU JUST MAY KILL HIM."**

Maya and Meena hesitated and looked at each other nether of them wanted to hurt solo but right now they truly did not know what to do but that soon didn't matter soon a familiar feeling came over them solo was sending his magic thru them.

"**OH…HIS MAGIC IS MUCH HEAVYER THAN ETHER OF YOURS BY SENDING HIS MAGIC INTO YOUR BODYS YOU CANT USE YOUR MAGICS NOW AND HIS IS SO MUCH STRONGER THE TWO OF YOU CAN BARELY MOVE LET ALONE FIGHT BACK. HAHA WELL THIS WILL BE INTERESTING TO WATCH."**

The voice was only half right the girls couldn't use their magic with solo's in them but it also wasn't hindering their movement it was just like when solo was healing meena's ankle his magic was intoxicating the girls were on cloud nine they just couldn't get enough it felt so good.

"Ahh…I…I don't understand…ahhh…why does his magic feel like this if…gasp…if his soul is evil?"

"I think that…ummph…his soul has changed but…ahhh…but his heart is the same lord solo is still in there…somewhere.

Solo's dark smile grew his hands moved from the girls necks to their breasts and began to massage them tenderly the girls gasped as this and squirmed under his touch but he kept at it as he licked each of their necks and slipped his hands under there clothes and started to massage there naked breasts.

"Ahhh…solo please get a hold of yourself…gasp…please solo…not like this."

"ahhhh…lord solo snap out of it...ahhh…please this isn't like you…ummm…I…I don't want to do it like this please…lord solo."

But the girls pleas fell on deaf ears as solo continued his assault on them they no longer had the strength to fight him their pleasure just kept rising solo then yanked down meena's top and tore off maya's and started to switch off from playing with one girls nipples to licking and sucking on the others the girls could barely hold on as it was something within them was rising and they couldn't stop it. Solo then brought his hands down to their lower regions grazing his hands along their slim waists and round hips and all down their long curvy legs solo then forced meena's skirt up and placed a hand between their legs where he proceeded to gentle massage their womanhood. Both girls were holding each other's hands trying to brace themselves against solo's assault but nothing could stop the relentless waves of pleasure that engulfed them both. Solo continued to massage their pussy's till he found their clitoris's he then skillfully used his middle fingers to tease their clits while his ring and index fingers continued to massage their pusses' and his thumb's traced up and down their thin slit opening thou the thin layer of cloth that was gradually becoming more moist the girls couldn't take much more there moans of pleasure echoed thru out the hall's there breathing was becoming labored and their skin was glistening in sweat. Solo was now tired with playing with them he moved the cloth blocking their pusses from him to the side and slowly slipped two fingers charged with his magic inside of them both. This stunt drove them both to climax drenching solo's hands in their love juices but solo didn't stop as he started pumping his fingers in and out of them picking up his pace as he went, the girls were still trying to recover from their first orgasm but son found themselves lost in ecstasy once again the pleasure they felt was indescribable and it kept getting better as he pumped faster and stuck three fingers into them turning them from vertical to horizontal with each pump the girls were reaching another climax but then solo stopped. But before ether girl could react solo placed maya on top of meena inter locking their legs so that both of their pusses faced him. Solo licked the love juices from his hands with a sinister smile. The girls saw this but didn't know what he was thinking he placed his hands on maya's hips and disappeared behind them nothing happened for a moment until meena saw maya yelp in surprise son thou she was in ecstasy yet again. Solo was now using his tong on maya skillfully tracing here opening and nipping her clit then without warning he spread her open and licking her inside gradually going in deeper skillfully he moved his tong in and out of her and for his final move he focused magic at the tip of his tong and shot into her. This brought here to another climax as her inner walls collapsed around his tong after her orgasm she collapsed on top of meena but she was solo's next target as he spread her legs a little more he then proceeded to do to meena what he did to maya. Both girls couldn't believe this was happening right now they were being ruthlessly ravaged by solo a man that they truly respected and admired, sure they found him attractive, and they knew he was a good person, and yes they did think of being with him more ways than one but that was normal for young girls, but neither of them had ever been with a man before most men that they met usually wanted one thing form them that they weren't willing to give, but hear was solo possessed by a powerful spell making the two of them climax over and over again and making it look easy. Meena had climaxed again and solo rolled maya off of meena so that they were laying next to each other solo was licking up the love juices off of his face as he looked down at the girls they looked spent but he looked like he could go another forty rounds. Solo bent down on his hands and knees over the girls his hands on either side of there heads. The girls then noticed the large bulge in his pants…they knew what was next…but in their minds that was okay because when they looked at solo now they didn't see him as a controlled monster they saw the young hero that they both deeply cared for, both sisters looked at each other with tears in their eyes and nodded this isn't how they would have exactly wanted this to happen but they were going to make it work somehow. They both looked up at solo with gentle care in their eyes and tears streaming down their faces and they both raised a hand to his cheeks their actions confused him as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at them.

"…it's okay lord solo we know you're not yourself right now…but it's fine…because if my first time with a man could be with anyone…I would want it to be with you…lord solo."

"that's right…even now with your soul black as night you are still able to touch me…because your heart is pure…so if I am going to lose my virginity to anyone I want it to be to you the kindest, purest, sweetest man that I know…my darling solo"

Solo looked confused like he didn't understand them but he then felt something warm on his hands he got on his knees to look at them some of the girls tears got on them, as he looked at them something warm in his heart grew as images and memories of maya and meena appeared in his mind then of his friends, his family, and then their graves, solo's eyes widened as the memories flooded his mind then the large outline of a dragon appeared behind him and spoke.

"**Be gone dark shadow you are not welcome here."**

Solo's eyes returned to normal but he still seemed out of it the girls were now up and trying to cover themselves but still remained near solo little did they know he was within his own mind.

"What…what have I done…maya and meena…I did all those things to them."

"**There was nothing you could have done the spell that was used turned the demons of your past on you"**

"But…I should have got out somehow…they will never forgive me, never trust me again."

"**Enough! Give those girls some credit…they knew what was going on and they don't blame you for it. Now the question you need to ask yourself is what are you going to do about it there is still a monster in this room and you need to show him you are very upset at him for forcing you on those girls…now roar…roar so loud the very dungeon quacks at your might let that monster know just how angry you are…now…ROAR!**

"RAAAAAAAA!"

Solo's sudden roar was so sudden that it scared the girls hafe to death they never knew that a human could imitate the roar of a dragon so well, but solo's roar was so great that magic erupted from his body the force of it was so strong that the girls flew backwards and the monster that cast the spell on solo who had been using an invisibility spell to stay hidden had his spell broken by solo's magic. Solo was now glaring at the monster with massive killer intent.

"Y…you…what are you…you can't possibly be human."

"Oh but I am…and I am very angry"

Solo's whole body became charged with blue lightning bolts as he picked up his sword then solo charged him quick as lightning.

"This one is for maya and meena"

Those words left the magic wielding monster armless, as the monster screamed in pain solo raised his hand to the bastard.

"And this…this is for hank .jr"

Solo released his first perfect zap spell which left nothing of the monster behind. The girls were in awe at what they saw solo turned to them and gave them a victory sign and a smile. The girls knew for certain now there the solo they knew was back…then he passed out from using too much magic. The girl's imedeantly went to solo's side and tried to wake him.

"Lord solo are you okay…please wake up."

"Come on solo snap out of it"

Solo slowly opened his eyes to see maya and meena looking down at him.

"…hehe…looks like I still can't use it affectively…but at least I know how now."

The girls just smiled at him for trying to make light of the situation but his eyes softened as his smile faded.

"maya, meena…I didn't…did I…please tell me it didn't go that far?"

The girls blush brightly at his question but they knew he was just worried about them so they each took his hands.

"No…you didn't let it get that far lord solo…you wouldn't allow it."

"So don't you worry about us were big girls we can handle what you throw at us"

Solo was relived to say the least he didn't want to be accused of something he had no power over but he was happy he didn't take from them what could not be given back. Solo waited for the girls to fix themselves before they moved forward into the dungeon in the final room they found a human skeleton with a piece of paper and an amulet in its hand addressed to hank .jr, they also found that the room they were in was made of a strange metal that seemed to react to magic solo decided to take some with them.

(Later that night back at the inn)

Hank .jr was tending to his horse when solo walked up behind him.

"Nice horse you got there."

"…her name is Mary Lou and before you start trying to talk me into giving you a ride across the desert let me just save time and just give you my answer now…no."

"Haha…you are just like your father in that regard but I am not here in that regard…I actually have a letter for you…from Ben."

This got hank's attention as he turned to see solo hand him a letter and an amulet he took both and read the letter.

_Dear hank_

_I know you must hate me for what I have done but even now I barely remember what happened_

_But what I do remember I feel terrible for I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_But I will understand if you don't, I honestly don't know how much time I have left and I know that you may never see this_

_So I need to at least hope your family gets this one day. This is the amulet of faith the same one we went looking for I hope you can get_

_A good price for it and to say I'm sorry you can have my share…ill see you again one day my friend till then take care._

_Your friend: Ben_

Hank stared at the letter in disbelief as he looked at solo expecting him to explain and he did…of course he left out the parts concerning him and the girls but after all of that was done hank still didn't know why solo had to get involved.

"All of this is a little hard to take in...But why…why did you go thru the trouble to prove this to me."

"…because I know what it is like to lose those kinds of bonds…I know how much it hurts and how angry it makes you…I wanted to show you that your bond with your friend was never broken it was only an illusion…so now that you know the truth you can move forward."

"…hay…can I…be alone for awhile…I need to think."

"Yeah sure…good night."

Solo left hank alone and entered the inn he rented a second room from the girls but when he entered the room both were asleep on his bed they must have been waiting for him, but solo needed to be away from them right now so he went to their room and fell asleep on one of the beds. They may have forgiven him for what he did in the dungeon but one thing was for sure he had not yet been able to forgive himself.

A/N: Okay I wasn't able to fit everything I wanted to in this chapter and it is long enough as it is so I will try more in the next chapter so read, review, whatever. 


	5. Chapter 5: I can wash myself!

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but when you get three new and very badass games you tend to lose track of time and I still haven't beaten them completely but I am working on it so I would like to apologize to those of you that are actually reading my story. So for this chapter Solo is still beating himself up over what happened in the cave of trust, and the girls don't know how they can console him on it. But that is where two travelers that they meet in bath town give them some helpful advice. (I would now like to extend a heartfelt thank you to Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer for the use of your Dragon Quest OC's I hope you continue to read my fic's. And Vegeta the 3rd for the writing advice thanks dude. ) But as most of you know Bath town is a place based on a place that the Japanese culture has abused relentlessly in the name of perverted jokes funny antics and shameless adult content…and I am proud to say that I will continue that legacy in this American written fanfic! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed…well typing it.

Chapter Five: Bath House Mayhem, **I can wash myself!**

(Somewhere in a vast desert)

Solo was not a happy camper not only was he leading his knew horse and cart thou the dry desert but the magic layer that he put on his skin was barely protecting him at all. His intense mountain was not helping him here and it was pissing him off he could almost fell Zell laughing at him from the heavens above. That on top of his profusely sweating body just made him even angrier the incident at the cave of trust was still on his mind he had barely said two words to them sense this morning. He was also insistent that he lead the horse thro the desert while the girls ride in the back he sees his current predicament as a form of self punishment but he still feels angry. There morning was pretty fast paced Hank Jr. meet with solo and said that he was giving him his horse Mary Lou, and the wagon as a thank you for what Solo and the girls did said it inspired him to go and fulfill his dream. He didn't say what that was but he didn't care he was too dame hot to care right now, but unknown to him Maya was watching his wobbling form from the wagon while Meena was focusing on her crystal ball.

"You think he's all right sis I mean he hasn't said anything to us and…I think he is thirsty he hasn't asked for water sense we left"

"Don't worry lord Solo is still upset about what happened at the cave of trust but I am most certain that he will ask for water if he needs it"

Maya turns to look at her sister with narrowed eyes.

"Really….then why are you socking those white sheets in one of the water jugs?"

Meena had stuck a bunch of sheets in one of the jugs before they left and was constantly checking to make sure they were cool.

"…it…its common knowledge to keep ice sheet's on hand in the desert you never know when someone will collapse from heat exhaustion"

Meena puffs up her cheeks in annoyance, Maya however saw this as an opening to tease her sister

"only if that common knowledge keeps Solo safe right sis…I mean it would be terrible if solo were to die from the cruel desert sun…who knows you may even be the only one who can save him should that happen."

Meena tilted her head to the side as she imagined this Maya just smirked as she watched her sister's facial expression change and her blush deepen as she imagined more obscure things eventually she put her hands on her face and shifted from side to side with a big smile on her face. Maya didn't know what her sister was imagining but she was more than positive it was way off base from reality.

"He must be glowing in your head right now….that or there are four of him."

Meena snaps out of her daydream at her sister's voice and gets defensive right away.

"That's not what I was thinking at all…you…you shouldn't make assumptions like that."

"What…I know you weren't imagining spoon feeding him soup or something boring like that."

Meena looks down with a look of guilt in her eyes; Maya catches this and looks at her in disbelief

"No way was I right?"

Meena turns away and in embarrassment

"I didn't mean to think that I just thought…will I think that Lord Solo would look cute if he was sick…and I had to feed him…"

Meena was taping her index fingers together while she said this. Maya couldn't help but think of how cute her little sister looked when she was all flustered…so she pounced on her.

"Oh Meena you are sooooo cute when you get so flustered I could just eat you up"

"Maya stop let go of me, now is not the time to play around."

Maya looks at her confused and then gets a seductive look on her face as an idea comes to her. She then leans in on Meena and whispers.

"Would you say the same thing if you're Lord Solo was the one clinging to you?"

Meena lights up with a bright blush with those words.

"Lo…Lord Solo wouldn't do such a thing he is a gentleman"

"But what if he did…and what if he wanted to do dirty, naughty, nasty things to you, would you let him?"

"I…I…I…don't know."

Maya was grinning big at her sister's discomfort

"You don't know little sister well I wonder what you would do if he did something like…THIS!"

Maya grabs Meena's breasts from behind and starts to fondle squish and tease them.

"AHHHH! What are you doing stop that."

"MWHAHAHAHA! Its okay sis just imagine that it is lord Solo doing it…hay?...when did you get bigger?...by the goddess you are almost as big as me I'm so proud of you sis!

"THEN STOP TRYING TO CRUSH THEM!"

"No way if you rub them like this it will help them get bigger. You need to get as big as me quickly so we can sandwich Solo between us"

"Sto…stop your doing it to hard…it…it hurts."

"Oh you love it and you know it…and if it hurts that means it's working so we must do it more, MORE!"

"Nooooo! Please stop!

(Meanwhile outside the wagon)

Solo could hear the girls screaming inside the wagon just hearing them made him even more exhausted.

"How can they be so full of energy all the time…sigh…I guess old man ray was right girls really are a different breed."

(_Flashback: Solo 12 years old)_

"_All right boy today's lesson is about the most dangerous creature you will ever face in the world."_

_Solo sat in front of Ray awaiting his master's wisdom._

"_Today you will learn how to face…woman"_

_Solo face faults to the ground_

"_Women? What's so bad about them there no more dangerous than men are right?"_

_POW! _

"_Ow why'd you hit me?"_

"_For being stupid, women are a much different breed from men. For instance once a month they bleed for a week and don't die."_

_Solo tilts his head to the side in confusion._

"…_Your parents haven't had this discussion with you yet have they?_

_Solo shacks his head no._

"_Well then boy get comfy cause I am about to blow your mind."_

_The next few hours went buy as old man Ray told Solo the magical story of the bird's and the bees, on where Babies come from. And the horror story on why once a mouth every woman turns into a blood thirsty monster. Needless to say old man Ray's lack of tact more than likely caused some mental damage to a young Solo's fragile little mind. Because thru out story time Solo's expression changed numerous times in different stages._

_Beginning of the story, Stage one: Childish wonder._

_Men and Women's different parts, Stage two: Wide eyed disbelief._

_The birds and the bees, Stage three: Wide eyed cold sweat on the verge of freaking out._

_Giving birth, Stage four: Foaming at the mouth._

_That time of the month, Stage five: Passed out cold officially scared for life._

_The next few months were eventful the whole town noticed how Solo was avoiding every woman like the plague, and how old man Ray would just laugh like an idiot every time one got close and he would run for the hills. I got so bad he started living in the mountains at one point and refused to come down….ever._

_(End flashback)_

Solo looked real annoyed remembering that old man Ray sure made his childhood eventful that was for sure.

"Oh childhood memory's….how I hate them."

Solo continued the long trek thru the desert while maintaining a watchful eye on the area around them. But every so often he would turn to make sure the girls weren't causing too much trouble. Whatever they were doing in there he had to fight himself from taking a peak because it sounded sexy.

(Late night in a tall tower in a hidden village)

Psaro the manslayer sat behind a large desk his eyes locked on a crystal ball in its center his minion in front of his desk keeling in front of him sweat poring off of him. There was a black mist swirling in the orb and a greatly evil force was coming from it then a voice full of dark malice came from it addressing Psaro.

"**The Dragon Warrior** **has been dealt with Lord Psaro?"**

"Yes my master I over saw his destruction myself the task is done."

"**And what of the preparations for my reawakening?"**

"The Secret of Evolution is in our hands, and the bracelet of transmutation is on its way to us as we speak my lord."

"**Good…what about those who have seen the secret…have they been dealt with?"**

"All besides myself and Balzac who have seen the secret have been dealt with…but Balzac won't be an issue for much longer his usefulness is coming to an end."

"**HAHAHA good…out of all my followers you Psaro are the only one that I trust to keep the secret to yourself make sure you take it to your grave."**

"I am unworthy of your praise my lord I only aim to serve you till my death."

"**And you shall Lord Psaro…my new master of monsters."**

Psaro's eyes widen slightly from this he then bows.

"Thank you my lord I will not disappoint you."

"**I should hope not you are now my second you answer only to me and should you do your job right there will be little for you to answer for…take your new title in good health Lord Psaro and do not fail me. Especially now with the time of my awakening drawing near now is the time to show me just how loyal you are."**

With those final words the evil aura vanished leaving Psaro and his minion alone. The minion slowly raised himself up wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Congratulation's on your promotion my lord now you truly are the master of monsters not even the other lords can question you."

"But they will…at least until our lord is among us again then they wouldn't dare."

"But of course my lord now what will be your first order as the master of monsters?"

Psaro seemed to think on this as he closed his eyes and slowly opened them again.

"…I want our patrols to be on the lookout for any humans that are getting to close to our true agenda…I have a feeling…that we over looked something vital."

"Are you sure my lord it looks to me like everything is going rather smoothly."

"That is exactly why I am worried…everything is going to smoothly keep our patrols on alert."

Psaro and his minion turn when they herd the door to the other room creak open barely peaking out of the door was a young elf woman. She was small and petit in frame and build but her eyes were big and innocent and the color of the sky, her hair was light pink with a purple tint and wall well kept, and she had the palest softest skin that almost glow in the moon light. She was wearing a night gown that complemented her womanly curves but one couldn't help but worry that she might break if you touched her. Psaro looked at his minion and gestured for him to leave, the minion did as he was told and left the two alone. Psaro then gestured for the woman to come to him. She did and soon she stood next to him as he sat in his chair her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Is something wrong Rose? ...I didn't wake you did I?"

"No it's not that…but."

"But what Rose? …you can talk to me."

Rose seems to think on what to say and looks at Psaro with a serious face.

"Are…are you really going to go thru with this Psaro I mean if you do a lot of innocent people are going to die."

Psaro stay's silent as he stands as he leads rose back to the room.

"Rose we have talked about this…I am only doing what is best for both of our races the humans have been in charge long enough…now it is our turn."

"But Psaro if we just try and talk with them I am sure we can get thru to them somehow."

"We have tried talking to them Rose it has only ended in more violence…but now we do it my way and give them something to fear from use."

Psaro then sits down in a chair in the room and pulls Rose into his lap he was at least two feet taller than her which made her look like a child in his lap. She began to curl up in his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt…if you die…then I'll be alone again."

Psaro's eyes narrow as he grips Rose tightly to himself.

"I will not die and you will not be alone ever again…and soon you will have nothing to fear in this world…because I will make every inch of it safe for you to wonder freely I promise."

Rose then falls asleep griping Psaro's shirt tightly he stays like that watching her sleep, and cursing humanity for what it has done to her swearing his revenge.

(The next day Bath Town entrance)

Maya and Meena were currently standing in front of the town looking at it in amazement. Solo on the other hand was face down in the dirt panting for dear life even if he wasn't saying it out loud he wanted water badly.

"Wow this town is pretty neat right sis it's so colorful and the scent of water is everywhere."

"I will admit it is impressive…but why is everyone wearing swim suits?"

"Come on sis don't be a dunce this is a hot springs bath town ohhh I can feel the relaxing water already this is going to be great!"

While the girls were talking Solo had somehow managed to make his way to one of the pots of water in the back of the wagon and nearly downed the whole thing. Now that he was alive again he tied Mary Lou to the stables and walked to the girls.

"Hay girls why don't you two head over to the market and look around while I find us a place to stay tonight."

The girls turn on Solo to face him.

"Are you sure lord Solo?"

"Yeah don't you want to come with us…you can help us pick out swim suits."

"As much as I would love too I will half to take a rain check on that…there are a few things I need to take care of alone so…ill come find you two when I am done okay?"

Solo wore a bright smile but the girls weren't fooled he hadn't looked at them the whole time he was talking to them they knew the reason why and were sad that he wanted to be alone but couldn't find the words to comfort him.

"Well okay will see you later Solo."

Solo then turned to walk away and left the girls standing there when he was out of sight Maya kicked over a barrel in frustration.

"Dame it I couldn't say anything to him I get the chance to cheer him up and nothing comes out dame it I'm so stupid!"

"Now now that's not true…Lord Solo…just need's some time that's all…we just need to give him some space.

Maya and Meena have never had to deal with this before and thus did know how to fix it…if it could be fixed that is. Meanwhile Solo was walking down a lightly populated area thinking of a way that he could apologize to the girls without sounding like an idiot. Truth be told if he thought any harder he was going to end up hurting himself but then he remembered something his Mother said to him a long time ago.

"_If you really want to say something to a girl but don't know exactly what to say nothing gets the message across like a gift from the heart."_

"….thanks mom even when you're gone you still find time to help me out….but what the hell do I get them that is from the heart?"

Solo was then distracted by the sounds of hammering from steel on steel contact at a nearby blacksmith it was then that an idea accrued to him. Solo took the metal that he got from the cave of trust out of his bag and looked at it for a second before walking over to the blacksmith.

"Excuse me sir may I ask you some questions?"

The blacksmith stopped his work and looked at Solo with a soot covered raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you about your forge if that is all right.

(Some time later at the cheapest inn in town)

Solo had finished his business in town and managed to sniff out an inn that wasn't severely overpriced lucky for him this inn only had a few people staying in it and a hot spring. After finding the girls and taking them back to the inn they immediately wanted to go to the hot springs luckily they were separate bathes so Solo wouldn't be dying of blood loss tonight…hopefully. Solo was in the changing room when noticed someone else's gear in another basket.

"Hu looks like I'm not the only one in the bath…this guys chain mail is big he must be big…and what's with that sword?"

Solo was staring at the other occupant's sword with interest it was almost as tall as him with a curved notch at its base and a sharp curve at the top, with blue elfin runes inscribed in the blade. This sword wasn't just magical it was unbreakable Solo couldn't resist any more so he picked up the sword and swung it a few times.

"It handles well and is evenly balanced but is a little too big for my tastes but all in all very impressive."

Solo put the sword back striped down the rest of his clothes and wrapped his towel around his waist but just when he was about to enter the bath.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Solo's eyes narrower as he heard the girls screams reacting on instincts he charged out of the men's changing area and into the girls where he barreled thro the door to the springs ready to fight however he found to be an enemy.

"What what what's wrong where are they coming from, who are they, how many are there?"

The girls surprised by Solo's sudden entrance ran to hide behind him still wrapped in their towels and pointed at a red haired woman in the springs who was….moaning very loudly while touching her…rather large breast's.

"Lord Solo she's acting very strangely I think some unseen force is attacking her"

"It might be under the water ill boil the water Solo darling you hit it with a Zap spell when it comes out"

Solo dropped his fists he didn't hear a word the girls said he was too busy watching this red haired bombshell get off on….whatever the hell she was getting off on. But the girls started watching too when her moans got louder.

"Ooooh yes, yes, yes its soooo good master Coro! Ahhhh…Ahhhh…yessssss right there master Coro right th….hay don't stop!"

Almost instantly a large man shot up out of the spring griping the edge gasping for air.

"Gasp…gasp…Dame it Samantha I need air ya know you trying to kill me or something"

The women known as Samantha just puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"You had air fifteen minutes ago and I was almost there too"

"….well….I'm sorry I needed air right when you were about to climax next time I will be sure to die just so you can reach it."

"WHACK!...shut up Coro!"

Samantha hit Coro so hard he was now at the opposite end of the springs that's when he noticed Solo and the girls.

"Oh…um…oops I guess I'm caught."

Coro get's out of the spring he stands a good foot above Solo and after seeing this couldn't help but be a smart ass.

"Hehe…so…which side of the wheat field do you hail from corn feed?"

Coro just cracks a smile at Solo's remark.

"The side that has the wagon with the missing wheel and the three legged dog named lucky."

Coro extends his hand to solo.

"The names Coro"

"…Solo…nice to meet you Coro"

"Ha…and who might these two lovely ladies be?"

"Hisssssss!"

Both Maya and Meena hiss like a pair of king cobras at Coro while clinging to Solo who just sweat dropped at their actions.

"Easy girls he was just being friendly."

"Haha its okay know harm done."

Coro then noticed that Samantha was standing beside him giving him an angry look.

"Oh yeah…this hear is my partner Samantha"

Samantha then pushes Coro out of the way and shakes Solo's hand fiercely.

"Hello there it's nice to meet you that was really brave of you to come charging in here when you heard these two scream very noble indeed."

The girls pulled Solo away from Samantha as she was getting to close for their comfort. Seeing this Samantha raises her hands in defense.

"Don't worry you two I got my own see"

Samantha pulls Coro close to her but both guys couldn't help but feel like they were a part of a mine is better than yours contest.

"Say Solo let's leave the lady's to their bath I think I've broken the rules enough today"

"Yeah sure I was getting nervous anyway."

Solo and Coro both scratch the back of their heads nervously as they pull themselves away from their respective women. Both men did feel like being caught in the middle of a contest that they had no interest in. But that did mean the girls were going to just let them walk away that easily Maya and Meena were in front of Solo in an instant with big pleading eyes while Samantha had wrapped her arms around Coro from behind.

"Please don't go Lord Solo as long as you're here let me wash your back."

"Yeah and ill wash your hair…and your chest…and your legs…hehe and your."

Maya was practically drooling as her gaze shifted to the towel that was wrapped around Solo's waist. Solo saw this and instantly felt he was in danger….yet strangely aroused.

"I can wash myself thank you!"

"Awww come on it'll be fun."

Meanwhile Coro was having a similar problem with Samantha as she was nuzzling her face in his back.

"Come on Coro we can finish what we started later you're already here so why don't you stay and ill wash your back…and other parts."

"…spooning leads to forking Samantha you know that."

"Please Coro"

"…no"

"Please…"

"…no"

"Please…"

"…no"

"Please for the love of the goddess Coro stay…I want you now!"

Both men had really annoyed looks on their faces so to settle the dispute they both pointed to the doorway. All three girls looked and saw several Blushing Women standing there looking at them with keen interest silently wondering if something sexy and forbidden was going to happen in the springs. The girls dropped their heads in defeat as Solo and Coro left apologizing to the mob of women at the door as they cut thru them, needless to say they didn't mind since they were gazing at their well toned bodies the whole time. With the chaos gone for now the girls settled in to the spring and got comfortable.

"Sorry about earlier you two…I can get a little carried away at times…he is just such a big hunk of meaty bronze godliness that I can't help myself."

"It's okay girl my little sis and I can't get enough of our almighty hero ether"

"Maya don't say stuff like that people will get the wrong idea"

Samantha looks at the two of them and puts on a knowing smile.

"Do you two want to talk about it?"

Maya and Meena look at her with questioning gazes.

"I can tell something is bothering the both of you it's bothering your cute friend too. He didn't look at either of you the whole time he was in here…don't think I didn't notice that he was very tense the whole time. Maybe I can help I have experience when it comes to dealing with men's problems talk to me."

Both girls are hesitant at first but soon they open up to Samantha and telling her of their problem. She listened silently as the story unfolded and led to what happened in the cave of truth when they were done both Maya and Meena looked really sad the fact the Solo had distanced himself from them was very sad to them and it hurt deeply. But Samantha didn't look too bothered by it she had seen this before in many men and knew it would be okay.

"Okay listen you two Solo is the kind of guy….that needs to protect everything. And he feels like he failed at doing that you may have said that it was okay but to him actions speak louder than words. He needs to apologize to you two in his own way and he is still hasn't found out how to do that….so until he apologizes in his own way don't tell him that it is okay or that you forgive him. He doesn't want you to give him your forgiveness he wants to earn it…his pride as a man and as a warrior demands it. So give him time…to do things his way if you truly care about him."

Maya and Meena stared in awe at her the knowledge that she extended to them was just what they needed. They felt much better now that they understood what was going on in Solo's head.

"Thanks Samantha….you know your all right….for an over sexed nympho maniac that is right sis?"

"You shouldn't say such things Maya you don't know if it is true or not."

"I'll have you both know that it is perfectly health to be sexually active with someone you love. You to have a thing for the same guy so who knows if he is capable of handling the both of y…."

Samantha cut herself off right there remembering the story that Maya and Meena told her and seeing that they both had triumphant smirks on their faces. She no longer had the will to finish her statement.

"Sh…shut up both of you at least I don't half to share mine with anyone…."

(Meanwhile on the men's side)

"No way!...and they said it was all right after it was over?"

" nod's…"

"Whoa…my pride would have crumbled after that no wonder you look to negative."

"I'm not trying to be it's just hard to look myself in the mirror right now until I can apologize it's not easy ya know."

Solo and Coro were in their own little corner of the spring away from the other occupants sitting next to each other. Coro ran his hand thro his dark brown locks as he took in Solo's story.

"….suck's to be you right now ya know that?"

"Bite me I know that already so you don't half to rub it in."

"….Have you found a way to apologize to them yet?"

"….Yeah maybe….I just hope it will be enough I don't want to half to worry about this all the time."

Coro looked at Solo for second then rolls his eyes and slap's Solo on the back

"Owww! What was that for?"

"You're a blind fool you know that?

"Hu?"

"…those girls will forgive you no matter how you apologize to them…any one with eyes can see that both of them practically worship the ground you walk on. So give them a little credit the way that they look at you is the same way…That Samantha looks at me. Those two girls hold more than just admiration for you in their eyes."

Solo said nothing as Coro consoled him in a way Solo just needed to here from someone like him that he was doing the right thing. And that things were going to be okay.

"Thanks Coro I needed that."

"Don't mention it we've all been down that road before"

"Wow both of your bodies are almost exactly the same are you sure you two are not twins!"

"Nope were two years apart, but I am more toned than my little sister, she is much softer see!"

"Whaaa! Maya give me back my towel what are you doing!"

"By the Goddess your right her body is sooo sexy! ...Hay are her Boobs bigger than mine no way!"

"Ahhh! Let go don't squeeze them like that!"

"Na I think the three of us are about the same. See when you compare the three of us."

"Ohhh yeah I see almost the same"

"Will you too stop it everyone is watching us…oh I am so embarrassed!"

Solo and Coro had really straight faces as they listened to the conversation coming from the opposite wall. Which now had every other male in the bath fighting for a position to listen thro the wall, or peak thro it of over it. It was quite a site but both men noticed the wall was a few inches from coming completely off its hinges.

"Hay Solo."

"Yeah?"

"You know what is going to happen when the wall comes down?"

"Yep."

"…just making sure."

"CHRASH!"

And with those words the wall came down a cloud of dust kicked up but when it dispersed it revealed a mob of very angry women. With Maya, Meena, and Samantha (once again wrapped in their towel's) standing in front with their arms crossed. Solo and Coro knowing what was coming inhaled a deep breath of air at the same time and dunked under the water. Soon a light show could be seen reflecting off the water's surface as they both sat ready to hold their breath for as long as it took to wait for the danger to pass. As they sat there a slightly burned towel passed in front of them. That was a sign that they were going to be there awhile.

(Later that night)

Solo had managed to slip out of the inn unnoticed and was now back at the blacksmith shop that he had visited earlier that day. The shop owner was waiting for him by the forge and he looked very sour right now. Guess he wanted to get too bed early that night but that wasn't happening.

"Thanks again for letting me use your forge sir it means a lot."

"Not a problem kid just make sure you don't take longer than you said that you needed I still have a shop to run tomorrow ya know"

"Don't worry I am always true to my word"

Solo went to work on his project thru out the whole town the only thing that could be heard was the bang of a smiths hammer upon the anvil.

(The next morning in the girl's room)

Maya and Meena had just woken up and were now looking at Solo who was on his knees bowing to them deeply with two wrapped boxes placed in front of the girls.

"This is my apology to the both of you…please accept my gift…as an apology for my actions in the cave of truth…even if they were not my own."

"Lo…lord Solo?"

"Darling come on there is no need for this."

"Please!...please just except it…only then can I be worthy of your forgiveness."

The girls were stunned they didn't know what to say so they just the boxes and opened them. Maya's box contained a pair of glistening polished silver fans they were beautifully crafted and had powerful elfin runes inscribed in them. With red diamonds shaped rubies imbedded into each fold of the fans and phoenix feathers tied to a fire proof string hanging from the three corner ends of the fans. Meena's box contained a deck of glistening polished silver cards with their edges sharpened to a razors precision they two were engraved with elfin runes. However each card was expertly painted with a different tarot character and symbol on it just like her old deck and the back of the cards all had the magic runic symbol for M on them.

These gifts were breath taking but what really pulled at their heart strings were Solo's hands. They were bandaged wrapped and burned he must of worked really hard on them. Seeing this the girls were nearly in tears but Solo still had his head on the floor so he couldn't see.

"….I am so sorry….please forgive meeeeee!"

Solo's sentence was interrupted by two wailing girls tackling him to the ground (how they did that when he was already so close to the ground we may never know) if he wasn't confused before he sure was now.

"We forgive you Lord Solo we always will so please don't be sad anymore!"

"Yes that's right Solo darling so please let's just go back to the way we were!"

"Um….okay…thank you for forgiving me…do you two…like your gift's?"

"YEEEESSSSS! There beautiful!"

Solo wanted say more but found it nearly impossible to say anything while pressed between the valley of two beautiful girls ample chests…so he didn't he just lay there as the girls cried there hearts out. But Solo looked up just in time to see Coro and Samantha peeking thru the door at them. Coro gave solo thumbs up one that Solo gladly returned.

A/N: okay that is chapter five tell me what you think…now I am going to go play the lonesome Road DLC for Fallout New Vegas later.


	6. Chapter 6: I am not a pirate

A/N: Yes! Chapter six is up I tell ya this one was hard to figure out I really wanted to make meeting Torneko interesting. He wasn't a very popular character so there was not a whole lot of reference material that didn't completely make fun of him. So whatever I could find that was usable I made use of I want him to be useful to the group and not just be the guy that takes up space in the back of the wagon…..at least I hope not. On a side note I apologize in advance for not getting this chapter out sooner than expected my Internet has been going nuts on me so to apologize in advance I want to at least get one to two chapters out while I still have a good signal.

Chapter Six: I'm not a Pirate.

Solo and the girls had finally gotten back to normal if anything things were even better between them. The girls just love their gifts Maya couldn't help but dance around with her fan's with a big smile plastered on her face. Meena just held her new cards over her heart she looked as if she was in heaven Solo on the other hand was more interested in the shiny suit of armor on display in the town Cathedral the armor seem like it was professionally made but Solo couldn't help but feel there was something a little off about it was as if the despite the aura it was giving off it wasn't meant to protect anyone all.

"This armor is a fake the plaque says legendary armor but I don't feel anything legendary about it if anything the aura is just for show a way to draw in tourists. I don't care what anyone says this armor can't protect anyone and it certainly isn't legendary"

Solo scratches his head in annoyance while giving the armor a sad look. "Well it looks like our only lead is a dead-end but I guess that's to be expected it's not like I thought this was going to be easy damn looks as if we will have to search somewhere else."

Meena then took this time to approach the armor and examine it herself using her new tarot cards he started reading into the armor's past present and future.

"Master Solo if I may be so bold allow me to search and see if there is any possible way that this armor could have been switched with the real thing if so I may be able to track where it went next."

Solo looked a bit surprised as he watched Meena do her fortune. "WOW! I didn't know you could do that for items I had always assumed your power was limited to people. Again you surprise me Meena again I'm impressed.

Meena couldn't help but hold her head a little higher at Solo's praise. "This is really nothing special Master Solo this is actually a basic ability for all fortunetellers people were always losing things so helping them find them comes with the territory."

While she said this Maya had stopped dancing and looked at her sister with a sly face. "You say that sis but I can tell from here that you're blushing anytime Solo complements you get this real girly look on your face as if saying that if you died today you would die happy."

Meena immediately turns around to face her sister her blush a darker shade on her tan skin and growing darker as she rented angrily at her sister. "Stop talking as if you know what I'm thinking I never said anything like that you're just making up stories as you go along! So please stop that are otherwise Lord Solo is going to think I'm a loose woman!" After those words Meena immediately realized what she said and her face grew an even deeper shade of red. Her sister Maya couldn't help but laugh her sister tangling her words.

"**Ha ha ha ha** is that what you're worried about I don't think there's anyone in the world who can see you as a loose woman you're so uptight and serious that most people mistake you as a priestess and training you know the goody two shoes type the ones who stick their noses so high up in the air that they think they're better than everyone just because the goddess chose them it's a common mistake but still funny."

Maya was still laughing but she stopped whenever she saw that her sister was glaring at her then she immediately got the message.

"Oh...you're serious...I'm sorry let me laugh a little harder bwha hahahaha."

Meena was not at all happy about her sisters taunts but while the two sisters bicker amongst themselves Solo was examining the now finished fortune of the armor but unfortunately for him he couldn't read tarot cards but as he turned around to ask Meena if she could translate. He was met with a site that more than likely would've killed him if he had learned to keep his blood and his nose around this time both sisters were sprawled on the floor there clothes and hair a tangled mess Maya had Meena pinned underneath her both the girls look slightly out of breath and their clothing was showing off a bit more skin than it usually did it was obvious that the two were fighting but being as this was an important matter Solo chose to ignore it as best he could but it didn't help that he had to clamp down on his nose while he did this.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt your sisterly bonding I would appreciate it if one of you could translate these tarot cards for me if it's not too much trouble that is."

Both girls now currently embarrassed about being caught in a childish act pick themselves up and straighten themselves out before proceeding to stand next to Solo Meena then proceeded to translate the tarot cards reading.

"It would seem that you are correct Lord Solo this armor is indeed a fake but it wasn't stolen this armor is a direct copy of the original legendary armor but was replaced decades ago in order to fool anyone who would try to steal… it doesn't say where the armor was taken only that it was put in a safe place but other than that the reading gives no real direction on where we should start looking next even with this reading we may just come up with another dead-end."

As Meena gathered up her cards Solo crossed his arms and thought he went through all the trouble of taking the girls out to this Cathedral at night when no one was around only to come up with nothing to go on not so much as even an arrow pointing in the right direction at this point he was walking blind and he knew it. But just as he was about to think this is a waste of time completely he caught sight of something that he never thought he'd actually seen his lifetime a ghost came walking to the wall beside him and completely passed by him as if it didn't notice him at all to say he was shocked was an understatement but at this point he was more curious than terrified the girls however not so much. Both Maya and Meena were frozen on the spot their eyes as big as dinner plates and their jaws hanging open it was easy to tell this was a first for them.

"More flesh and blood comes steal the armor I see but you're wasting your time the real armor is far beyond anyone's reach by now you won't gain any profit from this so you might as well turn around and go back to wherever it is you came from there is nothing for you here not anymore."

This ghost was staring at the armor as if it were remembering something from the distant past Solo had a hunch but he wasn't sure this ghost may have been the lead he was looking for.

"I know it seems like we're here to steal the armor but I assure you that's not why we're here."

The ghost turned to look at Solo confusion evident in his face but at the same time intrigued it had been some many years since people had laid eyes on him and not fled in terror. He turned to face Solo completely intrigued by the young man standing before him evidently unafraid of the ghost that was currently standing in his presence.

"Oh really? Then why are you here tell me and I'll be the judge of whether or not I can give you a straight answer disappoint me and you will receive nothing."

"All right we heard that this armor was forged for the hero of legend by beings not of this world but this town had a hero who could wear this armor even if he was not the hero of legend we came here in hopes that this armor would give us information about what I must do on my journey and where I would need to go to complete you can choose to believe me or not but I guarantee you all that I said is the truth."

The ghost evidently unfazed by Solo's comments looked him up and down as if contemplating his words carefully.

"You speak as if you are the hero of legend if this is indeed true then you would possess the Mark… (Narrows's eyes)… do you?"

Solo taking in the ghost words proceeded to lift up his shirt to expose the Dragon Mark on his chest the Mark of the Dragon warrior. The ghost stared at the Mark for moment and let out a breath of relief (if a ghost can let out a breath of relief) then look to Solo again.

"At last you finally come to I have waited years for this day but at the same time I have prayed that this day would never come for your presence here only means that a great darkness is approaching our world and I can tell just by looking at you that you were not ready to face that darkness not yet."

After hearing that comment the girls finally decided to speak up both of them clearly angry at the ghost words.

"How dare you speak such blasphemy solos the hero of heroes the greatest warrior this world has ever seen or ever will see and you have the gall to say he is not ready to face, the coming darkness if you weren't already dead I'd burn you alive!"

"That's right Lord Solo was very brave with courage insurmountable there is no denying that he is the chosen hero is not your place to say whether or not he is ready we know for a fact that if he puts his mind to it he can do anything!"

Solo was very flattered at the girls coming to his defense immediately but he knew their words were not helping.

"Listen girls I know you're trying to help but you would have been much more convincing if you had said those words without cowering behind me I'm just saying you could've sold better."

Somehow during the conversation with the ghost the girls had managed to sneak behind Solo using him as their own personal shield against the ghost should it choose to attack or to simply just hide behind him as a form of protection from two girls who were obviously afraid of ghosts. After hearing his words the girls shrank a little bit more behind him knowing full well that he was right. Solo then turned back to the ghost.

"I know I'm not ready for the darkness that approaches I still have a long way to go and much to learn it find to be a challenge it I don't know how I know I just do I can feel it in my very soul that there are things that I need to do before I can even attempt at stopping this darkness but that is why I'm here I need to find where I have to go next I need to learn what it is I have to do so please help me."

The ghost stared at Solo intently as if trying to find his words the thing gave been when he knew that Solo was telling the truth.

"Very well you've won me over so I will tell you what I know but first let me introduce myself my name is Bladud and I am the previous owner Zenithian armor."

Solo stared at the ghost with a slight bit of amazement the ghost he was currently talking to was the hero who previously wore this armor but one thing was odd about this ghost words.

"Zenithian armor? That's the first I've heard of that term when does that mean?"

"As you may know the armor was not forged for me it was forged for you but despite what legend says I may have been the owner of this armor but never once was I ever able to wear it if anyone other than the hero of legend wears this armor they will instantly be way down as if by lead the armor becomes impossible to move them. As if it knows exactly who wears it and will not let anyone where it's unless it is the true hero is believed that if you were to where this armor it would not weigh you down as if she were being waited on by lead but you would feel lighter than air and give you the greatest possible defense this world has ever seen. I knew that when my death approached my enemies would seek to take this armor for themselves I could not let that happen said before my death I made arrangements to have the armor switched with a fake and taken to a distant land where it would be hidden and wait for the hero legend to find it."

To say Solo was surprised again would be an understatement and armor that was forged just for him eons ago for the purpose of wearing in battle against the coming darkness that he was to face but now one question remained where could he find it.

"If this is true then you must know where the armor is hidden any information you can give me about its whereabouts will be helpful."

"I'm sorry but I only made it clear that I wanted the armor brought to a separate country to be hidden in an area where the forces of darkness cannot claim it as their own...but I can tell you where it was sent. You will need to head south to the next town there you will come to a port you will need to pay for passage over the ocean by ship to reach the neighboring lands to the south but from there I cannot tell you you'll have to find a way to continue your journey from there for not even I know what happened to the armor after that this is all I can do."

Solo had listened to his words intently making sure he understood clearly it wasn't much to go on but at least it was something now he had a direction all he needed to do now is follow it and hope that somehow he would be able to find something if anything at all.

"Okay I understand I thank you for all your help we will make our way to port by tomorrow morning."

So then turned on his heel with the girls close behind but as soon as he reached the door he stopped for a moment and turned to face the old hero once again.

"You waited here all this time for me just so you could deliver this information I can sense that there is nothing binding you here not even magic I guess my question is. Why?"

"Young hero within your journey you will learn there are some things you can do by yourself but there are other things you need help with even the greatest of heroes needed a helping hand every once in a while. And you will also learn that in your journey things in the light are often not the same in the dark even heroes can be tainted and villains can be purified remember those words for I believe the goddess herself intended for you to hear them."

Solo stared at the old ghost for moment longer before exiting the Cathedral with girls close behind. Bladud stayed where he was looking were Solo once stood and said a silent prayer for the Dragon warrior for he knew there was a long and hard road ahead of Solo and that there was a darkness in his heart slowly growing greater and if he did not overcome it he would risk taking the line of the Dragon warrior forever. He then began to fade but his voice echoed throughout the Cathedral.

"You have the potential to become greater than anyone but first you must overcome the darkness in your own heart in the near future you will be forced to make a choice to either take your revenge or let it go for your decision will decide the fate and not just our futures but the futures of every generation to come. I pray that you are capable of making the right decision go with strength and honor Dragon warrior."

The next day at midday the town of Porthtrunnel

The port town was lively at midday Solo on the girls managed to reach it in a fairly short amount of time but there seem to be a bit of a problem though the ports are usually packed with great numbers of people but today there were more than usual even Solo who had never seen a port before in his life knew that this was not normal.

"Well I see a port but I think I only see maybe one or two ships here but it doesn't look like any of them are getting ready to leave port. Do either of you know anything about this.

Meena thought to herself for a moment before looking around the port as if searching for someone she then looked Solo with a response.

"It is strange Lord Solo but it seems as if the ships have not left port for quite some time and it doesn't look like any new ones have come in recently either if I were to guess there is more than likely something going on that is keeping the ships here and keeping new ones from coming in. But this would only happen under a serious issue such as sea monsters becoming more aggressive but this is not the proper season for that. We may need to ask around to see if there's any information we can get regarding this situation."

As soon as Meena finished talking both her and Solo was surprised to hear a man scream from behind them when they turned to see what was going on they found the man's hand was severely burned with my eyes staring angrily down at him as his buddies closed in on her.

"You damn bitch what did you do that for I was just trying to get to know you maybe buy you a drink and this is how you respond."

"I told you not to touch me that you would only get burned and I wasn't interested but you refuse to listen you reap what you sow after all you should learn to take no for an answer."

"A witch like you has no right to tell me what I can and cannot do with the way you're dressed you're just asking for it. So you need to be prepared to reap what you sow is going to be expensive to get my hand patched up I think you might be able to pay off the bill after working in the brothel for a few weeks an exotic girl like you used down the pool in a ton of gold."

The man in his friends were closing and even further around Maya but unfortunate for them they had no idea who they were going up against Maya immediately engulfs her body in flames causing the men who were drawing near her to immediately recoil from the flames burning them severely Meena and Solo just watched as the unfortunate victims of Maya's wrath groveled in pain beneath her. And that's when Solo got a brilliant idea and kneeled in front of the man who apparently touched Maya somewhere he shouldn't have.

"Like the old saying goes don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned or something like that. So what's the deal with you and your boys trying to give my girl hard time?"

Maya heard Solo's words and immediately started blushing bringing her hands to her cheeks she began to twist her body and ecstasy while repeating (he called me his girl) over and over again anyone who was around could've sworn they saw little hearts popping up out of her head.

"Your girl? Oh man I am really sorry I didn't know she was spoken for I swear."

Solo knew he wasn't trying to dig himself deeper grave and was playing it off as if he was trying to pick up Maya. But Solo knew better this guy was obviously a scout for one of the brothels in town so Solo was going to use this to his advantage if there's one thing that old man Ray taught Solo that he knew for certain was true there was at the criminals in every city knew more than the law did in given the chance he should take advantage of it.

"Listen I don't want to have to cause much trouble but if you don't want me to tell the guard about your activities I suggest you give me what information I desire it's obvious that the lawless trying keep whatever is wrong in this town under wraps in order to keep chaos from running rampant but I think that you might know what's going on. Here's the deal tell me what I want to know and I'll keep quiet about your activities hell even heal you and your buddies wounds. But if you don't give me what I want I would have my girls Maya and Meena burn you heal you burn you again and we repeat that process over and over again until you finally tell it what I want to know so do we have a deal?"

The crook immediately turned a few shades paler than what he normally would have been and as if adding fuel to the fire the girls were standing behind Solo with looks of malicious and ill intent evident in their eyes as if telling him that they will do it so he shook his head yes and immediately told every bit of information Solo wanted and as promised Solo had Meena heal their wounds and after several forced apologies on their behalf scampered away out of fear of being burned again. But that still didn't stop Solo from stopping off at one of the guard post and telling them about their activities. No one ever said he was actually going to keep the other half of the promise that's just how he rolls. Solo and the girls then stopped at a restaurant in order to plan their next move. Maya and Meena sat across from him at the table.

"Okay so the lighthouse was overrun by monsters and they're waiting until they can get enough men together too cleared out. That much I can understand you but still according to rumor that haven't been very many signs of monsters in the area. And on top of that the flames seems too been replaced with the flame of darkness this has bad influence written all over it. I mean what to these monsters have to gain by taking control of the lighthouse and tainting the flame it doesn't make any sense."

"It sounds like you're making preparations for something at least that's what it feels like we've seen something like this happen before back in our home country and if it's anything like that then this is not good Solo. We need to act now or we may miss the opportunity to cross the oceans."

"Maya is right Lord Solo is that black frame and the lighthouse is a beacon to the sea monsters and causes skin to become unreasonably aggressive making it nearly impossible for ships to cross but if we extinguish the flame than the oceans returned to normal this may be just an act of the monsters in order to maintain a form of control over the environment that is slowly but surely becoming there's. So acting now we can hinder their plan but at the same time it may cause an unnecessary amount of attention to be drawn towards us. But whatever choice you choose to make we are behind you 100% Of the Way, Lord Solo."

Solo takes in their words and thanks on them hard he knows this can't be a coincidence it is if the goddess herself is putting these obstacles in his way in order to test his resolve and it was working not only did he know that he had to go to that lighthouse is not just so he could cross the oceans but because if he'd left it alone the people of this land and across the oceans way would suffer greatly trade routes be halted and public relations would be severed this is something that needed to be done and with that note he made up his mind.

"Well I guess that covers it or going to the lighthouse and were going to replace the flame not just so we can cross the oceans but for everybody it effects as well. So I say we gather what equipment will going to need to head straight to the lighthouse but for now let's eat our food and gather our strength for the battle that is to come."

With his closing statement the girls nodded in agreement as their food arrived they enjoyed a peaceful quiet of their meal Solo was about halfway through his food when he suddenly felt as if there were something crawling up his leg. He bit back a little in order to see what it was only to find that it was Maya's foot creeping up his leg he looked at her from across the table but she expressed nothing about what was going on underneath the table she only kept eating pretending that nothing was amiss but Solo knew better. So he tried to ignore her best he could but it was becoming increasingly difficult as her foot found its way onto his thigh. It only got worse as he fell a second foot on his other side once again looking under his table he found that this foot belonged to Meena much to his surprise as well as his dismay he never would've seen her as the type to do something like this but he found that he was often being surprised by these two girls like her sister Meena showed no visible signs of being aware of what was going on under the table she too pretended as if nothing was amiss as she continued eating her meal but Solo was finding it increasingly difficult to continue eating his own. Especially now that both girls were grinding their feet up and down his legs Solo only had a fourth is meal left when you could visibly see him starting to sweat the people around him thought that he was sick if only they knew what was going on underneath the tablecloth it was around this time both girls decided to get a little bit more bold. As both of them skillfully began to rub the inside of his thighs how the hell they were that limber while staying so still was beyond Solo's imagination even visibly maintaining his composure was becoming much more difficult he didn't want to embarrass the girls by telling them to stop in a public place for himself it was becoming increasingly difficult even still just to keep from gasping Solo was mentally cursing his lack of self-control at this point. It felt so damn good he wanted to cry out in ecstasy about that time both girls started to show signs that they knew exactly what they were doing each of them had a light blush on her cheeks and an ever so slight smile on their lips. And then almost in unison both decided to get even more bold as her feet slowly began to creep towards his crotch he knew it was over for him if either one of them managed to get their so he slid back as far as he could in this chair which wasn't far enough as both girls closed in on his throbbing manhood. But as soon as they were within fairly even and inches reach of their target both of their feet collided with each other it was purely comical look on their faces once they realized what had happened they visibly tensed up as they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They immediately withdrew their feet from Solo and hurriedly began eating faster trying to ignore or block out what had just happened Solo however was very thankful there was no guarantee that he would have been able to visibly control himself any further if they manage to reach his groin and do the goddess knows what to him. He knew he was going to be needing lots of alone time tonight something that he's been needing excessive amounts of sense meeting these two girls in all honesty if the monsters were not going to be the death of him the two of them certainly would be.

Outside the city: lighthouse entrance

After a very awkward dinner Solo on the girls made their way towards the lighthouse it was a fairly quiet trip due to the fact that all three of them remained very quiet each one not wishing to bring up what happened. But what's done is done and they obviously can't take it back no matter how much they may want to or not want to depending on what they believe but that's their choice. But once they reached the lighthouse they were fairly surprised it looked nothing like a lighthouse it looked more like an old watchtower from an ancient war.

"This is some lighthouse it doesn't look much like one if anything it looks more like a dungeon. It's easy to see why everybody so skeptical about coming here unless they have a full force. Unless you know the terrain as well as the inner workings the group that has been here the longest is obviously going to have the upper hand."

"Solo I think we should wait until we know exactly how many monsters are in their if we're going to be heavily outnumbered were going to need time to think of strategy. It will just get harder if they managed flank us or worse yet trick us like they did in the cave of trust."

Meena was gazing intently into her crystal ball when she found what she needed she put it away and looked to Solo. "Lord Solo it seems most of the monsters within the lighthouse are currently located at the top by the apparent numbers it seems as if there are approximately 20 monsters total that's not including their boss. He appears to be a humanoid tiger monster with strong healing magic and powerful offense of capabilities the other monsters are of no real concern they only possess minimal capabilities as far as combat goes they can easily be dealt with."

Solo nod's at Meena's deduction and begins to think this through or he would've thought it through had it not been for someone snoring in one of the nearby groups of bushes. With curiosity getting the better of them Solo and the girls check the source of the noise and find them behind these bushes is a very chubby man with a large backpack filled with who knows what he had an empty lunch box next to him it was apparent that he had just got finished eating and more than likely decided to take a nap. Solo and the girls were a bit surprised they were expecting to see another human in this area.

"Well… he seems comfortable I wonder what he's doing up here?"

"Well it won't do to let him just sit here we should probably wake him up and warning of the dangers in the area if a monster comes by and sees him is as good as lunch. I'm going to grab a rock so we can hit him on the head with it I'll be right back."

Maya trots off to find a very large rock fearful that her sister might actually do it Meena chases after her to try and deflect her decision Solo on the other hand just picks up a nearby stick and proceeds to poke and pop the large bubble coming out of the chubby man's nose.

"(Yawn) … oh my, what time is it I think I might've overslept."

The chubby man proceeds to stand up and dusts himself off he then looks towards the sun in order to get an accurate read on the time.

"Oh my it looks as if I did oversleep it's pretty late into the evening." The chubby man looks to Solo as if he just noticed him "oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there is there something you needed."

Solo looks to the man in confusion wondering if he was really all there but then decides to let go because that is not a conversation he would wish to get involved in so he tried a more subtle approach.

"Sorry to wake you from your nap but I thought you should know that this area is pretty dangerous monsters have taken over this lighthouse and you sleeping here is pretty much just an open invitation for a free meal so I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Oh how very kind of you but I am fully aware of what's going on in this area for you see I have come here in order to bring the lighthouse back to normal."

Solo looked at the man as if he had grown a second head he clearly thought this man gone nuts.

"By yourself? You have got to be kidding me there's over 20 monsters in their and they have a boss monster to and from what I can see you going in there by yourself is suicide. I mean what were you planning on doing once you get in there were you going to hit them with that calculator on a stick."

The chubby man looks at the so-called calculator on a stick that he was holding a looks back at Solo with a smile.

"Well yeah kind of its gotten me this far I'll see what I could give me a little further and but now you told me there's over 20 monsters in their including a boss monster I'm beginning to think that perhaps it was a bad idea coming here alone all well too late now."

There was a large sweat drop on Solo's head he was beginning to think that this chubby man was playing tricks on his mind or just acting stupid but I did matter he at least wanted to reassure this man they he and his comrades were going to take care of this.

"Look don't worry about the lighthouse me in a couple of my comrades are going to take care of the monsters will have the lighthouse back to normal before you know it so you don't have to risk your life go on ahead and head back to town will take it from here."

The chubby man looked at Solo as if he was trying to figure them out as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. But after a moment he smiled at Solo content with what he heard and then proceeded to pull something out of his backpack.

"We'll that's very kind of you young man and if you insist I will do as you ask but in exchange I must ask that you take this with you."

The chubby man then Hans Solo an urn filled with ashes if Solo wasn't confused before he definitely was now.

"All right I'll bite and what is it?"

"These are called sacred ashes the mayor from the port town gave them to me before I left he said this is the only way to purify the flame within the lighthouse sprinkle the ashes into the darkened flames to restore them to their former selves."

Solo hadn't even thought about what they were going to do once they clear the lighthouse but monsters now that he thought about it he really didn't think through how they're going to turn the dark flame back toward normal flame he sure was glad this man gave him these ashes otherwise he be looking pretty stupid up there at the top of the lighthouse with all those dead monsters but no way to fix the flame.

"Um thank you I'll be sure to sprinkle them in the flame once we clear the lighthouse of monsters."

While Solo was thinking the man the mark on his chest began to glow a vibrant blue alerting Solo the monsters were near it was evident that the monsters within the lighthouse were beginning to move his pupil slit as his senses begin to height. The chubby man's a note of this.

"Are you all right young man is something the matter?"

Solo turned back to the chubby man as he scratched his head with a smile on his face. "No it's nothing that just happens sometimes I was kind of born with it."

The chubby man looks at Solo intently. "I see.…"

It was around that time Maya and Meena showed back up my out with a very large rock held in both hands above her head and Meena close behind still trying to convince her that this is a bad idea that's when they notice that the man was awake.

"Awww I wanted to crack this over his skull." Maya tosses the rock to the side with the disappointed frown "all well maybe next time."

The chubby man looked at the rock that she had tossed the ground with a very confused look on his face as if he were asking himself, she was going to do what with that rock, finding it hard to believe he chose to ignore it for his own safety all the while Meena giving off silent apologies for sister's behavior.

"Sorry about that she means well she just takes it too far sometimes. Honestly she didn't mean it."

The chubby man just smiled at Solo and waved it off. "It's no problem really but I do not think we have been properly introduced my name is Torneko Taloon and you are my good lad?"

"Oh yes my name is Solo I don't have the last name, and these two lovely ladies are Maya and Meena and as far as I know they don't have a last name either but that's just my guess."

Solo turns to the girls asking for confirmation of his words they nod their heads to let him know that they too do not have a last name.

"How very strange I have heard that there were countries where people did not have last names but I never figured I would meet people who actually didn't have last names this is quite new to me but it is also a welcome experience. I tell you what Solo when you're finished getting the lighthouse back to its proper working order come and find me at the docks if you are looking to get passage across the ocean I would be more than happy to carry you across my ship free of charge."

Solo and the girls looked very excited this bit of news.

"Are you for real I mean we can pay that's not a problem are you sure I mean I hear passage across the ocean is expensive as it is and we also have a horse and wagon we need to get across as well."

"It's no trouble at all in fact I insist upon it."

"Well thanks we really appreciate your kindness."

"Ha ha it's no trouble I already told you and please call me Torneko no need to use formalities I insist."

"Well will hold you to that will get this place cleared out and back to normal before you know it so I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"But of course I look forward to it good day to you now."

Torneko left the lighthouse area and straight back into the town leaving Solo on the girls to take care of the monstrosities that now inhabit the lighthouse now knowing that their passage across the sea was secure all he had to do was clear the one obstacle keeping them from crossing the lighthouse itself.

A while later atop the lighthouse

Several monsters were currently making their way around the lighthouse flame they were mainly just a gaggle of low ranking monsters that were there for the sole purpose of keeping numbers the major threats or to monsters known as flamethrowers they seem to be the second in command next to the Tigergram keeping that flame darkened and sure was their main goal but little did they know they were about to get a rude wake-up call.

BOOM!...I giant explosion echoed throughout the open area atop the lighthouse nearly every low rank monster in that small gaggle was eliminated from the explosion and amidst the smoke stood the figures of three humans to females who looks nearly identical and one male with the eyes of a Dragon.

"Well girls looks like there are three of them in three of us so how are we going to do this one-on-one or take them out together at the same time?"

Both girls looked at each other and gave off a small smile and spoke at the same time.

"Same time" Solo just smiled as both he and Maya fired off a flamethrower spell the two flamethrower monsters did the same all four spells collided against each other their power was equal that was until Meena used one of her woosh spells on Solo and Maya's flamethrower spells increasing their power output exponentially. Which severely overpowered their enemies spells turning them into piles of ash but despite all the fire that covered him the tigergram was still standing but before it could activate its healing spell it heard the clank of somebody sheathing a sword behind it. It turned to see Solo standing there with a broad grin on his face and then for some reason while still staring at Solo the world started spinning as it felt its head coming closer to the ground. It never did realize that Solo managed to behead him he didn't even realize he was dead until the last second.

After the tigergram fell Solo turned around and stood in front of the lighthouse flame he took the ashes he'd been carrying with him and began to sprinkle them into the dark flame immediately afterwards the dark flame returned back to a normal everyday mortal flame after a moment somewhere in the distance they hear the cheering of the townspeople as they celebrated the restoration of the lighthouse. But at the same time Solo couldn't help but think (well that was easy).

Solo and the girls managed to return to the town while the docks were still open so they wanted to take the opportunity to get a look at Torneko's ship. But when I asked around about his ship they were surprised to find just what ship he owned. Which is the main reason why Solo in the girls were currently staring up at the larger ship docked in the port.

"You have got to be kidding me he said he owned the ship he didn't say anything about owning a flagship this is just crazy."

"Lord Solo I'm beginning to think that this might be some kind of important figurehead I mean it would take a lot of gold just to construct one of these and it looks very high-end."

"Well if you're going to be traveling across the seas might as well do it in style he did say he'd get us across for free he gave us his word on it."

"Well am not saying he wasn't honest but I have to say this does seem kind of freaky."

They eventually made their way onto the boat with a saw familiar round man talking to the construction crew chief when he saw Solo and the girls he immediately waddled right up to them and welcome them aboard.

"Welcome aboard I wasn't expecting you to be here till tomorrow but I guess your curiosity yet the best if you and you wanted to see what you were going to be traveling on tomorrow so when you think very nice isn't it?"

Solo had a look of bewilderment on his face as he looked Torneko up-and-down the girls however were more interested in the artistic detail that seem to be going into every inch of the ship.

"Well it is nice but it is not exactly what I was expecting this ship looks like it cost a lot of gold and honestly I'm beginning to question whether or not I can trust you, what are you, who are you some kind of pirate?"

Torneko just smiled at Solo's comment. "I'm not a pirate...however it would be interesting if I was would it not but you have no need to fear. But to answer your question more accurately I am a weapons merchant so I guess you can count that is something like a pirate but not a pirate."

Solo and the girls were now in the Capt.'s quarters along with Torneko he had promised to explain himself and also wanted to relay information that he believed Solo needed to hear.

"So you mind telling me what this is about to just call us and hear all the sudden this kind of strange."

"Yes about that I'm sure that I already know the answer to this question but I feel I need to ask you directly so I will ask. Solo...you are the Dragon warrior aren't you?"

Solo didn't flinch at this question but both Maya and Meena were both preparing to attack if necessary for all they know they could have just walked into an enemy trap.

"Yes I am what's it to you do you have something against me."

Torneko sank down into the chair across from Solo as a white grin spread across his face. "No actually the complete opposite I've been looking for you for quite some time."

"Would you care to elaborate and don't think I understand quite well just yet."

"Well a few years ago I decided to go on a journey to fill my dream of becoming the world's greatest merchant and in all honesty that's going quite well there is not a land in the world that doesn't know my name. But there is an unspoken rule among us merchants in that rule is that if any of us ever get our hands on the sword that is to be used by the hero of legend we will truly be recognized in the world as the greatest merchant so in order to fill my dream I need to find the sword of the Dragon warrior but in order to get a hold of sword I would need to help the Dragon warrior in his quest and so here I am."

Solo relaxed a bit and the girls were no longer ready to pounce after hearing his words but then a thought crossed Solo's mind.

"What could you possibly do for me more or less how could you help me if the only thing you want for me is the sword that I'm supposed to wield in battle against the darkness and meaning for all I know the moment we find the sword you could jump ship with it and never be seen again."

"While this is true I assure you that I have no intention of doing so I mean what good is being the greatest merchant in the world if I play a part in the hero of legend failing his mission in the world falls in the hands of monsters and asked her what I can do for you I am a world-famous weapons merchant I can tell the difference between a real and fake authentic weapon as well as armors and other numerous amounts of items plus I have a ship I can get you across the oceans fairly quickly I have contacts and connections throughout the world. Oh and I also have this I think you might find it to be the most helpful item that I can offer you."

Torneko hands Solo a very old piece of paper but on this paper is a letter describing the location and whereabouts of the legendary Zenithian armor. Solo couldn't believe his eyes an accurate description on where every piece in the armor was laid out right in front of him but one thing seemed to be missing.

"It tells where the armor pieces and shield is but it gives no indication on where the sword might be are you sure this is everything?"

"If I knew the answer to that I would already have the sword for you right here but unfortunately no matter where I look I cannot find any more information on the sword I thought that maybe perhaps if you gathered all the pieces of the armor the maybe the location of the sword will be revealed to you at least that's what I thought."

Solo stayed silent for a minute as he stared at the paper and with a silent nod he looked back at Torneko with a smile.

"Torneko I would be honored to have your assistance in locating all of these items and I guarantee you that once my mission is complete I will personally hand you the legendary sword so you may be known as the world's greatest merchant."

"I would very much appreciate that but let me assure you I have no intention of selling the sword when it is in my possession there is only one person I will ever be able to use that sword and that is you."

And just like that Torneko join Solo on his journey he even admitted that he wouldn't be much help or assistance in battle but there were many other ways for him to aid any intended to do what he could and hope to the goddess that it would all work out in the end.

A/N: okay guys read and review you know the drill it's been a while since I've updated I know so cut me some slack if this chapter seems kind of wishy-washy I'm also working with a new program called Dragon which lets me speak out everything that I want to write and now that I don't have to type anymore I'm getting my chapters done a lot faster now all I have to do is get it to understand me better of you guys like it is.


	7. Chapter 7: This means war!

A/N: Every one calm down I am still alive….somewhat anyway. Okay this is chapter seven and in this one will contain babes in bikinis, fights on the high seas, Solo getting sea sick, and did mention babes in bikinis? But enough of all that now start reading! **BOLD PRINT MEANS THOUGHTS!**

Chapter Seven: This means war!

Psaro's war room.

"Please master Psaro I did not runaway we were utterly defeated there was no way we could…"

"Silence…." Was all a very angry Psaro said to quiet the terrified imp kneeling at his turned back.

The weak monster was the only survivor from the Port Town light house. He had returned to report what had happened, but Psaro was less than pleased to learn the monster ran away from a fight with humans to prolong his life. To Psaro that was an insult to all monsters for one of their own kind to run like a coward instead of fighting.

Psaro took a deep breath and began to speak. "I do not care how powerful they were the point is that you ran. You a monster ran from a fight with humans you discrace your heritage, your very race by doing such a thing."

Psaro turned and took a seat in his chair at his desk; he then nodded to his minion and continued speaking to the imp.

"But you are lucky; I am in a forgiving mood today so I will be merciful."

The imp looked up from his kneeling position with a look of relief, but Psaro was not finished.

"So I will give you five seconds to leave this room and if you are not out by then…you will die."

The imp was so stunned he did not make a move until Psaro started counting.

" Four…" The imp stands quickly and turns for the door. " Three…" The imp reaches the door but fumbles with the knob. " Two…" The imp goes into a deeper panic trying to open the door. "One…" The imp manages to get the door open. "Kill him…" Psaro's minion raises his staff and fires a bolt of flames incinerating the imp; he never even had time to scream.

Psaro's minion lowered his staff and faced his lord. "Thou I understand your reasoning my lord, he did tell us troublesome news. If he did not come here to tell us we would not have heard anything about this for at least a few more days. Perhaps you could have looked the other way?"

Psaro boredly rest his head on the back of his hand. "The point for killing him was not for the sake of killing, it was to send a message to the other monsters that cowardice will not be tolerated. When our lord awakens from his slumber I want him to be welcomed by a disciplined army. And besides…" Psaro gives a sinister smirk. "I did give him a chance to run."

After saying that a bulky Claws monster comes stomping into the room with a booming voice.

"If this is how you treat your allies then I am going to love seeing what you do to your enemy's"

Psaro's face adopts an annoyed look. "Shouldn't you be on patrol? That was your assignment for today."

The claws gave a wide grin. "Any low level monster can do that, I am here because I heard about what happened at the lighthouse. I think I can help you with that if you're interested."

Psaro quirks an eyebrow at this as the claws continues.

"It's obvious that whoever attacked was not from the town we have held that lighthouse for months without any trouble from them. And there is only one reason for an outsider to stick their necks out like that. And I think you know what it is."

Psaro's eyes narrow with his words. "Naval passage…"

The claw's grin grows wider. "Exactly the ones responsible shouldn't even be half way to the other side yet. If my boys and I leave now we can intercept them before they reach port. And show them what happens to humans who try and play hero."

Psaro sits up and looks at the claws with a questioning gaze. "And why should I send you and your lot to do this?"

The claws looked a little offended at this. "Because were bored and we need some action. Besides name one other group that can best me and my boys when it comes to catching a ship at sea."

Psaro looked at the claws for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine the mission is yours, make sure no one survives…not even the ship."

The Claws nods his head in confirmation. "Don't worry Lord Psaro I will personally see to it that the would be hero's heads are on your desk by this time two weeks from now."

With that the claws took his leave.

"I do not trust him my lord he has done nothing but stalk around in places that he shouldn't, I suspect he may be a spy for one of the other lords."

Psaro adopts his bored expression once again. "I know…it is obvious that he is up to something but there is no way to prove it. Nothing seems amiss, nothing is missing and neither he nor his group have been asking questions. If he is a spy he is not a very good one….or he is very good at covering his tracks." Psaro looks to the open window gazing at a tower in the distance.

His minion clears his throat to catch his attention. "Forgive me my lord but there is another matter that requires your attention." The minion produces a scroll from the satchel at his side and hands it to Psaro who begins to read it. "It is a report from the team you dispatched to obtain the…item…of interest from the northern countries."

Psaro reads the report with keen interest. "There being pursued…but it doesn't say by whom?"

"Yes my lord it only says three powerful humans, There zigzagging thru the country trying to lose them before returning but they are rather persistent."

Psaro thinks on this for a moment before standing and moving to the cabinet, sifting thru vials till he finds a certain one and tosses it to his minion.

"Have a messenger hawk bring that to them it is a powerful poison that can cause a slow and painful death to the effected but it is only enough for one so it better count."

"But why just one my lord why not all three?"

"That is the only one we have and the country they are in currently does not have the mean to produce the antitoxin."

Psaro sits back down at his desk. "Besides humans are predictable if one of their own is too sick to travel they will not risk it and stay put….but ether way the one affected will die. That is the price they pay for meddling in our affairs."

"I see my lord I will have this sent right away." Psaro's minion bows then leaves the room.

Now alone Psaro turn's his gaze to a single blooming rose on his desk. For a moment he does nothing but then produces a flute and begins to play a beautiful tune filled with magic.

Somewhere on the open seas: Maya and Meena's quarters aboard the ship.

Meena was busy going thru all the new information they had received from Torneko, while Maya was rummaging thru her travel bag.

"Maya what do you make of this, that merchant Torneko had all of this info, magic scrolls, maps, and all sorts of other things ready for us? Do you truly think he just wants to help and be known as the world's greatest merchant?"

"Sis you're reading too much in to this, besides you saw the guy he is more than happy to help; he is just way to jolly to be our enemy." Maya seems to find what she was looking for but catches site of Meena's bag and starts going thru it like it's no big deal.

"But what if it's a ruse if that is the case then Lord Solo may be in danger." Maya rolls her eyes from behind her sister.

"Would you relax do you really think we would be here if Solo didn't trust him. I don't know about you but that is all I need to know, if Solo trusts him I trust him."

Meena sighs in defeat at her sisters words "You're right Lord Solo is smarter than that it was foolish of me to think otherwise." Meena places her hands over her chest and closes her eyes. "Lord Solo please forgive this foolish girls untrusting way's"

While Meena was saying her silent prayer Maya found something of great interest in her sister's bag as a sly grin came across her face.

"Oh sis…what is this?" Meena turns her head. "What is wh-AHHHHHHHH!"

Meena was so shocked she shot right up out of her chair; Maya was holding a very provocative piece of underwear between her hands her ever sly grin growing wider.

"Purple lacey underwear?...sis as long as I have known you, my little sister has worn regular cotton panties never have you worn anything cute, least of all sexy."

Meena's face was now a very deep shade of crimson as she started to panic. "W-w-where did you find those?"

Maya's grin grows wider. "In your bag" Meena stomp's angrily. "You went thru my bag! Give those back this instant those are for Lord Solo's eyes only!"

Meena's eyes grew wide after realizing what she had said, and like a child who said something bad placed both her hands over her mouth for fear of saying something else that she shouldn't.

But Maya was not about to leave this alone.

"So this was what you bought back at Port Town, way to go sis buying sexy underwear just for the guy you like, mom would be so proud of you….can't say the same for dad thou."

Maya now placing the panty's on her head dragged her sister to the bed and sat face to face with her.

"Okay sis time for girl talk I need details how many did you buy and don't try to hide it I already know so you might as well get it out there."

Meena fidgeted for a moment before looking down in shame. "I replaced all my old ones with those new ones"

Maya's eyes went wide with excitement. "Whoa that's over twenty pair" Maya grabbed Meena's bag off the floor and started to go thru all her sister's new pantys, but stopped when she noticed something off. "Sis….where are your bra's?"

Meena looked like she was about to cry at that question and answered in a whiny voice. "They didn't have my size! The lady at the shop said I was way bigger than the other women in the country…sniff sniff…and that I needed a custom job done!"

Meena broke down crying at that point, which sent Maya into Big Sister Mode as she embarrassed her sister. "There there it's just a part of being a woman I have to make my own clothes too, maybe I can help you make some strapless bra's that fit you. Were about the same size now it shouldn't be that hard."

Meena begins to stifle her crying " That's not why I'm crying…sniff…I haven't been able to where my bra's for months now even before we meet Lord Solo. I am sure he has noticed by now that I haven't been using one I'm just worried he is going to think that I am a lewd woman I don't want him to see me in that way. My heart couldn't bare it."

Maya Pats her sisters head. "Oh is that all? Well don't worry about that I know he doesn't see ether of us that way least of all you your too pure and innocent he knows you're not like that."

Meena looks at her sister with a hopeful look in her eyes. "You…you really think so?"

Maya gives her sister a tender look. "I know so, and I think you do too you just need someone else to tell you, or you're not sure if you are right or not. But believe me it's true, I know my words may not amount to much compared to mom or dads but I have no doubt that is what they would say in this situation."

Meena seemed to calm down a bit and acknowledged her sisters word. "Thanks sis I needed that I guess I don't have as much confidence in myself as you do."

Maya gave a nervous look. "Well I am not that confident, and you and I are practically twins….by the way I know you bought the underwear for Solo's benefit but what gave you the idea to do that in the first place?"

Meena looked away in embarrassment before replying. "Well…ever sense what happened at the cave…I thought that maybe…sometime on this journey he might want to…do…that…for real so I wanted to wear something that he might like, and I had heard that men like sexy underwear so I….look is it so bad to want him to think I am sexy!?"

Maya gives Meena an amused smile. "No not at all but honestly sis you got a nice body, with curves in all the right places, that and your super cute; you just don't know it. My advice; if you got it flaunt it."

Meena began to fidget a little. "I don't think I can do that it sounds embarrassing."

Maya's eyes flash with a mischievous glint. "That is why you must do it, yet not do it at the same time using a tactic that all women have used sense the goddess gave the first women the idea. I am talking about the silent seduction of the swimsuit!"

Maya pulls from her pack two identical bikini swimsuits that seem to glow with a magical light. Meena now fully aware of her sister's plan backed away until her back was pressed against the wall a look of fear on her face.

Meena fumbles with her next words. "Wh-Wh-What are those!? What are you planning!?"

Maya's grin turns sinister. "You didn't think you were the only one who spent some money in port town did you? These are magical bikinis, garneted to fit any size women, and charmed to attract any and all men. With these we will have to find a way get Solo to stop looking at us, it's the perfect plan it can't fail. Soon my darling Solo will belong to us and only us MWHAHAHAHA!"

Meena was slightly disturbed by Maya's declaration, but secretly enjoyed the thought that her Lord Solo was hers alone that lasted until her sister's focus shifted back to her.

Maya raised her hands to Meena her fingers wiggling in anticipation of getting a hold of her."Now come on sis let's get changed into our swim suits and take claim over our man's heart...KUKUKUKU!"

Meena was terrified if the look in her sister's eyes. "Waa-wait sis isn't there another way, I-I'm not sure about this I don't think my heart is ready, no not my clothes please no, no, NOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile on deck.

Solo was in the middle of a training exercise trying to perfect his aim with the zap spell needless to say it was not going well. Torneko was sitting on some barrels watching him with some of the crew with great interest.

Solo charges the spell and signals to a crewman across the deck. The crewman then throws a bottle into the air, Solo fires off alternating zap spells from his left and right hands reversing its spin in the air each time as the spells barely graze the bottle until one bolt makes contact shattering it to piece's.

"DAME IT! I did it again why is this exercise so friggin hard. Dame you Zel I know you are getting a kick out of this right now aren't you?! I hope someone digs up your grave takes your rotting skull and skull fu…HURKKK!"

Solo did not have time to finish cursing his dead magic teacher, he found out shortly after bordering the ship that he gets sea sick. It came and went at the most random moments he would look fine at first then all of a sudden he would have the uncontrollable urge to hurl over the side of the ships railing.

Torneko signaled for the crew to return to their posts and made his way to Solo's little piece of misery. "I honestly don't see what the problem is you break the bottle every time. Or are you trying to break it in the first shot?"

Solo looks at Torneko with a face that scream's, (The hell you talking about.) "That's just it I am not suppose to break it, the point is to rotate the bottle back and forth with alternating bolts all the way up and back down without my bolts breaking it. It's teaches me to control, stabilize and regulate my aim and magic consumption, so the spell doesn't use as much magic power but still packs all the pow…HURKKKK!"

I took Torneko a moment to take all that in but he understood fully. "Wow…now that a think about it with a spell like that it would be much harder not to hit it than it would be to hit it. I guess it is true what they say, A true master of magic casts only the spell he needs, causing as little havoc and consuming what magic is needed. Your magic teacher must have been something else."

Solo who was still recovering from his most recent bout of sea sickness was slouched against the ships railing as he began to go thru his memories of Zel. "Yeah he was alright; he was an elf the funny thing is I can't seem to remember one time when that guy was actually smiling. He was so stern, but his wife…and my friend…his daughter, they use to tell me that would only smile when he was alone with them…I guess he was only truly happy when he was with his family."

Torneko nod's in understanding. "I can relate to that, there is nothing quit like being surrounded by the warmth of those who care for you the most." Torneko looks to the sky with a forlorn look in his eyes but they suddenly widen as he starts to shuffle around the deck as if he were trying to catch something. Solo watched in mild amusement as the round man seemed too shuffle aimlessly, and then strangely enough he made a dive to catch a rather large black box tied with string falling from the sky.

Torneko sits up with a rather happy look on his face. "It's lunch time!"

Solo was still trying to figure out what happened; he looked up to see a hawk flying in circles above the ship. "Did that hawk just drop a lunch box?...Who the hell is it from!"

Torneko was already digging into his lunch box but still found the time to answer the question. "Oh I didn't tell you? My wife sends me a lunch box everyday around this time by messenger hawk. So that way I never have to go a single day without my lovely wife's wonderful cooking. It's always so good I would be lost without her."

Solo gave him a look that clearly said that he didn't believe him. "Your married?...Since when, prove it."

Torneko handed Solo a photo from his pocket, it's showed Torneko standing in front of a large house with a young boy that looked a lot like him, and….a very attractive woman who was leaning into him while rubbing his large belly.

Solo chuckled a bit. "No way that's your wife; she looks way to good to be your wife…what's wrong with her?

Torneko sighs. "It's okay if you don't believe me, no one does until they see her, it is hard to believe that a round scruffy fellow like me, was able to win the heart of a beautiful woman such as her."

Solo raises an eyebrow. "So how did you do it?"

Torneko sticks his chest out proudly. "I didn't do anything, back then she had all kinds of suitors that were much better looking than me just lining up to try and win her hand. I thought I didn't have a chance in hell but then one day she shows up at my job and asks me if I would eat the lunch box she made. And before I knew it we were married, come to find out she had always liked me she thought I was funny and she really likes my belly. She says I am her personal good luck charm, so she would rub my belly every day for good luck."

As if to prove his point Torneko smacks his belly as it makes a drum like sound Solo could only stare in disbelief "…well…I've heard of stranger love stories, but I am glad that you have a family waiting for you to return home. So there okay with you going off on your own to look for a sword that no one has seen for thousands of years?"

Torneko scratches his head nervously. " Well not really but they understood, it has been my dream to be the world's greatest merchant and they support that dream they know that even thou it means that I will be away from them, they will still support me and my dream as my family."

Solo gives him a half hearted smile. "Your wife sounds like a really patient woman; I guess she would have to be if she is married to you. No offense but you look like the kind of guy who tends to cause more problems than you solve."

Torneko seemed a little taken back by that comment. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? I have gotten into a ton of bad situations and always gotten out with barely a scratch if anything I would like to believe that I am actually pretty lucky."

Solo gives Torneko an annoyed look. "It's that (ton of bad situations) part that gives you away. You're probably not as lucky as you would like to believe." Torneko shoves more food in his mouth and looks away from Solo. "Oh don't pout; I am just calling it like I see it you'll get over it. And who knows, you might even get the chance to prove me wrong."

Torneko gave a humph at Solo's lack of faith, so he opted to change the subject. "So what about you lad? I know you told me your village was attacked, but is there someone waiting for you out there?"

Solo's eyes narrow as his mind goes back to the day his village was attacked. "….No…There is no one waiting for me…not anymore at least."

Torneko studies Solo's expression before he continues. "Oh really…Then what about those two lovely young girls below deck, is one of them your special someone? Or perhaps both?"

Solo jerked and blushed a bit at what Torneko was implying. "What...Maya and Meena?...No it…it's not like that there just…friend's yeah that's right friends. There's nothing going on between any of us."

Torneko pokes Solo's cheek with his fork. "I may be any older fellow but I can read between the lines. You care for them, and they defiantly care for you. I have seen the way they look at you when they think no one is watching…or maybe they don't care who see's, but I have seen that same look in my own wife's eyes when she looks at me and are son. Eyes filled with love and passion, you would be wise to return their feeling lad. It's not every day a man has a women like them, let alone two show that much desire for him.

Solo let's Torneko's words sink in before standing up, he grabs some rope and ties it to the railing, he then removes his boots followed by his tunic and then his shirt and helm. Once he is done jumps on the railing and begins to tie the rope around his waist. "I need to exercise a bit more so I am going to swim alongside the ship for awhile."

Torneko watches him carefully before he responds. "Solo….you don't have to walk this road alone….I know what you're thinking and those girls are much stronger then you give them credit for so you don't have to keep them at arm's length to protect them….the one difference between then and now is that you are not locked in that cellar now….There are other paths to consider as opposed to revenge."

Solo finishes tying the rope to his waist and stands there a moment. "You did not see what I saw, you didn't see their bodies, the fires,…their blood…they never did anyone any wrong, they never hurt anyone their only crime was that they protected me and only me….when I should have been right there with them…you can't possibly know my pain, my suffering…my guilt. So you don't get to tell me which path I should walk…not when I am already down the only one that matters anymore. And before you ask me what Maya and Meena think about my decision, you should know that they have been on this path for far longer than I have."

Torneko said nothing else, he no longer needed to he had said his peace that was all that mattered. So he continued eating, as Solo dove into the water.

SPLASH! "GRHAAAA! Salt! There's salt in my eyes what the hell is going on why does the water taste like salt!"

Torneko had a really dull look on his face when he heard Solo. "I guess they never got the chance to tell him about where most of the world's salt comes from…mountain boys…"

Before Torneko could think of a more proficient way to lecture solo when he got back on the ship he saw something that…well something that didn't surprise him as much as I should have. He saw Maya dressed in an all too sexy Magical bikini a beach towel in one hand as her luscious curves swayed from side to side in a walk that clearly stated, I'm sexy and I know it. Meena was right behind her but she was completely covered by her towel the only thing you could see was her head. And boy did she look miserable almost like she wanted to cry. But she was as red as a tomato, but the most notable thing about them was the fact that nearly the entire crew was following them. Whistling, throwing cat calls, and saying very lewd things to them about what they would do to them if they had five minuets alone with them, just the typical sailor trash talk.

Maya didn't seem to mind but Meena was growing more embarrassed by the second and when Maya turned to look over her shoulder all the men seem to hold their collective breath. "Now now boys you can look but don't touch, unless you want to get burned… (Smooch)"

That stunt was enough to send nearly half of the men into convulsions and pass out due to loose of blood (from the nose of course) the other half gave a roaring cheer. A few even fell off of the mast with others jumping in after them with life preservers yelling "Man Overboard!" On the upper deck the women of the crew could only face palm at the chaos one women in a bikini had caused.

Torneko could only shake his head. "The two of you are truly dangerous to throw this whole ship in to a mad house just by walking from point A to point B. One would think you did it on purpose just by looking at it."

Maya gives Torneko a big smile and the V for victory. "I've had a lot of practice, so turning a man into a dancing monkey comes naturally to me." Meena shakes her head. "It's true she can quite literally do it in her sleep."

Torneko just gives the girls a half hearted smile. "Well I am going to assume that you girls are looking for Solo." Both girls go wide eyed for a moment before looking in opposite directions. "Noooo…what gave you that idea we just wanted to get some sun." They were so in sync with their response it was like they were of one mind.

Torneko wasn't fooled, these girls were tan enough and it came naturally. Torneko looked over the railing to see Solo's progress. "Well he's almost back up so just wait a moment he just learned the hard way on where the term, Salty Sea Dogs came from."

The girls seemed genuinely confused Meena decided to speak first. "What do you mean Mr. Taloon?" Torneko just waved the question of. "Oh he just learned that ocean water is filled with salt, so he wasn't prepared when he jumped in."

The girls looked even more confused, this time it was Maya's turn to speak. "The ocean is filled with salt?...since when?"

Torneko could not believe what he was hearing, and judging by the way Meena had her head turned to the side she didn't know ether. He was about to go into a full on explanation but noticed the girls were no longer focused on him. Their wide eyed gaping mouths had found their way to Solo who was climbing back over the railing. The water that was still stuck to his body rolled over every nook and curve of his finely developed muscles. The sun's rays beat down on him giving him a heavenly glow that made him glisten like a bronze god. The young warrior shook his head sending the water from his wild emerald mane in every direction as he pushed it out of his face, the sharp curve of his jaw combined with his rugged features sent chills down the spine of every woman watching him. In truth he was just trying to get the feeling of salt off of him he wasn't aware he was being watched until actually looked around.

Maya was making no effort to hide how badly she wanted to jump him, her drooling was not helping ether, Meena's eyes and mouth were wide open and she was so red steam was coming off of her head. The women of the crew were suffering similar effects, some were passed out on the floor ether foaming from the mouth or bleeding from the nose. The rest seemed to have grown weak in the knees and were struggling to remain standing, but they just couldn't take their eyes off the juicy piece of man candy in front of them. The men of the crew who were still awake were green with envy at Solo's ability to attract women with little to no effort and not even realize it.

Solo looked around to acknowledge all around him before he turned back to Maya and looked her up and down. "Wow Maya that's a nice bathing suit, did you get that back in Port Town?" Maya immediately straitens up strikes a sexy pose. "Do you like it darling I got it just for you, and it's so easy for me to get into." Maya leans in close to Solo. "Or would you like to see how easily it comes off…DAR-LING."

Solo smiles nervously and blushes a little. "I don't think that's a good idea Maya you're already drawing in a lot of attention as it is"

Meena runs up next to Solo. "Don't listen to her lord Solo she is only trying to get a rise out of you" Solo looks down at Meena and examines her attire, When she realizes what he is doing she makes an attempt to hide further in her towel.

Solo just gives her a reassuring smile. "Are you wearing a swim suit as well Meena? I'm sure it looks nice so why hide it?"

Meena was taken aback by Solo's words and didn't know what to say. Little did she know her sister was sneaking up behind her. "Because she has no confidence which is why I must act for her!"

Maya quickly snatched her sister's towel form her revealing what was underneath. Meena was wearing a bikini identical to her sisters, but while Maya had a more seductive look to her Meena maintained a more innocent look. She was not as tone as her sister, instead she was softer, smother, more tender. But just as curvy and voluptuous. She tried desperately to cover herself but to no avail she was out in the open for everyone to see. The only thing the remaining men could do was stare blankly at her, the women too.

Meena looks at them all pleadingly. "P…please don't stare at me so much it's so…embarrassing." In that instant you could swear that you could hear what was left of the crew's mentality crumble into nothingness, what remained of them crumpled to the floor in a lifeless mass. The women of the crew could only stare in horror at the cuteness that was Meena's sex appeal.

Meena on the other hand was more concerned with what Solo was thinking, as she waited for his response on her appearance. Solo looked down at her as he starched the back of his head. _**"Holy crap she's**__**cute…but I can't tell her that she might take it the wrong way**_**, **well Meena I have to say….you look…really…sexy_...__**what the hell was that what was way worse that cute now she will definitely take it**__**the wrong way."**_

Meena unsure about what he just said looked him in the eyes. "Do you…really mean that Lord Solo?" Solo looked a bit surprised at this. "Of…of course I do I wouldn't say it otherwise, both you and Maya are…super sexy."

Meena looked over at her sister who immediately gave her a thumbs up, Meena was so happy she couldn't help but return it, Maya then practically glued herself to Solo's right side. "Darling I want to lie down and catch some sun, I could use your help putting on some lotion." Meena then wrapped her arms around Solo's left arm. "But Lord Solo you told me you would show me how your healing magic worked please show me."

Maya seemed a little annoyed and smiled darkly at her sister. "Oh but little sister I asked him first, darling is not just yours you know you need to learn to share." Meena was fully a where of what her sister was doing. And gave a gentle smile filled with malicious intent. "Oh but elder sister Lord Solo had already promised me before hand, so it should be me he spends time with first once I'm done then you can have him."

Solo knew that even thou they were smiling they were very close to being at each other's throats. Solo looked over at Torneko who was staring at solo with a dull expression. After staring each other down for a moment Torneko waggled his eye brows suggestively at him, and Solo gave him an angry look. "I told you it's not like that." Torneko just looked to the side "I am just calling it as I see it."

Solo had never wanted to hit someone so badly before in his whole life. _**"Torneko…you had better sleep with one eye open tonight."**_

A Good distance away from the ship on the back of a large sea monster. 

The leader of a group of Claws monsters was observing his target but was also holding a conversation with a Dracky. "Our master is growing impatient, and annoyed with you as it is. So whatever reason you have for calling me all the way out to the middle of this Monster Lord forsaken ocean had better be good." The Claws flinched a little at the tiny flying monsters high pitched voice he was obviously not to happy about talking with annoying creature but it was the only means he had to contact his true master. "Don't you go and get you fangs tied you flying parasite, after all this time I finally found something worth reporting, two things as a matter of fact so if this plays out well we both will be looking good."

The Dracky still looked reluctant about the claws words but went along with it anyways. "Fine then tell me what you learned about Psaro's weakness, have you found anything yet?"

The Claws gives the Dracky a big grin. "As far as I can tell the guy doesn't have any physical weakness." The Dracky flaps his wings angrily. "WHAT! I thought you said you found something!?" The Claws motions for the Dracky to pip down. "Easy ya winged rat you should listen when I talk, I said it looks like he doesn't have a physical weakness. And trust me when I say if you saw him you would be thinking the same thing too I can barely stand in the same room with the guy, it's easy to see why his followers practically worship him he is…terrifying to say the least. And those eye's…when he looks at you it is like he is gazing into your very soul. I can see why Estark chose him to be the new Master of monster's the guys strength is unreal."

The Dracky was taking in the information but then gave the Claw's a questioning look. "If I didn't know any better I would swear you admired him?" The Claws gives the Dracky a Dirty look. "Don't be stupid I don't like the guy….but I can respect him that's all I am saying….but his only flaw is her." The Dracky tilted to the side in confusion. "Her?...what do you me by her?"

The Claws smile grows even bigger. "Your going to love this, Psaro The Man Slayer has a soft spot for an elf girl." The Dracky floats back in surprise. "An elf girl! Are you sure?"

The Claws pears down triumphantly at the Dracky. "As sure as the sky is blue, she's a real small and fragile looking thing, and as pure and innocent as a new born babe, but she has a unique ability. Her tears, when this elf cry's her tears turn into rubies, but the funny thing is when anyone with a corrupt heart touches them they shatter completely."

The Dracky could only stare wide eyed at what he was hearing. "Your kidding that can't be real." The Claws continues with his report. "Psaro keeps her locked up in the tower right in the middle of the town she rarely leaves at all but when she does it is ether with Psaro himself or an escort of his most skilled guards. I am willing to bet anything that that if something was to happen to the girl that would cause a mental blow to Psaro so great it would give our master the opening he needs."

The Dracky thought about this for a moment. "I have to admit this is good info our master will be pleased I will be sure to pass it along. So what about the other thing you wanted to relay?"

The Claw's nods before he continues. "Before I came here I overheard that Psaro's forces in the northern lands had found the bracelet. They are under orders to bring it to the awakening site. I know that the Awakening is not for several more months. But I thought that our master would like to know that the next stages of Demon King Estark's plan will be moving on to its next stages."

The Dracky dose a summer salt. "That's good I will be sure our master gets your message, but until then you should maintain your cover." The Dracky does some kind of a salute with his wing. "All hail Lord Aamon!"

The Dracky fly's away leaving the Claws standing there. "All hail Lord Aamon." The Claws turns back to the ship watching it as it sails toward the northern lands his smile only broadened as thunder clapped in the distance. "Such a tragedy another ship sinks out at sea during a storm with no survivors….it's almost too easy."

Abroad the ship later that day.

The girls and solo had since changed into their normal cloths (much to the crew's disappointment) after their earlier antics that day the sky had darkened considerably. A storm was on the way and it looked to be a big one, Solo figured that after he did what the girls wanted to do with him they would be more open to a few battle strategies he had come up with, and maybe learn a few tips on magic that he learned from Zel that they didn't know. Anything that could make them a more affective team, which was what they were doing now Solo was sitting in front of the girls eyes closed and concentrating greatly his hands extended to the girls as they each grasped one with both of their own concentrating in a manner similar to Solo. All three were glowing harmonically as their magic flowed thru one another.

"That's it you two, will keep the flow going just like that and gradually pick up speed, how are you two feeling are you okay?" the girls maintained their focus but smiled gently. "Your magic is so gentle and warm lord Solo I feel as if nothing can harm me" Maya gives a slight nod. "It feels so strong and wild to me, as if I could take on a whole army of monsters and not feel drained it's truly amazing darling."

Solo nods at their responses, "That's good that means its working" Meena opens one eye to look at Solo then closes it again. "I am surprised lord Solo, normally it would be dangerous to transfer this much magic directly into anyone that it did not originate from." Solo gave her a small smirk. "Not if you circulate your magic and mine in an endless chain thru our bodies, that way our magic has no time to rest and cause damage to us. Doing this long enough will allow our magic's to recognize us as an extension of our selves and by deflate an extension of it. This will allow our healing spells to be more effective on each other, and our attack spells to cause less damage, and if where real lucky none at all." Maya gives a light chuckle. "This is a neat trick darling, I have never heard of this before. Where did you learn it?" "It's an old elf secret; my magic teacher taught it to me mainly because this method increases circulation in magic allowing for faster spell casting. Quite honestly I never thought I would be using it for this purpose. This method is normally done between two mages of the same affinity in ether black magic or white. But I am a special case, or at least that is what Zel would say.

Meena tilted her head a bit upwards. "What do you mean by special case Lord Solo?"

"Oh…haven't you noticed, I can use black and white magic on equal grounds without one being greater than the other. Kind of like how you can use the Woosh spells a black magic, but your healing and support spells are much stronger. My magic flows evenly and strongly thru any and all spells that I cast whether they are black or white in nature….I guess it is one of the perks to being the Dragon Warrior…at least that's my guess."

Maya tilts her head to the side. "Now that you mention it you really don't seem to have much of a problem casting black or white magic. I probably never would have noticed it if you hadn't said anything."

The girls all of a sudden stopped feeling Solo's magic within them and what magic he did leave in them settled nicely as if it belonged there. Both sisters opened their eyes in excitement, realizing what that meant. But where they expected to see Solo they found only an empty space where he use to be sitting curiously they looked around for him until they cought site of him off to the side in a most pitiful state.

"HUUUUURRRRKKKKK! Oh I feel woozy." The girls did their best to try and help him, rubbing his back trying to sooth him. That's when a light rain started to fall. "Lord Solo let's get below deck before we all catch cold." "Yes darling let's get below deck so I can warm you right up."

Nodding at the girls request picked up his sword and shield as they made their way to the hatch that lead to the lower deck once on the main deck Solo stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to the sea. The girls noticed his reaction and stood on either side of him watching him closely, his pupils had dilated into slits as his eyes darted back and forth over the water, his ears would react to the slightest sound. "There's something out there….watching….waiting" The sisters nodded to each other in conformation. Meena made her way to the bell ringing it to alert the crew, Maya yelled to the helms man to be on guard, and to take them to half sail despite the storm. They could not afford to be a sitting duck right now, the crew was now scrambling to their battle stations weapons at the ready, Solo drew his sword and shield and stood waiting in the center of the ship, Maya and Meena both at the ready to the left and the right of the ship. That's when Solo's birthmark started to glow letting him know that something was truly out there.

Solo sniffed the air sorting thru the scent of the monsters till he found a specific one an image of a Claws monster flashed in his mind. "I got you now, you're the strongest…your mine."

The rain began to come down harder, thunder and lightning rumbled and clashed. The crew was not new to monster attacks at sea, their weapons drawn and ready as they looked in every direction for their assailants. Everything was eerily calm the only thing that could be heard was the lightning and rain, moments seemed like hours and the tension was growing thicker, until Solo gave a low growl. That was when all hell broke loose.

One after another monsters breached the water's surface landing on deck and engaging the crew in combat soon the whole ship was covered with Claws monsters and heal slimes. It was pure chaos the sound of metal on metal as battle cry's sounded. Solo's mastery of sword play earned him three opponents attacking from all sides their clawed weapons striking at him from everywhere. But he parried and countered accordingly, feeling a strike coming from behind Solo ducked leaving his frontal opponent to take the blow, Solo swung himself over his rear opponent's shoulder snapping his neck in the process, he grabbed the limp body by the hair and throw it over his shoulder at his remaining opponent. Throwing him off balance Solo fired off a well placed Frizz spell incinerating him, looking up Solo saw some Dracky's trying to tie down the sails, Solo needed to get up there fast so one word came to mind "_**Zoom**_" with a burst of energy Solo shot up the ships mast so fast he was little more than a blur stopping just in time to land on the sails and begin his tedious task of batting Dracky's out of the sky.

Maya and Meena were in a similar situation, Maya's dance and natural acrobatic movements allowed her to weave in and out from between enemy's evading their attacks, her fans super heated to the point of glowing as they sliced thru enemies vital points like a knife thru butter, trying to grab or touch her proved fruitless considering that even if they did the guilty limb whether it intended to or not touched her or her clothing burst in to flames.

Meena levitated her crystal ball in front of her while her cards circled her in two orbital patterns any enemy's that got close to her were struck down by one of her cards piercing their hearts. She wasn't as nimble as her sister but she was quick and her Woosh spells were keeping most enemy groups at bay. Maya flipped in from somewhere and landed close to Meena before looking at the sky, the storm wasn't letting up but Dracky's were still flying toward their sails, Solo still had his hands full with the ones that were already there, they needed to thin the herd.

"Sis those Dracky will become a bigger problem if more arrive, can you get a few twisters going?" Meena looks to the sky for a moment before looking back at her sister. "Yes but we may need more than that, if you can heat up the upper atmosphere it will rain lighting on them, can you do that?" Maya gives her sister a smile. "Let's bring the pain sis!"

Meena using her cards as stepping stones to put between her and the stormy waves below, and her wind magic empowered in her feet increased her speed. She needed to start forming the twisters a good distance from the ship, but at the same time keep them between the incoming Dracky's. Meena stopped and had her cards form a small levitating platform and began to spin with elegant form it was one of the few dance forms she learned from her sister and it was ideal for what she was trying to do, like her sister she was one of the few mages that could release her magic from anywhere on her body the air and wind turned with her waiting to burst as the word of power formed in her mind. "_**Swoosh**_" her magic shot up as the clouds began to form around it, part way thou she pushed it to the side to let the twister form on its own this process she would repeat three more times.

Maya needed to create a weather reaction for the storm to produce more lightning, for that she needed a stronger fire ball. Her magic blazed forth as she formed two large fire balls at the tips of her closed fans "_**Frizzle**_" Maya began to shoot one set of fire balls after another into the clouds heating the upper atmosphere to cause the reaction once she saw signs of darker clouds she stopped. By then Meena had returned to the ship and they observed their handy work. The clouds were nearly pitch black as lightning began to fall from sky, and the twisters were absorbing tons of water while branching off and becoming sisters. Any reinforcements the monsters had would not make it thru the storm the two sisters had created.

"Nice going sis those twisters are forming nicely….where safe at this distance right?" Meena rolls her eyes at what her sister is hinting at. "Will be fine so long as we stay away from them, I locked their rout in that general area so don't panic." "Ha-ha that's good to know girl." Both girls eyes grew wide at the voice behind them, they turned quick to meet it only to have their vision filled with the site of an incoming net.

Solo was now fighting off more Claw monsters that made their way up the mast, he noticed the crew was still holding their own but they were greatly outnumbered, he needed to get back down there and take some of the pressure off. He cut one of the ropes on the sails and used it to swing off the mast, on his way around he caught hold of a Claws mid jump and let go of the rope, using the monsters bulky body to soften his landing to the deck below, while stabbing it thru its chest at the same time.

Reacting on pure instinct Solo turned around quickly using his shield to block and incoming attack. A spinning cyclone of clawed blade's beat against his shield as he was pushed back, shifting his shield to the side he let the attack slide past him. Solo turned to see where the attack was going but when he turned he saw a large clawed weapon mere inches from his face, time slowed for Solo as the claw came closer, his eyes dilated as realization dawned on him. Again acting on instinct Solo dogged to the side to avoid a fatal blow to the head but was slashed on his shoulder instead, Solo clinched his teeth in pain as he caught a glimpse of his assailant when he slid right by him again, turning around again Solo was caught off guard by a kick to his gut sending him across the deck slamming into the ships mast, followed by the whine of a dagger as it sailed thru the air, and pierced Solo in his already injured shoulder pinning him to the mast and forcing him to drop his sword and shield.

"Gyaaaa! Son of a…" Solo tried to pull the dagger out but it was stuck in there good and moving it was too painful. "I was hoping you would be more of a challenge boy."

At that statement Solo looked up and saw his attacker for the first time, it was the monsters leader the one sensed before the ambush started. He walked toward Solo confident in his victory. "When I heard a group of humans managed to kill the team we had stationed at the lighthouse, I thought that there might be a human in that group worth fighting."

Solo had not noticed it till now but all the fighting had stopped the monsters had the surviving crew members bound and gagged as they all circled their leader as he addressed Solo. "But it looks like all I get is a little boy, and a couple of little girls." Solo saw the monsters bring Maya and Meena thou the crowd still wrapped in the net and making sure not to touch them directly, when the girls saw him they looked like they wanted to scream at the site of him bleeding from his shoulder.

"But I will give you credit boy most humans are dead after my first attack, you survived three, so for that I will praise you" The Claws claps in congratulations to Solo. "But you made an enemy out of the wrong monsters because Psaro the manslayer has a very bad temper when it comes to humans." Solo's eyes narrow at the mention of Psaro. "Well why don't you tell me where he is, so I can show him just how bad a temper I have when it comes to monsters."

The Claw's was taken by surprise when Solo said that but see in Solo in his current state brought back a memory. "Hold on…I've seen you before…it was that village….you're the one we went there to kill…you're the Dragon Warrior."

All monsters present took a step back at that statement, fear was apparent in their faces. "Calm down you tabby cats, just look at him, the mighty Dragon Warrior alive and well, and completely at our mercy. For this will be hailed as heroes." The monsters seem to relax a little as the idea played around in their heads.

"But wow you sure had us all fooled, faking your death like that I got to give it to the one you got to die for you that took guts." Solo gave the Claws a look that could kill a lesser being. "That was not my choices, I never had a say in that matte!" Maya and Meena listened intently they could feel Solo's anger rising.

"I'm sure you didn't, I was there when they were torturing your stand in; let me guess a transformation spell? I'll bet it was a girl to considering it started crying just as soon as the torment started. Ha-ha it was funny as hell, but whoever it was they sure were tough, despite the fact that she was crying the whole time, they endured three whole hours of torment at the hands of countless monsters."

Solo's heart was racing, he could see it all in his head everything they did to her, and he just wouldn't stop. "And your stand in kept yelling something the whole time to, must have been a family member or something, cause she said it so quietly, what was it again…oh yeah…Solo…over and over again Solo, Just crying out some fools name that never came."

Shock and fear filled his heart Solo's eyes were wide with terror. He could hear her he could hear Elisa's voice…calling him…she was crying and in pain, scared and broken, calling his name for hours only to know he wasn't coming, he could hear it so clearly it was like she was right there. He couldn't save her, his parents, his teachers, his home. And this bastard was laughing about it.

"But it looks like you have something else to protect now Dragon Warrior." The claws leader turns around and points his weapon at Maya and Meena who shrink back in fear but are still brave enough to give him a dirty look. "Don't even try girls that net suppresses all the magic of anyone caught in it your struggle is pointless." The Claws leader looks back at Solo then back at the girls. "I am going to enjoy taking away the things you care for a second time." At those words a bright blue light erupts from behind the Claws taking him and the other monsters by surprise.

Solo's magic was surging, it poured out of him in the form of blue lightning, his birthmark lit up with a fury that rivaled his state of mind. Solo grabbed the dagger in his shoulder and pulled it free and stood up slowly glaring at the Claws leader from beneath his bangs his pupils narrowing into enraged slits his canines sharpened into fine points, his nails grew into sharpened fine pointed claws as sections of his skin indented itself to look like scales. Solo picked up his sword but never broke eye contact with the Claws leader his grew more violent with each passing second.

Maya and Meena could only stare in amazement at his power, they had only ever seen him like this once and that was back at the cave of trust when he broke that monsters control over him. But this was different it was more primal and overwhelming….and filled with sadness and anger.

"Her name was Elisa…" **KILL HIM **"She was innocent and kind…" **KILL HIM!** "She was a healer of the sick, of animals, humans, and monsters alike…" **KILL HIM!** "She gave her life to protect me, so that I could protect others from monsters like you. For me this is not a search and destroy mission…no…for me…THIS MEANS WAR!" **KILL HIM!**

Solo shot forward like a bolt of lightning striking the Claws leader with an open palm strike that sent him flying into the captain's quarters. "Now Torneko!" With Those last words Solo Zoomed after The claws leader riding the girls of the net that bound them. Then a hatch opened up in the center of the Monsters and up pops Torneko, the monsters could only stare dumbly down at him as he just smiles at them all while placing a small keg on deck and lighting the fuse on top. Torneko then retreats back down the hatch, it was purely comical as the monsters tried to piece two and two together while staring at the small keg but by the time realization dawned on them it was too late. **BOOOOOOM!**

The blast had blown away about half of the remaining monsters; the distraction of an explosion was just what the remaining crew members needed to get back into the fight. Maya and Meena had also found their way back into the fray. Torneko had made his way out from below deck his calculator/pole weapon in hand he was rushed by two monsters, he quickly stood his ground against them with his weapon at the ready and thrust is forward at a rapid pace knocking out the monsters. Torneko stood up and gathered himself, "Wow I go and lie down for a few minutes and what happens when I wake up. Where being attacked by sea monsters." Torneko sees more monsters closing in on him as he tucks his weapon under his arm and takes a martial arts stance. "I would like to avoid fighting if at all possible but that doesn't seem to be an option right now." Torneko concentrates and focuses his energy until he bursts with raw power, the sleeves of his shirt rip off of his arms at the power surge reviling the bulging muscles on his arms. "They always under estimate me…and it's always their last mistake."

Solo was currently fighting the claws leader with an intense killing aura, his zoom spell was allowing him to keep up with is foes natural speed. The Claws try's to swipe at Solo, who grabs his arm before it can connect, Solo then raises his sword and brings it down across his foes chest, but that didn't drop him. Solo raises his sword again but this time he charges his zap spell in the blade, its energy leaked out of the blade as the electricity hissed with the promise of death to any it struck, The caws leader broke free of Solo's hold as the blade came down slicing thru the room as it tore a hole in the back the ship. The claws used this opening to escape but rather than chase after him Solo ran out of the room and up the helmsman whom he pushed out of the way to take the helm himself.

"Full sail where turning around!" The whole crew turned at Solo's command, and began to react to it the remaining monsters were in full retreat as they jumped over board to follow their leader. Maya and Meena made their way to Solo's side as he turned the ship around, that's when it emerged, a giant Abyss Diver was right in there path with the Claws leader atop its head. "What now hero, what will you do against a monster like this?! The only thing you can do is lie down and die!" Solo glared at his enemy then looked to the ship's bow at the protruding mast support that stuck out in front of it. Then gave a very sinister grin.

"Meena?"

"Yes lord Solo?"

"I need more wind."

"Certainly."

Meena used all her might to put more wind into the sails to make the ship move faster, the Claws leader responded by commanding the Abyss Diver use its fire breath on them, but the moment it did Maya let lose a razor sharp fire blade from her fan that cut the monsters attack right down the middle. The ship had gotten closer and the crew got this uneasy feeling that Solo was planning to ram the ship into the beast; everyone knew that the ship was nowhere near durable enough to cause the monster any kind of damage. The Claws leader knew this and laughed at what he thought was a useless attempt at victory, Solo just smiled as he focused his magic into the ship and released it. "**ZAP**" The ship and water in which it was afloat on light up at as a barrage of holy lightning electrocuted everything, the remaining monsters screams of agony could be heard even from beneath the water. Maya, Meena, Torneko and the crew could only stare in wonder as the lightning did not touch them and if it did it passed right thru them. The Giant Abyss Diver was beginning to sink, when Solo zoomed in front of its neck sword at the ready, "Dragon….Slash!" with a flash of light the beasts neck began to slide of from where it was cut, and again Solo zoomed away and appeared again in deck his eyes still filled with malice and spit. He calmly looked to the side where the Claws leader had fallen after the zap spell struck him.

Solo walked up to the Claws leaders limp form and turned him over with his foot he gazed down at his fallen foe coldly as he coughed up blood. "You are getting off luck; the pain you put my village thru was a thousand times worse than the pain you are feeling now." "Ha-ha is that so boy…well I don't dought that, I did make them suffer you humans should know a thing or two about that."

Solo kneeled down next to him his eyes never leaving his for a second. "What I don't understand is why…why kill the whole village…You could have killed just me but you went and killed every one else too, so answer me…why?"

The claws gives Solo a wide grin. "Why you ask? Ha-ha-ha….Why not?" angered by that answer Solo thrust his sword thou the Claws heart and gave it a sharp twist. "Not just outside but in as well…you are a monster" The claws leader with his dying moment grabbed Solo by his shirt and pulled him close. "Takes one to know one…you little punk…in my eyes and the eyes of all my kin…you…are the real monster."

With that it was over the Claws slipped away and all the monsters were dead, the rain seemed to wash it all away and but the words still lingered. Solo's rage had subsided and now the only thing he could do was stand there feeling so alone and empty, the chill of the storm finally catching up to him. But then he felt warmth as two bodies wrapped their arms around them from behind, and one hand began to heal his shoulder. It was Maya and Meena they didn't say anything, they didn't need to their message was clear; they were telling him that he wasn't alone that they were right there. More than anything Solo was thankful to have them there with him in this moment of sorrow.

A few days later, last day of the voyage.

Solo was sitting against wall in the still ruined captain's quarters, with Torneko sitting right next to him. They were just passing time until they reached port.

"Sorry about your ship, I know you just bought it and all, but I think the ambush might have been our fault."

Torneko just waved it off. "Don't worry about it I knew something like this was going to happen I mean it's just all a part of the dangers of the sea."

Solo shook his head at Torneko's easy going attitude. "I guess you really are lucky I mean we are alive and all…where did you learn to fight like that anyway"

Torneko looked at Solo with a glint in his eye. "My father was a monk and he taught me everything I know about fighting, but I don't really like fighting so I only defend myself when I have to."

Solo gives a light chuckle. "Well that makes sense, why didn't you tell me that sooner?" "You didn't ask sooner"

A long silence fell over the two before Torneko spoke again. "So…Who was this Elisa? Was she…well…yours?"

Solo just thought on that for a moment before he gave a light smile and flicked his slime earring. "No it was nothing like that…she was like my…big sister if anything."

Torneko nods in approval at the answer. "That sounds like a good relationship it must have been a good life you liv….hu?"

Torneko was cut off when Solo went racing across the room to the open window. "HURRRRKKKKK! I…hate…the…ocean!"

Torneko just shook his head. "May the Goddess have mercy on you lad."

A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter as most of you can tell I am not following any specific level system as far as their ability's and spells goes. I am just going to use them when I think the situation calls for it but I am waiting to use certain spells and ability's at a certain point. I also wanted to make Torneko a bit more useful story wise so I gave him a tune up as you can see. Again sorry the update took so long there was a whole mess of things that contributed to that and as you can see the chapter is petty long so I hope this makes up for it. On the next chapter we finally get to meet Alena's group so look out for flying tomboys.


End file.
